Mending Broken Souls
by mom22boys
Summary: Jacob was left behind broken and needed to heal. Kara has never felt loved or accepted outside of her home. Is imprinting enough to heal them? JacobxOC Rated T just in case. Disclaimer, I don't own anything that you recognize, this is all just for fun.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Kara

Chapter One

Chapter One

Meeting Kara

Do you know that one kid in your school that everyone just seems to dislike or just likes to pick on? Yeah, that's me. I'm fifteen years old and am starting my sophomore year in the Quileute Tribal High School. I live on the reservation and I am proud of my heritage. I come from an incredibly beautiful family. I have an older sister that is perfect in her beauty and a younger brother who is your typical Quiluete boy. I, on the other hand, am nothing like my family. I have green eyes, light brown wavy hair, and lightly toasted skin. My parents tell me that I get some of my features from a distant grandmother who wasn't Quileute. It's just my luck that I get the random recessive genes that make me look like an outsider. I have been lovingly teased by my family since I can remember about my appearance. At school I have been treated cruelly. I am mocked and made fun of and they have always commented on the fact that I don't belong in their world. Today starts the school year here; my freshman year was spent with my aunt and uncle in Seattle. My parents gave me the option of going there last year and I jumped at the chance. I am not excited at all about being here this year. There are too many hurtful memories from my fellow classmates. I just want to stay home and avoid the stares and mocking words, but that's not how my parents raised me so I am stuck going to school.

I grabbed the first pair of dark jeans I could find and my favorite purple top and headed downstairs to see my family for breakfast. My mom is freakishly crazy about having the family together for breakfast and dinner. So everyone was already there.

"Ah, there's my favorite adopted sister!" Great, Ben just couldn't resist teasing me this morning. I didn't ever deem that worthy of a response so I just rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Kara, it's nice that you decided to grace us with your presence." Typical remark from Ashley, my older sister. She is starting her senior year today and is totally stoked about it. She looks like a Quileute princess with her dark brown eyes, beautiful silky long black hair and the brown skin with a hint of russet. She was every boys dream girl on the reservation. She is also my best friend and confidant.

"Yeah, well I wanted to be fashionably late." I told her with my sweetest smile I could muster on the first day of school.

"Kara, I want you to start off this year really well. Please try to make friends and be nice to the other kids in your classes. They haven't seen you in a while and you should give them a chance." This is the standard statement from my mom. Like I can control the way others perceive me and make them like me.

"Jeez, mom, you think that I am the one that isn't nice. It's not me they don't like it's the way I look. How many times do we have to have this conversation before you understand that I want friends, but they don't want me?" I guess that looking different wouldn't have been that bad if I had a winning personality that attracted a lot of friends. I am just really shy and sensitive so when the kids started making fun of me in elementary school I just withdrew into myself and let it happen.

"Well, you weren't there last year, so now you can have a fresh start. Try to forget all of the past and see what happens." I was starting to rethink my decision to come home this year. I just really missed my family and the kids in Seattle weren't much different than the kids in La Push. I just never really made friends and so there were lots of terrible rumors going around about why I was there.

"Sure, Mom." I said this sarcastically and she gave me look that let me know she heard. As soon as they recognize me it will be business as usual. Maybe since Ashley is a senior it will be different. We haven't been in the same school in a long time, so she could influence the outcome. Hmm, I never thought about that. Maybe this year will be different.

"Oh, well, anyway this year could be different. I don't know why you think they don't like you because of your looks. I think you are unique and beautiful."

"Mom, no girl wants to look unique in high school." I mumbled as I finished my breakfast. As usual my dad and brother stayed quiet during this conversation. They just ignored the fact that I was miserable at school and acted like nothing was wrong when I got home. I was perfectly okay with this because it allowed me the normalcy that I didn't get at school. My mom and sister, though, liked to dissect everything I did just to see if they could help. Of course, nothing I did ever worked. This year Ashley's goal was to have me get a super tan by the end of the summer. Well that is pretty hard when you live in La Push, Washington and there are only a precious few sunny days all year. So I am a little darker, but not a big enough difference that people at school are going to notice. I wanted colored contacts, but my mom refused because she loves my green eyes and didn't want to waste money covering up one of my "assets" as she puts it.

"Come on, Kara, we are going to be late, hurry!" Ashley yelled from the door on her way out to her car. Ben was already out at the bus stop waiting with his friends. He starts the eighth grade this year and was really excited to try out for the varsity basketball team in his junior high. Seeing how there aren't very many kids in our schools I thought he had a great chance of making the team. Also, in my opinion, he is a really good player.

"I'm coming. I don't know why you're so excited to get there." I mumbled as I walked out to her baby, a cute baby blue VW Passat. Our parents bought it used for her 16th birthday. The only stipulation is that she helped Mom to run errands and drive me and my brother when Mom needed her to. She also has to share the car when I turn sixteen. I am really excited about that, but I know that I won't get to drive it all that often. She really loves her car and I know that I will only get to use occasionally and I'm okay with that. Ash really is my best friend and it works because she loves to talk and gossip and I don't really have a lot to say.

At school things looked like they might be different. Everyone looked at me with interest and not loathing and greeted Ashley warmly. She took off to see her friends and told me to meet her at the car right after school and not to take long to get there. I headed towards my first class and waited outside the room with a book. I had English first this year and I wasn't that excited about it. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy a good book, but I loath writing essays and such. My absolute favorite subject is Math, any type, it didn't matter. It gave me such pleasure to figure out math problems and it was a way for me to escape my terrible reality.

As I was thinking about my upcoming day I saw Danny. He was one of the guys that was normally in my math class in junior high and enjoyed math like I did. I really had a crush on him and I thought that maybe this year we could move our status to friends since we both loved math. Boy, one year really was good for Danny. He was really cute with his dark skin and he grew probably four or five inches. His eyes were a light brown and he had dark silky hair that he pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. I waved at him and he kind of did a half wave, probably not recognizing me.

After English I had math and to my pleasure Danny was in my class. I was really relieved to have him in my class again this year.

"Hey Danny, how was your summer?" I asked him while sitting next to him.

"Um, it was good. Wait, Kara is that you?" He looked genuinely surprised to see me and I gave him my best smile.

"Yeah, I went to Seattle last year and decided to come back home this year. I missed everyone too much." Oh, jeez, I can't seem to keep my mouth shut and I know I am giving him a goofy grin. Just then I heard the one voice that I was hoping to avoid this year.

"Kara Chehalis? Well, well I'm surprised to see you could show your face around here. Did they let you out of the detention facility early for good behavior?" That was Melanie Tasi. She was the "it" girl in our class and has been the lead tormentor my whole life. I was not looking forward to this.

"Um, actually," I looked down at my shoes feeling all those inferior feelings since kindergarten, "I was living with my aunt and uncle in Seattle last year." That was lame. Now I just looked spineless and the reasons were ones I didn't want anyone here to know.

"Oh, and why is that Kara? Did you finally figure out that you weren't welcome here? Obviously you forgot so let me remind you. You don't fit in here, Kara, why don't you run back to your auntie and leave us alone." She was laughing and so were her friends. I noticed that Danny was just avoiding the situation by looking out the window. I was taken back by her malice and I just turned around and sat at the back of the room. I don't know why I didn't just stay up in Seattle. This year is going to be torture.

I decided to just concentrate on the class and then after class I was going to try to talk to Danny again and see if he wanted to get together this weekend. He was really cute and seemed to be good in math. It would be fun to study with him. Math class flew by and I knew that I was really going to like it this year.

After class I caught up with Danny to ask him about this weekend and to reconnect with him without Melanie interrupting us.

"So, do you think that this will be as fun as math class in eighth grade, Danny?"

"I don't know, it's just a class." He walked out after that. I was a little confused, but I guess he is just trying to get to his next class on time.

The rest of the day drug on as usual and I was walking out to the car when I saw Ashley for the first time since this morning. She was surrounded by her usual group of friends. I jogged to catch up with her so she wouldn't get upset by waiting for me. When I caught up to her I noticed the curious glances that I was getting from her friends. It was then that I heard one of her friends laughing with another girl and whispering. I caught enough to know that she had heard the story about Melanie's and my encounter. I was really hoping that my sister's influence would give me more of a chance here, but I guess that my hopes were too high. I finally was next to Ashley and I wanted to talk to her so I tugged on her shirt and pulled her aside.

"Hey Ash, I'm sorry, but I've had a bad day. Did you offer a ride to any of your friends?" I could feel the tears working their way to my eyes and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. She caught on quick.

Turning to look at her friends she said, "Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later." She then hooked her arm with mine and led me to the car. The tears were spilling over by the time we got there. Once we got into the car she turned to me with curious eyes expecting me to tell her what happened.

"Spill, Kara." That's all the encouragement I needed from her and I told her about Melanie and the weird way Danny was acting. I told her about how most of the people in my classes were acting the same as always. Since I was on a roll, I told her about her two friends who ended my miserable day for me. After I was done I knew I didn't want to hear words of sympathy so I quickly changed the subject.

"So, Ash, what happened on your first day back? Any good gossip to share?" This was all the prompting she needed to know that I was done talking about me.

"Well, the biggest piece of gossip is that Jacob Black wasn't in school today and rumor has it that he hasn't been seen since earlier this summer. There are a lot of theories about where he is and what he is up to. I am kind of disappointed since I wanted to see if he would notice me this year. I guess not though, I think he is still stuck on this girl from Forks that he was into last year…" As she rambled on about a boy I hadn't ever met before let alone wanted to know about I tuned her out and started thinking about how I would avoid giving the depressing details of my first day back to school to my mom. She was sure to ask about that first thing when she got home from work at the hospital. She is the head nurse on the Maternity ward. She normally gets home at 5:30 so she can have dinner on the table at 6:00 which is when my dad gets home.

Ashley kept going on about her day right up until she parked in our long driveway. I took advantage of the lull in her gossip and asked her, "Ashley, I really don't want to have to tell Mom about today. It would make her go into one of her moods where she tries to 'fix' me." I used air quotes and she laughed at my antics, but knew I was right. She made a zipper motion on her lips and I was satisfied. She was my best friend and always seemed to know when I wanted help and when I just needed a listening ear.

I got out of the car and looked up at my house before heading in. We lived in a house that was tucked away in the woods. It was nice and secluded from the main road so it was quiet and private. The house itself was a two story frame house that was white with deep red shutters. It could use a fresh paint job, but was pretty nice for La Push. My parents bought it as a "fixer-upper" and worked hard on it and now it is pretty comfortable and has lots of room for us all.

When I got inside I ran straight up to my room to unwind from the day. I turned my music on and the calming strains of Glen Miller rang through my room. I knew that no matter what, this music could calm me down enough to get through the rest of the day. As I was relaxing and letting all the negative comments that came from my classmates roll off of me I decided that I was definitely going to ask Danny to hang out with me. He may not be the hottest boy in school, but he was cute and I wouldn't mind getting to know him better. I don't know where this confidence came from; I guess I'm really just tired of being lonely.

Mom got home and dinner was ready by six when Dad walked in the door. I knew this was my que to go downstairs and join the family. It was a good dinner of lasagna and Ashley kept the conversation turned toward her. I knew this was mostly for my benefit and she liked the attention so it worked out well for both of us. My dad, who is really perceptive when it comes to me, noticed it and gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head a little and went back to my food. He wanted to avoid "that" conversation so he just asked Ben how his day went. I was in the clear and I could go back to my room and get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Courage Gone Sour

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I forgot this on the first chapter, but I don't own anything. **

** Also, I will get to Jacob's story in the next chapter, but I needed to introduce Kara a little more.**

Chapter Two

Courage Gone Sour

I was really excited, for the fist time in my life, to get to school today. To my horror my mom noticed.

"You seem happy today, Kara. Was school good yesterday?" I had effectively avoided this question last night and I had congratulated myself on my feat, but it was premature and now I have to come up with something to please my mother.

"Um, it was the same as usual. Nothing of merit to report." Sadly, it was so much the same as usual that I was still reeling from it. Maybe she would be satisfied with this answer.

"Come on Kara; tell me more so I can know why you are so excited today. Don't get me wrong I like this new attitude, I just want to know who I can thank for this." She was getting into her excited gossiping mode; this wasn't going to end well for me. Alas my good fortune was gone and I needed to come up with something to distract her.

"Really mom, nothing is out of the ordinary, but I heard that Jacob Black still hasn't come back." It almost came out as a question, but hopefully this would distract her from my depressing day yesterday.

"Ashley, is this true? I had heard that he ran off earlier this summer, but I thought for sure that he would be back by now." I had successfully turned the conversation and could now relax while Ashley and Mom gossiped about the elusive Jacob Black. I have no idea why this news was so juicy, but I think that since his dad is a tribal elder everyone was interested in their life. After breakfast with the family I headed off to school with Ashley and I was getting excited to see Danny.

English went by so slowly that I swear time was going in reverse. I then started thinking about what I wanted to say and it kept getting more and more cheesy or lame and I had to take my mind off of it so I pulled my book out and read it under my desk so my teacher wouldn't see what I was doing. I was reading the Chronicles of Narnia series again. I loved these books because they always took me to a new world where I was free to be myself without fear of rejection.

I was so nervous by the time I got into math that my hands were literally shaking. When Danny finally came in I knew if I didn't do it now that I wouldn't ever.

"Hey Danny, I know this is kind of out of the blue, but do you want to hang out with me this weekend?" It all came out so fast that I was afraid that he didn't understand me. So much for thinking of something clever in English. I guess that it was coherent enough because of all the snickers and whispers that my question enabled.

"Um, yeah, Kara I just don't think that I can hang out with you." His face looked mixed between sympathy and disgust. I was mortified. I seriously thought that Danny would be the one person in school that would give me a chance. "It's just that you and I hang out in different crowds and I just don't see us having much in common." Okay, I guess he was trying to let me down easily, but the comments behind me were not so kind. "Yeah, Kara, don't you get it; there isn't a group for you here to hang out with." That was, yet again, the ever-so-kind (said sarcastically) Melanie. I don't understand why she has to be so cruel to me. It's not like I am competition for her. Every guy wants to be with her and every girl wants to be her. She has perfectly straight black silky hair, perfect white straight teeth, dark chocolate eyes and the perfect bronze-red skin. She is the perfect Quileute girl and everything that I want to be, but never will. She is always the first to point out my inadequacies in my looks and I loath her very existence. She is standing behind Danny with her hand on his shoulder. I guess that more changed than I thought in the last year. They seemed to be friends and I didn't think that Danny wanted to be in that group before, but it looks like my intuition was way off here.

At this point I decided that skipping math sounded just fine and I left as fast as the little dignity I had left allowed me. I just started running with no real destination in mind and that's how I ended up on First Beach. This is where I went when I just needed to unwind from a particularly bad day and this day qualifies. It was here that I decided that it was my destiny to be alone and unloved by anyone who was not forced to know me. My family, by default, had to love me and deal with me, but they would move on when I left home and I would ultimately end up alone. I didn't belong here in La Push and I never would. I looked too odd and could never be accepted as part of the tribe. I just cried until there were no tears left and then I laid on the sand and let the sound of the waves lull me into a very welcome peaceful sleep.

The gentle patter of the rain on my face woke me up and I realized that I would be in serious trouble when I got home. It was almost 6:30. This also meant that I would have to give a good reason for ditching school and not showing up at home on time. I guess the truth will be the only excuse that my mom will accept. With that thought in mind I trudged back to my house to face the wrath of Mrs. Linda Chehalis.

"Hey Mom, I'm home." I called into the house as soon as I walked in.

"Kara, you had better have a good explanation why I have a message from the school saying you skipped over half the day and why you are coming in way past dinner time!" Oh, if I didn't stop her here she would get going and never stop. She looked so mad and I knew that this would just go on all night if I didn't cut her off now.

"Mom, I had a really hard day and I just couldn't..," this is where the tears reappeared, to my horror, and my brother and sister ran in to witness it. My mom's whole face changed from anger to concern in a matter of seconds and I knew that the waterworks wouldn't stop for a while.

"Kara, honey, what happened today?" She sounded so sincere and concerned that I just cried harder knowing that she loved me and cared about me.

"Well, I asked Danny if he wanted to hang out this weekend and he didn't." I blubbered this out and I wasn't sure if she even understood what I had said. "Then Melanie said that I didn't have any group to hang out with and that I didn't belong. I mean I knew they felt this way about me, _I_ even feel this way, but it was hard to hear it out loud from her."

"I am so going to tell her off tomorrow at school. What right does she have to tell people where they belong...," I cut Ashley off before she went any farther.

"Ash, I don't want to make a big deal out of this, I just want to forget about it and get through the rest of high school and move away and not come back. They are right, I don't fit in here and I just need to find a place where I do belong."

My mom didn't like to hear me talk like this, but she let it drop for now and just hugged me and told me that she would re-heat my dinner and let Ben and Ash comfort me. Ben was our family jokester and he had me smiling in no time. Ashley told me about her day and updated me on how much everybody changed this summer. She also got out our emergency chocolate stash and I was feeling much better by an hour later.

After my brother and sister cheered me up considerably I went up to my room to get ready for bed. I just couldn't stop thinking about being alone. I know that I have my family and that they love me unconditionally, but that is not the same as having someone fall in love with me. I was interrupted in my thoughts by Ashley.

"Hey Kara, I just wanted to make sure you weren't brooding up here. Of course now I can see that is exactly what you are doing. You can't let these kids get to you. You are so beautiful inside and out." I almost snorted here, but I knew that I would get chastised if I did, so I kept it in check. "What are you thinking about, Kara?"

"Ash, I just can't seem to see a happy future ahead of me. All I have ever known, outside of the family, is hate. No one has ever wanted to be friends with me. I have always been the outsider and I am so lonely that it hurts all the time. Even in Seattle I was never really accepted. That's why I came home without much of a fight."

"Oh Kara, I wish that you wouldn't have to go through this. You, of all people, should be loved by everyone. You are the most caring and sensitive person I know. You always know how to make me feel better when I am sad. You are very intuitive towards all of us and you make sure that there is love and harmony in our home. We all love you so much and I promise you that some day you will find a guy that will see what I see every day." She said this with such sincerity that it was hard for me to not believe her. I know that she believes that this is true about me, but I know who I am and I am not worth anything compared to her.

"Thanks, Ash, I know that you love me and I am so grateful for that. I just wish for someone other than you guys to see me as a friend. I just don't see it happening. I mean look at the trend of my life. I have never had a real friend, other than you, and it is so depressing." I sound so self deprecating right now, but this is truly how I feel and I know that Ashley wants to hear how I really feel. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound so depressed, I just want you to know how I feel."

"I'm glad that you shared with me. Kara, you really don't see yourself at all. I don't think anyone really sees themselves clearly, but you especially. You need to stop thinking about what everyone else thinks of you and find a way to be happy with yourself. You are truly an amazing girl, and contrary to what you think, you are beautiful. The only reason Melanie is so mean to you is because she knows that you are far more beautiful than she is." I couldn't hold the snort back this time. "I'm serious, Kara, she may look like a beautiful Quileute girl, but you are just a gorgeous girl, no title needed. Anywhere you go you will be found beautiful."

"Ashley, I appreciate what you are trying to do here, but I really don't think that Melanie could ever be jealous of me. I went to a different school last year to start fresh and nothing changed, I was still the outsider that was not allowed in. Thanks, though, I feel a lot better now that I have been able to share my feelings with you. I really am lucky to have you as my sister."

"That's what I'm here for."

"So, tell me about this Jacob kid. He must really be something if Mom wants to gossip about him."

"Well, you know that he is Billy Black's son so the fact that he just took off without any clues as to where he is going is really weird. He is supposed to be really responsible so that he is ready to take his dad's place on the council."

"Wow, that's a lot of pressure for a teenager. I can see why he would want to take off and get away from it all. I think that I met him a couple of years ago at a bonfire. I don't really remember him though. He must be cute if you are willing to give up Nate for him." She rolled her eyes at me and smirked.

"Well, he is definitely hot. I mean last year he really matured and now his body is to die for. His friends are all hot too. I don't know if you've seen them around school, but Quil and Embry have rockin' bodies too. I think that Melanie has a crush on Quil but he refuses to give her the time of day." I was shocked at this news. I have yet to see a guy turn Melanie down. I would pay money to be a witness to that.

"That is unbelievable. Are you sure that's true? I mean this is Melanie we are talking about here."

"Well, Melanie is just a sophomore and Quil is a senior so I don't think that it's such a stretch that he has turned her down." We gossiped for another hour about all the kids in school and Ashley told me some more stories about Melanie that was making me re-think her perfection. Maybe she was just another girl in high school trying to make it in the social world. The biggest difference between us is that she is successful at it and I'm not. Ashley always knows just what to do to make me feel a whole lot better.

"Ashley thanks so much for tonight. I really wasn't going to go back to school. I was going to beg mom to let me transfer to Seattle again. I'm glad that we will get to spend this year together in school. I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Kara. I'm here for you whenever you need me." With that she gave me a hug and left to go to bed. I was finally calming down enough to drift off to sleep and the last thing I thought of was Melanie getting turned down by this Quil guy. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3 Running

**A/N: Hey guys! I have to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to their lists! It is really nerve wracking to have other people read your stories so it means a lot that you are enjoying it. I have to apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. It really is just setting things up for later. I promise to try to get the next one out by tomorrow! Thanks!**

**PS - I own nothing!**

Chapter 3

Running

Jacob's POV – One Week Later

I had been running for nearly two months and I knew that it was time to go home. The pack had only phased one at a time to patrol out of respect for me so I could get as much time to myself as I could. Quil and Embry were the worst when they phased. I could feel their sadness so strong and I knew I needed to join my pack again. Quil also let slip a few times how hard my dad is taking my absence and it nearly killed me to see him like that.

The only thing that made it hard for me to turn around and head back was the knowledge that _she_ had moved on to become one of _them_. She chose the filthy bloodsucker over me and that alone was killing me, but then to add insult to injury she also wants to become my enemy. Yeah, I'm angry, but I am also so hurt. I really love her. She is so beautiful and she doesn't even know it. She has a light inside of her that lights my world. She is always thinking of others first.

I know that she was torn apart by what I asked of her and I do feel a little guilty for making her kiss me, but it was so worth it to know that she knows that she loves me too. She just doesn't love me enough. How can a leech be better than me? I can give her so much more than he can. We could have a family and grow old together. She is giving up her life for him. If I thought that she would snap out of this addiction if I killed him I would in a heartbeat, but I don't think that she would forgive me for that.

As soon as I thought this I felt the presence of Sam enter my mind.

_Jacob, I know that you don't want to talk about this, but you need to work this through and I am willing to help you for as long as it takes._

_Sam, I just need time to get over her._

_Jake, you will never truly get over her until you move on. You are holding on to her so tightly right now that you are forcing her into your every thought. Anytime one of us phases she is the one you are thinking about. This is not healthy. Your father seems to be getting worse in your absence and I am afraid for him. Emily has been spending most of her days there taking care of him. He needs you._

I saw all the images of my father who was looking a lot older and there was sadness in his eyes that hit me like a hammer. I am being so selfish. I saw Emily over there taking care of him and I knew that it was unfair that she had to take my place. That was all it took for me to turn around. The guilt enveloped me so strongly that I thought if I phased back right now the feeling would crush me. I had let down my pack and my father. This was unacceptable and weak on my part.

_Jake, it is good that you are coming back. You need to be in school and graduate. Billy will be happy to see you again._

_Please don't tell him I'm coming, I want to take a little time getting back, but I will be there within the week._

_I won't and I will keep the others from phasing until you return, I will run patrols when I need to. Don't take too long coming here. We are running out of excuses for you. There is only so much the school administration will take from the tribal leaders before they will demand your return or you fail._

_Thanks for covering for me, Sam; I really needed this time to heal. I know I will probably never fully heal from this, but running has changed me. To be one with nature is healing in a way that nothing else can._

_I know, I can feel it Jake, but if you aren't careful when you get home it may all be for nothing. We will all welcome you with open arms. See you soon Jake._

I felt Sam leave then and I knew I would be alone for a while with my thoughts. Sam

knows that not all the pack will be happy with my decision to run away from my problems, but he was right that they would forgive me. There is no connection like the connection of the pack. We are family and no matter what we forgive and forget. They understand because they have seen and felt my pain through my thoughts as we ran together.

Bella would always be the love of my life no matter what she chose. It wasn't my fault that the filthy bloodsucker came and stole her from her natural path. He should not exist and he ruined her chance of a normal life and I can never forgive him. I knew she was addicted to him and couldn't live without him, but that wasn't true love like I could give her. I would always only love Bella. No one will ever compare to Bella and I don't think it would be fair to try and love someone and know that they would never have my whole heart.

I hadn't realized until just now how fast I was running back to La Push. It was almost like I could feel a pull to get me home. I had no idea what was happening but I couldn't help but speed up and try to get home as soon as my wolf form could get me there. I wasn't sure how far away I was, but I could feel that I would be home some time tomorrow and my body was quivering with excitement to get there. I guess I just had to realize that my true place was with my pack at home. I have been so selfish these past two months and I owed my pack so much for the time I took away from them for neglecting my duties. I would make this up to them.


	4. Chapter 4 Unusual Friends

**A/N: I have been debating on whether or not to change pov and I decided that I liked to be able to get into more than one head. If you don't like it or think that it distracts from the story let me know and I will plan out the story in one pov. Thanks for all the support you guys have given me!**

**Again, I own nothing!**

Chapter Four

Unusual Friends

Embry POV

School was as boring as ever today. I couldn't wait for it to be over so we could run. Quil and I have been hanging out a lot lately. It's been so weird not having Jake around and we are suffering. Quil and I knew that _he_ was suffering; we could feel it when we phased. We would hang out at Sam and Emily's, but the pack just wasn't the same anymore. We felt incomplete and I was tired of feeling like this.

"Hey Quil." Oh no, I was hoping not to hear that voice today. She could be really irritating.

"Oh jeez, here comes Melanie. Is it too late to hide?" I laughed at Quil's dilemma and waited for the drama to unfold. Melanie has been chasing after Quil for nearly a year now and she just doesn't seem to understand that he isn't interested.

"I'm having a bunch of people over this weekend and I would really love it if you could come too." She said this in what I guess she thought was a seductive voice. I was really trying hard not to flat out laugh at her. "Of course Embry is welcome also." Yeah, thanks for the afterthought.

"Yeah, um Melanie, I don't think I'll be able to make it, but maybe Quil can." I could hardly get that out without laughing. I looked over at Quil and I can see that I am going to get it later, but it was so worth it to see the look on his face right now.

"Sorry Melanie, I am busy this weekend with work."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a job, where do you work?"

"I work with Sam Uley."

"Huh, I didn't know," she stopped as this small girl walked by and I saw Melanie send her an angry glare and I wondered what that girl had done to warrant the wrath of Melanie. I was curious and I wanted to make up for earlier so I tried to steer the conversation into safer waters, for Quil at least.

"Hey Melanie, who's that?" I asked her while pointing at the shrinking figure down the hall.

"That is the unwanted Kara. She is so weird. I have been trying to tell her for years that she doesn't belong here, I mean look at her, she should put herself up for adoption, but she hasn't listened to me yet." Whoa, she was obviously trying to look cool for Quil, but that was harsh.

"Jeez, Melanie, that's cruel, even for you. What's her last name? Is she from here in La Push?" Melanie at least had heart enough to look abashed for what I said.

"Her last name is Chehalis."

"Wait do you mean as in Ashley Chehalis?"

"Well, yeah, she's Ashley's little sister."

"So she is completely and totally Quileute. I never would have thought."

"Of course, why do you think she isn't accepted here? She obviously doesn't belong here." I had already stopped listening to her and was pulling Quil with me to go talk to Kara. For some reason I was drawn to the sad girl walking down the hall. It was like the girl belonged with us and I couldn't figure out how, yet. It also helped to know that my interest in her would make Melanie agitated. This could get fun watching Melanie's reaction to our friendship with Kara.

Kara's POV

It had been a week since that awful day that I refuse to remember. It is Thursday and I am literally counting down the minutes until Friday after school and I get a break for two days. I have done my best to withdraw into myself and I never talk at school unless a teacher forces me to. I barely register life at home. My family, I know, is worried about me, but I can't let myself feel too much. I am afraid to get my hopes up and have them completely shattered again. I am too vulnerable right now and I am coping the best way I know how. Everyone in the school has heard about my conversation with Danny and Melanie so now I get even more stares and snide comments, these come mostly from Melanie and her cronies. I guess every school has to have one person to hate and that just happens to be me.

I was just getting into the lunch line when I heard a deep voice call my name. I turned around to see two of the largest boys I have ever seen.

"Um, hi." Yeah, I'm a genius.

"Hey, you're Ashley's sister right?" I rolled my eyes, of course, they were looking for Ashley.

"Yeah, listen, I don't know her schedule so I can't tell you where she is right now and I don't know if she is available this weekend. And, yes, she does have a boyfriend and no, I don't know if she is going to break up with him any time soon." There I think that I covered it all.

They both broke out into laughter so loud that I thought everyone in the school must be able to hear them right now. I turned bright red just from the thought that all these people were looking in our direction.

"Wow, you must get that a lot if you have a speech all memorized for this purpose." The guy on the right was barely able to get that out through his laughter.

I just shrugged and said, "Well, when you have a sister that looks like Ashley, you get a lot of questions like that."

"What if we told you we just wanted to talk to you?" This was the other freakishly large guy talking.

"Well, I would say that I am not interested in being insulted right now and I would like to eat my lunch in peace." At this point I finally looked into their faces. They really were beautiful in a manly way. Jeez, what am I thinking?! I must be losing it.

"Wow that hurt Kara."

"Wait, how did you know my name?" I demanded from them a little confused that they cared enough to know who I was.

"We have our ways." The one on the right said mysteriously. I was really getting edgy around them. I knew that they were just trying to get me comfortable enough so that they could embarrass me right in front of the expectant crowd in the lunch room. I couldn't let that happen so I tried to make my escape at this point. I found out really fast that it is hard to maneuver around two very large males. I finally had to give up and look at them. I was studying the face on the right and it took me a moment to say something to them.

"Can I please just eat my lunch in peace? Whatever it is that I did to annoy you I am sorry."

"Did you know that your eyes were green?" That was the bright one on the right pointing out my obvious eye color.

"Oh, really," I said, my voice full of sarcasm, "I hadn't noticed. It must have changed this morning after I looked in the mirror." I knew I was being mean, but these guys can't want anything good from me.

"Jeez, Quil, I think we should just peace out and leave this bitter girl to her lunch." I was a bit surprised by the remark, I guess I shouldn't have been, but then I noticed the smirk on his face and knew that it wasn't over.

"I don't know, Embry, I think that she secretly, really deep down, wants us to join her for lunch." At this point I just rolled my eyes and noticed an escape to my right where the line had finally gone down enough for me to squeeze by and find a secluded seat. To my surprise, although at this point I shouldn't be, Quil and Embry followed me to the farthest table in the room. So I turned around, plopped down on the bench and confronted them hoping to get this weird encounter over.

"Okay, seriously, what do you two want with me?" I tried to make it sound like a nice question, but there was still a hint of sarcasm and bitterness in there.

"We just wanted to get to know the person who peeved Melanie so much that Melanie won't go within a foot of her."

"I think what Embry is trying, but failing miserably, to say is, how do we get rid of Melanie the way you have?"

"How am I supposed to know? The only reason she hates me is because I look like this." I said this while pointing at my face hair and skin.

"What do you mean 'look like this'?" That was I guess Embry.

"I mean, I am full blooded Quileute, but I look like an ugly mutt. I have green eyes, light brown wavy hair and lightly toasted skin." At this they were both laughing hysterically and I just wanted to slap the smiles off their faces.

"Lightly toasted?!" Quil practically laughed out at me.

"Well, that's what I call it. I just look like my skin is always barely tanned and I don't even have the beautiful red tint that the rest of my family has. I don't belong here and I can't wait to leave. I will understand fully if you decide to leave now, I think you can still save your reputation. I will even understand if you insult me on your way out. I am used to it, so give me your best shot." With this I looked down at my food and started picking at it. A couple of long minutes passed before I finally looked up and saw both of them looking at me with sympathy in their eyes.

"Kara, we're sorry. We don't want to make fun of you; we just want to get to know you. We are missing our best friend right now and we need a replacement. You seem like the perfect fit." This surprised me because I didn't think that Embry could say anything serious.

"I'm sorry you guys, I am just so used to being verbally and emotionally abused that I didn't give you a chance to show me that you weren't going to be like everyone else. Can we start over?" Oh man, I just spilled all my beans to these strangers and now I hoped they would give me a second chance. They must think that I am crazy although they did seem like nice guys and they looked really sincere. I felt like I had a connection to them. I have never felt this way about anyone except my family and it wasn't in a romantic way, just like we could be really good friends. I noticed at this point that the rest of the lunchroom had lost interest in our exchange. Great now I am bringing these two down with me.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Hi, my name is Embry Call and this is my friend Quil Ateara. We wanted to know if you would like to join us tomorrow night at a bonfire on the cliffs."

I was so surprised that they wanted to hang out with me outside of school that it took me a couple of moments and a weird look from Embry for me to answer with a feeble, "Yeah" It was then that the bell rang and jolted me out of my dazed mind and shot me into the air to rush off to class. I heard their laughter behind me as I went.


	5. Chapter 5 Bonfire Stories

**A/N: I am sorry that I didn't get this out on the weekend. My intentions were pure, but I wanted a little help from my mom (Eventhough I have 2 kids I still like my mom's advice) on this chapter. This is really long and I was tempted to spit it into two chapters, but I didn't. I hope you enjoy it!**

**As Always, I own nothing!**

Chapter Five

Bonfire Stories

Kara's POV

I was absurdly nervous that I had decided to go to the bonfire with Embry and Quil. Something about them made me feel comfortable and I wanted to show them that I trusted them, but all of my old insecurities kept creeping back to me. I was a little hesitant to tell my family that I had plans tonight. I knew that they would want all the sordid details and I wasn't sure if I was ready to share my new friends or whatever they are. I guess I was a little afraid that something would happen and my life would be back to its' lonely existence before I had time to really enjoy it.

Of course this didn't stop Ashley from trying to find out what Embry and Quil wanted at school yesterday. I guess she noticed our conversation and was hoping I would give her the details. She also informed me that they were Jacob's friends and that surprised me even more. That meant that they were seniors and they wanted to hang out with a mere sophomore, this didn't quell any of my nervousness. Well I guess I will find out more about them tonight.

Embry knocked on the door at 6:30 on the dot. I was a little surprised that he was on time; I just didn't picture him as the punctual type.

"Hey mom, I'm leaving!" I yelled towards the kitchen where my mom was finishing up after dinner.

"Hold on, young lady, what are you doing tonight and with whom?" By this point I had already opened the door and I was regretting that move. Now Embry would witness the third degree I was about to get. I decided to nip this in the bud with the best escape possible.

"Mom this is Embry, Embry this is my mom." My mom looked like she was going to start talking so I rushed on, "We are going to study tonight so I'm not sure exactly what time we will be home." Embry gave me a funny look, but I knew she wouldn't dig too deep at that news. They knew some of the kids at school used me for my smarts, so this wasn't such a big deal.

"Embry, what is your last name?" Oh no, here we go.

"It's Call."

"Oh yes, I knew your mother." Fear took over my whole being at this comment. My mother was well known in our small community because she is the head OB nurse in the hospital. Needless to say she knew a lot of stories about babies being born. Most of the time these babies were not babies anymore. I was afraid that this was going to turn into my mom remembering his birth and telling him the agony his mom went through to have him. She normally follows these stories up with how the child now needs to make their mother proud of them because she went through so much to get them here. This is a valid concern on my part; she has done it before in the middle of stores and restaurants when she recognizes the mothers she witnessed give birth. This is just one of the perks of being the daughter of an OB nurse.

"Okay mom, we have to get going."

"Alright, it was nice to meet you Embry."

"You too Mrs. Chehalis." With that I pulled him out of my house and over to his car, luckily Ashley had already gone out for the night and wasn't there to see him pick me up.

"Why'd you tell your mom that we are going to study?" Embry looked a little hurt that I hadn't told her the truth. I just shrugged.

"She would want details and I just am not ready to accept them myself let alone tell my family."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that we want to be friends with you?"

"You just don't understand, Embry. My whole life I have been made fun of for my looks. I know that I am different and in my home it's what makes me unique. At school it makes me a freak. I have never had a real friend and when I try I get rejected."

"Yeah, I can understand that in junior high, I mean those kids are brutal, but this is high school. Kids are more mature now and more accepting of differences. Are you sure that you're really giving them a chance? I know that Melanie has a vendetta against you, but there are a lot of other really fun kids at school who are accepting of differences."

This made me so angry, I know that he couldn't possibly know about all the times that my mom had said these words, but I didn't want to hear them from him. I then proceeded to make my point by telling him about Danny and the other girls in my classes with all of their remarks and whispers about me. He started to shake really bad by the end of it and I thought that he was either really cold or just mad. It kind of made me feel better that he was acting this way, it made me think that he might actually care.

"Embry, are you okay?"

"Oh… yeah, sorry I just can't believe that they would say those things right to your face. I didn't think that Melanie could be so cruel. Man, I wish it was okay to hit girls, this Danny kid on the other hand, I can definitely take care of." I laughed at this and I felt better having shared this with Embry. "Thanks, but I think I would prefer you to leave him alone. I just want to put it behind me." He didn't look totally convinced, but he did drop it so I was satisfied. We finally got to the cliffs as the sun was setting. It was picturesque and my breath was taken away with the view.

"Embry, this is beautiful. Thanks for letting me come with you."

He just laughed at my reaction and said, "Just wait till you hear all the stories. Those are the best." I knew that this was going to be a night to remember.

Embry took me around to meet all of his friends and it was amazing to see how alike they all were. They not only look like they could all be brothers but they have similar mannerisms and expressions. Quil was there with two little girls and their mom. I met the infamous Sam and his fiancé Emily, Paul was there alone and I saw Jared and Kim who were seniors as well. There were others, but I can't really remember their names. Embry sat down on a log next to Quil and the girls and motioned for me to follow him. That's when Billy, an older man in a wheel chair and sad eyes, started to tell the old legends of the Quileutes. It was so cold and I was shivering, Embry just casually pulled me next to him and put his arm around me. I was a shocked by how warm he was and I looked up at him with a questioning look. He just shrugged; I guess that since I was so cold that his warm body just jolted my senses. I'm not complaining though, I was warming up really fast with him next to me.

I was mesmerized by the legends, but the story that held the most interest for me was about how the wolves would imprint on their soul mates. I really wanted to know more about this legend. I wonder where it originated from.

"Embry, I was wondering about something in the legends."

"Yeah, what is it?" He sounded a little hesitant and that confused me, but I was really curious.

"You know the imprinting that Billy talked about?" He nodded so I continued, "How exactly does it work, in the legends I mean?" He looked at me with a peculiar smile on his face and then he started explaining it to me.

"Well, in the legends, imprinting happened when one of the protectors found their soul mate. All it took was one look at her and he knew that she was the one for him. I guess his world kind of shifts and now his whole purpose in life is to make her happy and to protect her."

"Wow that is so romantic!" Embry just kind of snorted and started focusing on the fire. I didn't mind because I was lost in my daydreams. How I longed for someone to love me. I feel like I could never be loved by anyone, but if I could find love this way I would know that no matter what I would be accepted by that person. Alas, these are only legends and I was destined to not have that kind of relationship. I have been prepared since kindergarten for rejection and I just had to accept the fact that I would be alone for my life. I know that I sound a little on the melodramatic side, but I really have had a hard time and I just can't picture myself being happy.

I was lost in these thoughts when the atmosphere changed and everyone around me stiffened. I looked around to see the cause and out of the woods walked a huge wolf-like creature. He must have been the size of a horse and he was the color of a russet sunset. Oddly enough my mind called him beautiful and I was not afraid of him. I was yanked out my thoughts by one word.

"Jacob." It was Billy.

I looked at Embry with a question in my eyes.

"Is that his pet?" Why else would he call a large wolf by a name? Then something clicked in my mind. My eyes got huge and my head snapped back to the big wolf. Were these legends true? They couldn't be. Werewolves are a myth. They can't be real. This must be a joke they are playing on me.

Embry let out a short laugh and looked at Sam. "Um, no that's not Billy's pet."

Sam looked at the wolf then looked pointedly at me and the wolf looked at me. At first I thought that Sam was offering me as dinner, but the wolf ran off and I didn't see him again. It was the weirdest experience I had ever had. Sam excused himself to go get something, he wasn't really clear and then everyone else started to head off in different directions. I was still overly confused. I felt like I wanted to go into the forest and look for the wolf, but that must be my overly tired and crazy brain talking.

Right before all of us dispersed Sam walked back to the bonfire with another man, or boy I couldn't tell, they are all so freakishly big! He was gorgeous. He had chin length black hair, the perfect russet color skin, deep dark eyes, and plump luscious lips. Wait, what am I thinking?! What is wrong with me? At that moment he looked right at me and there was anger and sadness and maybe longing in his eyes. It was all so confusing, but I couldn't look away. I was entranced in his eyes.

Everyone started running up to him and welcoming him home. That's when I heard his name. Jake, hmm…not too far off from Jacob. No, he can't be a wolf. Embry grabbed my elbow and helped me up. I walked with him over to Jake.

"Hey man, long time no see." He seemed upbeat, but behind it I could hear concern in Embry's voice. That struck me as odd because he was hardly ever serious. "This is Kara Chehalis, Kara this is Jacob Black." Ah, the infamous Jacob Black has finally graced us with his presence. I felt a little dimwitted for not putting it together before this point. I think I was a little distracted by his rugged good looks. Jeez, I need to get control of my thoughts!

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I said this very shyly. I had to break eye contact with him because of the intense look he was giving me. I heard a couple of profanities coming from Embry's direction and I was a little puzzled but too self conscious to look up.

"No, I'm not ready." He said this so forcefully that I almost flinched. He turned and ran off into the woods and Sam was on his heels and strangely stripping off his shirt. I was stunned; did I repulse him that much?

Jacob's POV

I ran into the woods knowing what had happened. My heart is not ready to start anything new. Before I knew what was happening I was in wolf form and running away, again. This time though, I wasn't allowed to leave.

_Jacob, stop._

A command, I couldn't leave or move for that matter.

_I saw what happened and I can see what is in your mind. I know you think that you are not ready, but maybe this is exactly what you need. Your body and mind know how to heal you best and Kara may be the medicine you need for your wounds._

_Sam, I vowed to myself that I would never love anyone except for Bella. I will not follow through with the imprint. I will fight hard and I will break this bond._

Sam was right next to me. I knew he was angry at my reaction to imprinting, I could see it in his mind and I could see him trembling with anger towards me. His thoughts were of Emily and Leah and all the pain and hurt that situation caused. I couldn't blame him for being angry at my reaction, but I also am different than him and I wasn't going to give into it like that. It goes against my nature to be so angry towards my pack brothers, but I feel like I am losing control over my life and I am fighting to regain it.

_Jacob, you are in control of your life. This is your soul's way of dealing with your heartache. Please, don't make this harder on yourself. You are fighting a losing battle. Kara comes from a great family and she has had a rough life, socially. You will see when you run patrols with Embry._

_Is Embry dating her? They seem really close._

_No, they are just friends. He felt sorry for her, the first time he met her and he and Quil befriended her. I think he sensed that she would have a connection with the pack. She fits with us pretty well._

_I know that she is full blooded Quileute, because of her family, but where does she get her looks from?_

_I don't know, Jake. It's a really sensitive topic with her, so tread lightly. I can see that you aren't going to pursue her. I do not agree with you, but I won't push you. Just remember that your instincts know what you need. Go back to the party. You have put Billy through enough and it is time you reunite._

_I will, give me a minute to get myself together. Thanks, Sam._

With that he phased and dressed. He walked back toward the party and I ran to my house to grab a pair of old shorts. I couldn't put it off any longer so I went back. I knew that my dad would be heartbroken at what I had done. I didn't even get to really see him. This girl came into my life at the wrong time and I can't change the way a feel about this.

As I walked out of the trees Embry walked towards me and I could see the anger in his face. Sam tried to head him off, but Embry waved him off. I was just relieved that the girl wasn't with him. He got right up in my face and started telling me off.

"You had no right to treat Kara that way. She has been through enough without you adding to her insecurities. If you intend on hurting her further I will take care of you. You don't deserve her; she's too good for you." After he was done I could see a twinge of regret, but I knew he was right, she deserved someone who could love her without hesitation.

"I'm sorry, Embry, I just wasn't thinking. I'm not ready for this and I am going to fight it. You're right, she deserves better than me and I am going to give her a chance to find someone better." I could see that I had surprised him. I knew he was itching for a fight to defend her feelings, but I also knew he was right. Against my will, though, I was curious why she needed to be protected and I was a little agitated that he seemed so attached to her.

"Listen, man, I know I was harsh, but she has had a rough time at school and I can't help but feel protective." He just confirmed my thoughts about him and her, but I got control of my instincts and responded to him.

"Thanks, Embry, for understanding." I knocked him on the shoulder and made my way to my dad. I had to get this reunion over with and I knew it was going to be hard to look into his eyes and see the disappointment there. I walked up to him and bent over to give him a hug.

"My son." Those two words portrayed all the love my father had for me and I could see the tears in his eyes when I pulled back. I felt guilt wash over me for what I put him through and I couldn't hold back the tears that were building up. As one streamed down my face I tried to put into words how I felt.

"Dad, I am so sorry for running away like I did. It was irresponsible and I will change my ways. I will take up the responsibilities that are mine to bear." I couldn't get anymore out.

"You don't need to apologize, I knew you had to deal with the loss somehow, I am just happy that you are home." He then looked at me with his critical, yet extremely observant eyes and said, "I saw the exchange between you and the Chehalis girl and I want to tell you that I am here if you need to talk." I didn't want to think about that right now so I just nodded my head and stood up. I heard her voice then.

"Hey, Embry, do you think you can take me home now?"

"Yeah, Kara, let me just go tell everyone that we're leaving." He walked over to us and said, "Hey guys, Kara wants to go home so I'm going to take her." I noticed that he flashed a glance my direction and I knew that he blamed me for her wanting to leave. I just nodded my farewell to him and he walked back towards her.

I watched as Embry started walking her back through the little wooded area to the cars and I felt a twinge of anger and jealousy as he put his hand on the small of her back to guide her. I can't believe what I am feeling! I don't even know this Kara, and I am feeling irrational and misguided feelings toward her. I am going to have to fight harder than this if I am going to wipe her from my mind. Embry being friends with her is going to make this hard. He is going to be seeing her a lot and in turn I will see her when we are on patrol together. I would probably see her at school as well. This is going to be a long year. After this I made my excuses and ran home to sleep.

Kara's POV

Embry took me home and I just went straight up to my room after telling my parents that I was home. I just wanted to forget about tonight. I tried hard, but it didn't work. I really didn't understand what had happened. All I knew is that my presence had scared Jacob Black off. Embry kept telling me it wasn't my fault and that Jacob had a lot of things to work through, but I have known my whole life that I was different and Jacob just proved that looking at me was all it took to scare away the good looking men. He was _so _good looking. Even as dirty and unkempt as he was, he had gorgeous skin, deep brown eyes, and from what I could see, perfect white teeth. I can't believe that I am developing a crush for a guy who can't even stand to be in my presence.

I know that Embry was trying to make me understand that none of this was my fault, but I couldn't help but feel responsible for his actions. I remember when Sam came back from taking off the first time, he walked over to Emily and gave her a hug and whispered something to her. She nodded her head and looked at me with sympathy. My heart couldn't take it so I had taken a walk on the beach. I can still see the last look I got from Emily as I walked away with Embry, she really felt bad for me and it made me feel worse for myself. I was in tears by the time we got to the car and now I am crying uncontrollably. The look on Jacob's face just summed up how everyone felt about me, including myself. There was fear, disgust, and hate just shooting daggers out of his eyes at me. I fell asleep with those eyes staring at me in my mind and my sleep that night was not restful.

**Okay, they met! I hope you liked it. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I am done editing it. **


	6. Chapter 6 Awkward

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I have two really active boys and our house need some tlc this week. I feel like my chapters keep getting longer and I feel bad about that, but I really needed all of this stuff in here to set up for later chapters. Feel free to review at the end! I love to hear from all of you. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and added this story to your various lists.**

**As Always, I don't own anything, we all know that Stephenie is the genius behind all of this.**

Chapter Six

Awkward

Kara's POV

The next morning Ashley woke me up by bounding into my room and jumping on my bed.

"So, I heard that you were 'studying' with Embry last night," she said this with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Ash, it was nothing, he just took me to a bonfire on the cliffs by the beach. There were a lot of the elders there and all of his friends. I don't think of Embry that way, he's just a friend. He just wanted me to enjoy the stories that Billy Black told." With this I remembered the big wolf that I had forgotten after the encounter with Jacob. "Hey, do you remember the old stories about the men who turned into wolves?"

"Not really, but you can't honestly think that I believe you when you say you don't think of Embry that way, he's pretty hot, seriously!" She obviously wasn't going to be deterred, but I am really curious now.

"Honestly, Ash, I don't think of him that way! _Anyway_, last night this giant wolf came to the bonfire, and I mean he was huge! At least six feet tall and a russet color," I then went on to tell her about the exchange between Sam and the wolf and then the appearance of Jacob after the wolf left.

"Wait, did you say that Jacob Black is back?!" She shrieked into my ear. My ears were literally ringing after that.

"Yikes, Ash, I think I'm deaf now."

"Answer me, Kara!" She said this almost angry.

"Yes, yes he showed up last night and it looked like it was the first time anyone has seen him in a long time."

"Wow, how did he look? Does he still look depressed about that girl or was he happy to be home?" She was so excited to hear the details of his return, but I was not very willing to share the exchange that happened between us. She wasn't patient so I finally just told her everything. When I was done I could see anger in her eyes and I felt bad because I knew that she has a crush on him. When I remembered this I felt a twinge of jealousy and I was confused by that. It was obvious that Jacob would never care for me in that way, but thinking that Ashley wanted him and that she had never been turned down before made me feel jealous and at the same time I was in pain. How can I feel this strongly about a guy who I barely met and who can't even stand to look at me?

"I'm sorry, Kara. I really thought that Jake was a good guy."

"Ashley, I am sure he is. I just don't think that he wanted a newcomer at his homecoming party. I'm sure he was just caught off guard. Hey, I know you like him, but what about Nate?" I really didn't want to ruin her opinion about Jacob just because of my short comings.

"Well, Nate's cool and all, but if I have a chance with Jake, well you know. I mean Nate and I aren't that serious, I don't even think that we are exclusive. Anyway, did you at least have fun with Embry?"

"Oh, yeah, how can anyone not have fun with Embry?"

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur and I soon found myself getting ready for a new week of school.

Jake's POV

I just got off of patrol when I noticed that school would be starting in an hour. I had just enough time to shower and get dressed. I grabbed the closest thing to my hand in my closet and threw it on with a pair of jeans and headed out the door. Billy followed me out for some reason.

"I think you will get some odd looks when you show up without shoes. I bought you a new pair while you were gone. Really, Jacob, this is the last pair I can buy you so please control yourself." I kind of laughed at myself because I wasn't really used to wearing shoes.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll be careful and make sure I take them off before phasing. See you later."

"Bye, son."

With that I put on the shoes and jumped in my Rabbit and was off to school. Everything looked the same, but I was so different that I felt like everything else should be different also. I had been fighting the urge to go find Kara all weekend and I had won the fight. All weekend I kept seeing those spring green eyes staring at me. I could picture her little body that almost looked fragile in the way she held herself. I couldn't help but admit that she was beautiful, but I resisted the urge to seek her out all weekend and I am pretty proud of myself for succeeding. Embry ran patrols with me on Sunday and I had a hard time controlling my anger when I saw what she had gone through. I can't believe how people are treating her at school! I had to phase back because I was starting to care too much and my will to fight was waning. Embry was pretty pissed that I wouldn't give in, but I explained to him again why I couldn't and he seemed to accept it, for now. I am feeling pretty strong in my fight against the imprinting. I just hope that we don't see each other in school. She's a sophomore so I think the odds are in my favor. I got out of the car and saw Embry and Quil right away; I mean it's hard to miss one of us in a crowd, especially a crowd full of teenagers who haven't reached their full potential.

"Hey, man. You look like crap."

"Thanks, Embry, just wait until after school and I will show you how much I appreciate your comment." I said with menace in my voice. I haven't been sleeping well so I have just been running patrols. He knew this, of course, but that would never stop Embry from his taunting.

"Maybe you should take it easy, Jake. You haven't stopped going for months." Quil was a little more understanding of the situation, but I knew that he was angry at me for trying to reject my imprint. He would get to thinking about it and then thoughts of trying to leave Claire would come into his mind and he would get angry at me for thinking such a thing. We were on patrol Saturday when I realized this.

"I'm fine." That was all I could say before I heard that voice.

"Hey Embry, hi Quil." I turned around to see _her_ standing there. Quil and Embry greeted her like it wasn't a big deal and I looked at them pointedly and received glares in return.

Kara's POV

I turned to say hi to Jacob when I saw the looks that he was exchanging with the other two. I immediately just took off and headed to English. I wasn't going to be the reason that they had a fight. I was thinking about the exchange all through class and decided that the best thing for me to do is to distance myself from them. It was obvious that Jacob was not comfortable around me and I didn't want to make this harder on Embry and Quil. They were so happy to have him back and I didn't want to taint that.

When lunch came around I wasn't sure what to do. I have only sat with the guys twice, but now that Jacob was back I didn't think that I should. I found an empty table and took out the book I had been reading. In my mind I didn't look so pathetic eating alone if it looked like I chose this for time to read. I know, I know, people see right through me, but it made me feel a little better. I didn't notice when Embry walked up to me and I was startled when he started talking.

"Kara, what's up? Why aren't you at our normal table?" He started laughing at my jumpy reaction to him. I processed what he said and kind of smirked. "Okay, when you sit at the same table twice, does that really qualify it as your 'normal' spot?" He gave me a pointed look and said, "Kara, why won't you sit with us?" Jeez, serious Embry was not as much fun.

"I just thought that I would give you guys some space to reconnect or whatever." I was mumbling by the end of it, but as usual Embry picked up every word.

"Stop it Kara, you are our friend and we want you to get to know Jake also." I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked back knowing I was giving in.

It looked like I wasn't going to be given a choice so I just followed him and walked over to "our" table. I sat next to Quil and Embry sat across from me next to Jacob.

"Hey, Kara, how have your classes been today?" You could cut the tension with a knife. I could also pinpoint where the source was. Jacob was avoiding meeting my gaze and was staring off to the window not really looking out of it. He must really loath my looks if he can't even look at me for two seconds. I think that he and Melanie would get along great.

"Um, fine, I guess. You know the usual." Could I sound more awkward? I decided that I had tortured Jacob enough with my presence and just made my excuses and left.

Embry's POV

He wouldn't even look at her and I knew she felt uncomfortable sitting there. I was starting to get angry and I could tell that Quil felt the same way.

"Okay, well I have to finish up something before my next class, yeah, um see ya." She took off so fast that I knew she was blaming herself for the awkward silence and for Jake's non-reaction to her. This almost put me over the edge and I was going to say something.

"Sorry, guys, I just can't look at her without everything just getting messed up in my head." Jake beat me to it, again, and the look in his eyes said it all. He was panicked and confused and angry and I felt sorry for him. I couldn't really know what he was going through since I haven't imprinted myself, but Quil held empathy in his eyes and I knew that they would be running patrols together tonight to clear things up. That took me off the hot seat for today and I was grateful.

"Listen, Jake, I know you're hurting and you're confused, but this is hurting Kara and I can't let you do that. She is going to feel rejected again and I can't let that happen to her. Please, just give her a chance." I have no idea where that came from and I was tempted to look behind me to see if someone else had said it.

Jake looked at me with pain in his eyes and something else that I couldn't pinpoint.

"So, if you care for her so much, _Embry_, why don't you just date her and be with her. What's holding you back?" Jealousy, that was it, I almost laughed at him, but he was angry and that would put him over the edge. I had to control my amusement and respond to calm him down. I could see Quil fighting laughter and it almost made me lose it again.

"Jake, I don't think of her in that way, but that doesn't mean I don't care about her. Just think about it." He was shaking now and I decided that now was the time to walk off so I did. We didn't need a giant wolf exploding in the cafeteria.

**Kara's POV**

As I walked away the feeling of mortification was getting stronger. I had tears starting to brim in my eyes and I was determined not to let them fall. Just as I was winning the battle against my feelings Embry showed up.

"Hey Kara, wait up," he yelled it pretty loud and everyone then focused on me. Great, just what I need, an audience to my already embarrassing situation. At least we were out in the hall where Jacob couldn't see me. Embry caught up to me and gave me a hug, which caught me completely off guard for two reasons. 1) He never really touched me before, except for at the bonfire. 2) He was so hot that I thought he would keel over and become delirious right here in front of me.

"Embry, are you okay, you are burning up! Here, I'll take you to the hospital; you need to be checked out." I was rambling and I knew it but he was so hot and I was worried about one of my only friends.

"Chill out, Kara, I'm fine. I always run a little hot, I mean look at me." He said this while pointing out what he considered his best assets; his face, chest and arms. I just rolled my eyes at him and gave him my best glare to let him know that he wasn't going to get off the hook that easily.

He cut me off before I even had a chance to get going again, "Listen, Kara, it is not my fault that you are freakishly cold and that my _hot_ body," he says with a wink, "scalds you." At this point my anger and embarrassment boiled over and I hit his arm as hard as I could with my fist. I then realized that I had made a big mistake.

"Ah, Embry, you really hurt me! What are you made of, granite?" At this comment he kind of laughed and said, "I have really toned biceps, as I have tried to point out repeatedly to you, and you are a delicate girl." I would have hit him again, but my hand really hurt and it was starting to swell. This can't be good.

"Embry, I think that I really hurt my hand." With this he got a worried look on his face and took a look at it and mumbled something too softly for me to hear, but I was pretty sure that it wasn't an appropriate comment.

"Kara, I think that you broke your hand, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"What?! No, I'm fine. I'm sure that I just bruised it." Just as I said that one tear escaped my eye and rolled down my face to counter the argument I had made. I really hate hospitals and I try everything in my power to not end up in one. I am lucky that I'm not clumsy so that it is easy for me to avoid these situations. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"You are not fine and I am taking you…mostly because I don't want to face Jake if I don't." The last part was spoken so low that I wasn't sure if he really even said it. Just then Jacob and Quil showed up.

"Hey, I thought you would be in class by now, Kara." Quil said this almost as if he wanted me gone so he could speak to Embry and Jacob alone. Before I could respond Embry cut in and told them what had happened and then the most confusing reaction came from Jacob.

"What! Embry what were you thinking letting her hit you like that. You know that you could hurt her," he then turned to me with concern and worry in his eyes and asked, "Are you okay, do you need me to do anything, where does it hurt?" I was really dazed and I didn't know what to do. I was lucky that Embry jumped in right then and saved me.

Embry gave a short laugh, "Yeah Jake, I asked her to hit me as hard as she could so that she could break her hand on my large bicep." I could see that Jacob was loosing control on his baseless anger so I decided that I should cut in to ease out of a sticky and confusing situation.

"Um…I'm fine and I think I will take Embry up on his offer and go to the hospital." I was so confused from Jacob's reaction that I really didn't know what I just agreed to because I kept thinking about what he had said. I just let Embry lead me out of the school and to his beat up truck. Class had already started and luckily no one noticed my plight and I could take comfort in the fact that Embry would take good care of me. Once he settled me in the car I started to think about the situation and my curiosity about things got worse.

"Hey Embry?" I didn't want to spook him too much so I had to do this delicately.

"Yeah Kara? Are you okay, do you need anything?" I needed to cut him off before he rambled too much.

"I'm fine, it just hurts a little. I just kind of was…um…well…hmm…" I don't know why this was so hard for me to say. He looked over at me with a worried look on his face. He probably thought that I was becoming delirious from the pain.

"Kara, I promise we will be there soon, I'm really sorry."

"No, stop Embry, I'm fine. I just want to know why Jacob doesn't like me." I said the last part really fast and low just to get it out. I was regretting that because now he would want me to repeat it.

"I don't know if I can really give you a good answer for that. Jake has had a hard year and he is trying to get himself back in the swing of things. I think that you should talk to Jake about this and let him explain things to you." He surprised me yet again with his superior hearing skills. What he said, though, caught me off guard.

"Embry, I don't think that I could ever just talk to him. He is completely out of my league, come to think of it, so are you and Quil, but anyway, it is just ridiculous of me to think that he and I could have a friendship." Did I just say that out loud?! Maybe I am delirious.

"Kara, don't think like that. You are an amazing girl. I don't know why Melanie and all of them have been teasing you, probably because they are jealous, but you need to ignore them!" He was really getting worked up about this and my hand was really throbbing. I snorted after I registered the jealousy comment and almost laughed out loud, but I was in too much pain for that.

"You must be insane if you think that Melanie could be jealous of me. I mean look at me, Embry, I am not pretty, not like she is and I don't belong here." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I wish you could see yourself the way we do, Kara. By 'we' I mean Quil, _Jake_ and me. I mean it Kara, you really don't see you for who you are and as far as belonging here, you have no idea how much you are a part of us. Just give Jake time to come around and you will see." I already had tears in my and this comment just made them pour over. I didn't really believe that they saw me this way, but it sure was nice to hear it from someone other than my family. By this point we had pulled up to the hospital and I was getting ready to get out. Embry was over at my side in a flash and helped me out. I looked up into his chocolate eyes and I felt so grateful to have him in my life.

"Thanks Embry, for everything." That's all I could say to convey the way I felt.

**Okay, there it is. I really loved this chapter with Embry and Kara's relationship getting closer. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. I don't know when I will be able to update again. I am editing a novel for my husband's grandfather and he needs to get it to the publisher next week so I will be busy. I might update, though, just to take a break from it all. Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7 Detective Work

**A/N: I really needed this break, so here is the next chapter. I really love the food that Kara's family ate for dinner and as soon as I can figure it out I am going to put the recipe on my page. It is the easiest recipe to make and it's so good! Okay, enough ranting, here's the chapter, enjoy!**

**I do not own anything related to Twilight.**

Chapter Seven

Detective Work

**Kara**

The hospital could have been worse. I convinced the doctor not to call my parents and the only reason he agreed was because my injury was not that bad. He only had to put a removable splint on and gave me a few pain killers and sent me home. All in all a pretty good trip considering it was the hospital.

When I got home it was a little after four and Ashley was waiting and she was really anxious. Apparently Quil told her what happened and that Embry would bring me home when we were done. I was really glad that she was waiting for me and that we could talk about what had been bothering me ever since my hug with Embry. I explained to Ash about how hot he was when we hugged and about how I broke my fist on his arm, but he didn't even flinch and how he was really close to Sam Uley who was so much older than them.

"Wait a minute; did you say that Embry gave you a hug?" Oh jeez, I should have seen this coming. Don't get me wrong I love my sister and she is my best friend, but she can be a bit shallow minded or I guess one-track minded. She really cares a lot about me, but she spends a lot of time on looks and boys. I rolled my eyes at her before I responded.

"It was only because he thought that I was upset. It wasn't a big deal so let's just focus on everything else." Hopefully that crisis was averted.

"Why were you upset? Did Jake say something again?"

"No, you are getting off topic here." I was starting to get frustrated with her. "I want to figure out what their big secret is. I know that there is something different about them and I want to know what it is. I mean they are all extremely large and look a lot alike, they all, or the ones I've touched, are really hot, they have muscles everywhere and they all hang out with a guy who should be in college. Doesn't this strike you as odd?"

"Okay, when you name it like that it does sound suspicious. Didn't you say that at the bonfire Billy Black told all the old legends?"

"Yeah, but I mean those are just stories, it's not like we have a bunch of boys running around town who can turn into wolves and chase after vampires." I said this sarcastically but by the end of the statement I wasn't so sure. I was going to have to do some serious observing of the guys this week.

"Girls, it's time to eat!" Oh great, now I have to explain what happened to my parents. This is not good. Ashley and I ran downstairs and saw that my dad and Ben were already sitting down at the table. It looked like we were having honey chicken and rice for dinner. Yeah! I loved this meal, it's so yummy!

"Yum, my favorite, thanks mom!" Just smelling the food made me feel so much better. My mom turned and smiled at me.

"I'm glad you like it, Kara." She went to look at Ashley when she noticed my hand. Here we go. "Kara! What happened to your hand?"

"Well, I broke it at school." Her eyes got huge and I knew that the overreaction was coming in 5..4..3..2..1

"YOU WHAT!! HOW DID YOU DO THIS? WHY DIDN'T THE SCHOOL CALL ME? WHY DIDN'T THE DOCTOR CALL ME?" She was out of breath and my dad had gotten up to wrap his arms around her to sooth her. He decided to take control of the situation.

"Kara, sweet-pea," he used my nickname that only he was allowed to say, "how did this happen?"

"Well, I was talking with my friend when I _playfully_ hit him and I guess I caught my hand funny and broke it." I could see the disapproval written all over my father's face, but my mom lit up at the mention of a friend.

"Really, which friend was this?" Mom had calmed down quite a bit and I felt more comfortable now.

"It was Embry." She looked a little disappointed that it was the same friend and not another one, but she covered that quickly and moved on to her next concern.

"Why didn't anyone call me to tell me what happened?"

"The doctor didn't think that it was that bad. I only have to wear this removable splint for a couple of weeks and then go back in to make sure that everything healed correctly. It's not that big of a deal, Mom." My dad decided that this was where he needed to teach me a lesson.

"Kara, I really don't think that any type of hitting is appropriate. Even if it is playful, you should not do it. I really expect much more out of you." I nodded my head and looked down at the ground. At least he didn't know that I was annoyed at the time. He is a firm believer that peaceful actions speak louder than violence in conflicts. I, on the other hand, find that my body reacts faster than my mind. Obviously this creates problems with my new freakishly large friends.

"Can we eat now, Mom, I'm starving and the guys want to come over later to shoot some hoops." Ben has two loves in his life right now; food and basketball. We knew better than to keep the food away any longer. He could get pretty cranky in that situation. We ate in relative peace while Ashley gossiped about things at school while my mom listened intently. That night I thought of Jacob's eyes as they looked when he found out I was hurt. If I didn't know better, I would think that he cared about me in that moment, but I know that he doesn't. I fell asleep daydreaming about Jacob wanting to talk to me and be near me. It almost felt like it could happen.

The next day at school the guys seemed really tired and put out about something and I wanted to find out what was bothering them. I don't really get to talk to them in between class because they were seniors and we really didn't have many opportunities to see each other. Lunch was when I was going to start in on my investigation.

When I arrived I noticed that they had an enormous amount of food in front of them. I guess I hadn't really paid attention before, but these guys could really put away a lot of food. I took this information and filed it away in my mind to come back to later.

"So guys, what were you up to last night that made you look like zombies today?" I thought that I phrased this casually enough to not clue them into the fact that I am trying to figure them out. They all stiffened a little and looked at each other before Quil answered.

"We were working really late."

"Oh, I didn't know that you had a job. What do you do? Do you all work together?" Maybe I was getting a little too excited I needed to tone it down. "I could probably use a job this summer and I would prefer to work with my friends." I avoided looking at Jacob when I said this because I don't think that he considers me his friend.

"We work for Sam Uley and I don't think we will have any additions this summer." They tensed at this and eyed each other with a funny look on their faces.

"Oh, that's okay; I'll have to look in Forks, probably, since there's not much around here." I hoped that I passed this off as casual. I was so excited that I found out the reason they were all connected to Sam. In my mind I was bouncing up and down and clapping my hands like a five year old.

"Oh yeah, were do you want to work?" Quil seemed relieved to have the conversation turn towards me so I gave him some general answers and then I had to run to class so I could finish some homework.

All week I tried to pry more information out of them, but they were pretty guarded and I didn't want to push too hard because I really wanted to keep their friendship. I just would throw random questions out and they would either effectively avoid the question or they would answer before they thought too much about it and then quickly cover it up by changing the subject. Jacob seemed to be more comfortable in my presence. He didn't look at me very often, but he would say hi and bye to me and I thought that was a great improvement. He also seemed to notice that I was digging for something. He was always the one that would change the subject before I could dig too deep. By Thursday I had a lot of information gathered and I wanted to bounce my ideas off of someone, preferably Ashley.

"Okay Ash, I need to go through the list of things that I learned about the guys this week and I want you to help me brainstorm." She didn't look very thrilled to be spending Thursday evening this way, but she was willing to give in.

"Okay, Kara, tell me what you learned. You know, I can't believe that you are becoming such good friends with them. Last year they were so withdrawn and guarded and they didn't really talk to anyone. I even remember when they didn't talk to Quil. Anyway, I don't think that I will be able to help you much with this quest you have." I knew that Ashley didn't mean her words as an insult to me even though they sounded like one. I just decided to ignore her comments and focus on what I had on my mind.

"It's okay, I just need to bounce ideas off of you." I pulled out my paper that I had written down a list of things that might clue me into what was going on with them. "Okay, here's my list:

1. They all work for Sam and they seem like they are on call.

2. They have really high body heat and never seem to get sick (I asked them).

3. They all look alike, but if you look closely you can see differences.

4. They don't seem to get hurt very easily.

5. They eat like elephants.

6. They are all extremely tall and well built.

7. I have seen a couple other guys at school who look like them too. They seem

to know each other.

8. I heard Quil say 'leeches' when I walked up to them the other day before he got

cut off by Jacob.

"There, I think that is all of it. What do you think?" I looked over my list to make sure that I had mentioned everything and the realization hit me that my original suspicion must be right, as crazy as it was. "Ash, I think that the legends are true." I said this almost like a question and Ashley gave me a shocked look.

"Kara, they can't be true. There are no such things as werewolves or vampires! And who do you think looks like them?"

"Just think about it Ashley, everything fits. What else could be so huge that they wouldn't tell their friends about it? They even leave school in the middle of the day if Sam asks them to. Remember on Monday when I broke my hand?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, Jacob and Quil took off with Sam and Embry got a call to meet them after he was done helping me. That was in the middle of the school day!"

"I guess that it is kind of weird that the teachers would let them get away with that. Back to my question before, who else do they seem to know?" She really does have a one-track mind!

"Oh, well there's Jared, who is a senior, and Seth who's a freshman. Anyway, I am going to assume, even though I think that I might be going crazy, that the legends are true."

"I guess that I have noticed that Jared talks to them during class. He normally is with his girlfriend, Kim, though. I still think that you are nuts to believe this but whatever makes you sleep better at night, Kara, just don't get mad when I don't play along. Also, don't tell people your theory; you really don't need to give more fuel to Melanie." Okay, that hurt coming from my sister and I had to take a moment to get the pain off my face before I answered her.

"Jeez, Ash, of course I wouldn't tell anyone. I wouldn't betray the guys like that." I was really enjoying the easy friendship that I had with them, but I was afraid of the relationship, or lack there of, with Jacob. He never really looked at me after Monday and I didn't push it. I was just happy that he would greet me every once in a while. It is just so typical of my life that the hottest guy in our group is the one that can't stand me. Even though he and I don't really talk, I am finding myself more and more drawn to him. He really is handsome and when he thinks no one is looking he seems so sad and lonely. I wanted to figure out why, but that was another subject that the guys weren't willing to talk about.

It was finally Friday and I was looking forward to this weekend. The guys planned on hanging out at the beach with me tomorrow and I was hoping to let them know that I knew their secret. The school day was going as usual and I was really looking forward to lunch to break up the monotony. I was running late and I was just around the corner to the hall that led to the lunchroom when I heard Embry speak my name.

"Kara is a great girl, Jake, _man_, I just don't know why you are fighting so hard against imprinting on her." What?! He imprinted on me?

"Embry, you know why this is so hard. I love Bella and I will always love her. I will never be able to love Kara that way. You're right, she is a great girl, but I can't let it happen. It just isn't natural to be drawn to someone this way. I didn't want to imprint and I am going to break this bond!" I was on an emotional roller coaster. At first I was happy that Jacob had imprinted on me, but then his words pierced through my heart and took away that momentary happiness. He sounded so angry and I was crushed. I always knew that I was ugly to these people and that it was near impossible to love me in a romantic way, but to have Jacob say it so bluntly just made it so much more real. I didn't hear anything else that was said. I just rushed past them and left school. I vaguely saw Sam out of the corner of my eye, but all I could think about was getting home and leaving here as fast as possible.

Jacob's POV

I was just finished raging at Embry when I saw Kara rush by and I knew that she heard. I felt like the biggest jerk on this earth. Embry went to chase after her and Quil and I were right behind him when Sam cut us off.

"I'm glad you guys are together. I caught a new trail today. I think that there are two of them and the pattern points out that they are looking to feed here for a little while. I want Jake and Embry to take the West and Quil and I will take the North. I already have Jared circling around from the south to make sure they haven't swept that way. Let's go."

Just like that Kara went out of my mind. I knew she was heading home so she would be somewhat safe while we were tracking the leeches. I ran with Embry towards the west and as soon as we hit the cover of the forest I stripped down and tied my pants to my leg and just left my shirt and shoes next to a large tree. I phased and knew immediately that Sam, Embry, Quil and Jared were with me.

_Jared, I want you to join Embry and Jake and take the west trail. Quil and I are heading north. Keep moving in a grid pattern if you don't catch a fresh trail._

I took off as fast as I could just to take my mind off of the things that I said and the knowledge that Kara had heard. I kept seeing her face as she rushed by me, it was tortured and I couldn't help but feel like I betrayed her.

_You did, you idiot. You couldn't just give it a try, no you had to go and break her heart._

_Embry, I can't help how I feel, you know that._

_I know, but, man, you couldn't just keep your mouth shut? She is worth 10 Bella's._

_You don't know what you are talking about._

_Cut it out and focus you two._

That was Sam and I knew that if we didn't get control over ourselves that we could mess up this hunt. We both let it go, for now, and I knew that we would continue after this was over. I wasn't going to let Embry get away with talking about Bella that way.

**Okay, there it is! I love to hear from you after you read it so feel free to review! Maybe I will send you the recipe that way, hmm...that's a thought. Thanks for reading!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Camping

**A/N: Hey guys! Two of my boys are out tonight so it's just me and the baby and he's asleep! So guess what I'm doing? Here is the next chapter. I really am nervous that I didn't get it right so go easy on me if you don't like it. I edited it at least five times. Just so you know Edie is pronounced Ee-dee, it is a nickname for Edith.**

Chapter Eight

Camping

Kara's POV

I got home with tears streaming down my face. All I could think about was getting out of here. I love my family, but I just _can't_ go back to that school. I have been miserable there long enough and I am done! I grabbed my camping bag from the garage with the little two person tent and a sleeping bag. I then rushed up to my room and randomly threw clothes into the bag. I wasn't thinking very clearly and more than once I would catch what I was doing and put the random articles of clothing and bathing suit back on my bed. I grabbed my big winter coat and went to the kitchen and grabbed all the food that I could fit in the remaining space. I wrote a note to my mom telling her that I was heading out that I would call her later. Hopefully this would put off the search party until I had enough time to hide pretty well.

There was a mantra going through my mind the entire time, "_I will never be able to love Kara."_ It kept running through my mind and if I wasn't careful I was going to go crazy. I _knew_ that this would happen, that I would have all my suspicions confirmed, I just wasn't ready for it to happen now. My whole miserable life was running through my head as I started hiking north. I remembered my first day of school in kindergarten and Melanie teasing me about how different I looked. I thought about the look Danny gave me when I asked him to hang out with me. I saw the expression on Jacob's face when he said that he could never love me. All of these horrific memories were whirling through my head and creating a smothering depression in my heart. I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. Why should I breathe? I obviously have no purpose here in this life. No, that was going too far. I need to rein myself in before I make a stupid mistake.

My plan was to follow the coast north along the cliffs. This was the only way I knew not to get lost. I would camp out at night and then pack up and keep heading north.

I don't know how long I had been hiking, but I came to a beautiful clearing on the cliffs that overlooked the ocean. I walked into the trees a little way and found a good spot to set up my tent. I knew that I would need to get it set up soon before the sun set, but before I got to work I sat down and just gazed at the beauty set before me without thinking about anything in particular. I had developed a numb sensation and it was a welcome relief to the raw pain I had to endure before. The walk had done me a great service there.

I was kind of zoning out when I heard someone laugh a beautiful tinkling laugh. I froze thinking that my search party had found me already, but then I saw two strangely beautiful people walk out onto the cliff from the woods.

"Look what we have here, Edith." The man was tall, not as tall as the guys, but taller than most and he had really pale skin and chin length dark brown hair. He was insanely gorgeous, but his eyes threw me off, they were red.

"Mmm, she looks like a sweet snack, Josh." I was so focused on this man that I hardly noticed the small woman walking next to him until she spoke. I turned to her and saw one of the most beautiful faces I had ever seen in my life. She had an oval shape face with perfect cheek bones and full pouty lips. Her eyes were slightly different from the man's; they were much darker with just a hint of red. Her hair was brown and long down her back and so silky it looked like it moved of its own accord. I was entranced by their presence, but then the man spoke again.

"Well, this will be interesting." His voice was deep and smooth, but fear was entering my mind. "She has many fears and several useful weaknesses. She appears to have no one who cares for her. It seems as though the one she does find herself attracted to has no desire to be with her. Oh, wait, he has an unnatural attachment to her, but he is fighting hard against it because he doesn't want to love her. My, my, you are the unwanted one aren't you?" It wasn't a question so much as a statement and I knew that it was true.

The woman, Edith I guess, laughed at his comments. It made me sick knowing that my faults and weaknesses were funny to them. Whoever this guy was he knew that it was impossible to love me. It was torture listening to all the truths he was stating with amusement. Every time he spoke all of my painful memories would float to the surface and I would feel the pain again as if it had just happened. It was pure torture. I don't know how long this went on; the pain was too excruciating to keep track of the time. All I know is that when he stopped assessing my pain and failures the girl, Edith, was grinning at me like I was a piece of meat and that's when I remembered the other parts of the legends, the cold ones. I never thought that I would face one, it was still kind of a myth to me, but they were right here in front of me and there was nothing I could do about it.

They were walking towards me now and I was frozen even though I knew that I should try to run.

"Please, leave me alone. I just want to disappear." I knew that it was useless, but I had to try.

"I don't think so." Edith said in a sing-song voice. "You smell just delightful. There is a bit of a foul scent about you, but for the most part you will do just fine."

"Not yet, Edie, this one will be fun to torture. There is just so much to choose from. The unrequited love is just the tip of the iceberg, although it is a rather large piece of it. She also has no friends and is barely tolerated in her social community. Her family loves her because they have to, but that is all she has. I just can't get over what fun I am having with all of these delightful memories and feelings." By the end of his rant all of my numb wounds were throbbing again. I heard Jacob's voice as clear as day saying how he couldn't love me. Without a doubt in my mind I knew it was true. No one can love me.

"Josh, she just has such an underlying sweetness to her. I don't want to wait any longer. We will find you another plaything later." Edith said this almost seductively and I felt like I was intruding on a private moment. It was sick the way she looked at me. I knew that I needed to get out of here fast. Just as I was getting ready to take off I heard an earsplitting growl. At first I thought that it came from one of them, but I realized that they were looking beside me and I turned and saw a very large wolf. He was over six feet tall with short russet brown fur. He seemed similar to the wolf from the bonfire, but his fur was shorter and seemed more cared for. I thought that he was beautiful.

He jumped in front of me in a defensive stance and I soon realized that there were other wolves that were surrounding the two…vampires. There I thought it, as ridiculous as it sounds, they are vampires. I watched in horror as they started to fight each other. It was hard to keep up since they were so fast. I saw the chocolate brown wolf get slammed into a tree by Josh and then the he took off before any of the other wolves could get him. He seemed a little concerned for Edith because he looked towards her before he took off. You could see the pain in his eyes, but apparently his self preservation was stronger than his love for her. The wolf that he knocked into the tree wasn't moving, he looked really hurt.

Edith put up a good fight. She was so small that she could flit in between the wolves really fast. It took them a while to catch on to her fighting technique and start to make progress. She got a good punch into the lighter brown wolf and he went down. That was all the distraction the other two needed to get a hold of her. The black one clamped down on her shoulder and neck with his large jaw and the grey one went for her limbs tearing her right leg off first with a sickening crunch. I winced, but I couldn't seem to look away. I watched as the black one ripped her head off with part of her shoulder coming with it. He flung it to the ground and it rolled over about a foot away from where I was standing. The wolf in front of me kicked it away towards the other pieces of her body while the other two continued to rip her apart. It looked like they were making a campfire out of all of the pieces. Once all of the parts were collected in a pile the black one went into the trees and a large man that I recognized as Sam Uley walked back out with something in his hand. It was a lighter; he set some kindling wood on fire and set it next to the body parts and they started to burn. It was unnerving to watch her be torn apart and burned, but I was a little relieved that I was going to be okay.

Sam turned to me and said, "Kara, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think so." I couldn't really say anything else. He just nodded his head and went back into the woods.

I turned to the wolf that had been protecting me and I assumed that it was Embry since he could be pretty protective of me.

"Thanks, Embry, for saving me." The wolf cocked his head to one side almost questioning me. "I'm sorry that I ran away, but after hearing what Jacob had said about not being able to love me, I just couldn't stay there. I have been torn down so much and hearing Jacob, of all people, voice the very fears that I had pushed me over the edge. I know that I probably hurt you by not talking to you first, but I really wasn't thinking clearly. I heard you tell Jacob that he couldn't fight imprinting on me and at first I was excited to know that I could be with him. For a brief second I saw a happy life ahead of me, but then Jacob voiced his opinion on the matter and I knew that I could never be loved. If the man that _imprinted _on me can't love me then who can?" By this point I was in tears again and then to my horror Embry just took off and I was alone.

I noticed that the two injured wolves, the chocolate brown and the lighter brown, had been helped by the other wolves and that they were probably on their way back to the reservation. I looked around and saw my bag on the ground and I went to get it so that I could head back to my house. Now that my head was a little more clear I knew I had to go home and I was scared that the male vampire would be out there still. Just then I saw a large figure in the shadows watching me and my heart started racing. Then he walked out and I saw Jacob. At first I was confused and then I realized that it must have been him the whole time and I was terribly embarrassed for spilling my heart to him.

"Kara, I'm sorry that you had to hear what I said." I cut him off; I didn't need him to apologize for the way he felt.

"Stop, Jake, you can't help the way you feel. I am who I am and it's fine. I will work through this and I will try to find a way to be happy. I don't expect you to be able to love me, but maybe we can just be friends, you know, just the guys and me. That's all I really need is friendship and then I know that I can get through the next two and a half years before I can move away…forever."

"Kara, I don't think that I can be around you that much. It makes it too hard on me to be near you. Can you understand that?" I knew that might be a problem but I was hoping that we could work through it. "I'm sure that Embry and Quil will stay friends with you, but I am going to be keeping my distance." With that he started walking into the forest. He looked back at me and I knew that he wanted me to follow him. I walked up to him and fell in step with him. It was a bit of an awkward silence for a while until I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"So, I didn't realize that you guys were so big when you changed into wolves."

"Yeah, by the way, how did you know about us?"

"I have been trying to figure it out ever since last Monday. I went to the bonfire, but I didn't think much of it until Embry gave me a hug on Monday and he was so hot. You know what happened after that." His body tensed so I just rushed on. "I just started piecing all the things together after that until I came to my conclusion. I was going to confront you guys today at lunch but then…" I couldn't finish that statement and I knew that Jake was looking at me. I just stared at the ground to keep my eyes off of him. Why did he have to be so good looking! It just made it so much harder for me.

"Wow, you must be pretty bright to put it all together. So you knew all about us, yet you still went wandering around alone in the forest?" He seemed angry when he said this and it confused me. Why did he seem so concerned? It just doesn't make sense.

"Like I said before, I wasn't thinking clearly. All I wanted to do was get away and I hadn't really processed the information that if there are werewolves then there must be vampires too!" By the end I was starting to sound irritated. If he thinks that he can care about me one minute and then disregard me the next, I wasn't going to let him. He needs to decide what kind of relationship he wants with me and stick with it. "Anyway, why should you care, wouldn't it make your life a lot better if I just disappeared?" I know that it was a little juvenile, but I think that my emotional roller-coaster today justifies a little irrationality.

"Kara, I would never want anything to hurt you." He almost sounded like a parent talking to a child and it irked me. I was about to retort with something smart-alecky, but he beat me to it. "I just can't…no…how do I put this…"

"Just spit it out, Jake." It was the first time that I ever used his nickname and it felt good saying, which irritated me more.

"I just don't want to start anything so soon after…" He didn't seem like he was going to finish that sentence and I, of course, was beyond patience with him.

"After what, Jake?" I just had to say it again. It made me feel closer to him. Okay, I am mentally kicking myself right now.

"After last year. I went through some stuff and I am still getting over it."

"Oh, well thanks for sharing the details with me. I really understand now." When my sarcasm starts laying out there so thick I know I am about to blow my temper gauge out. When that happens I can't be held responsible for my actions. It's like my anger takes over and controls my body. I have to get it under control so I don't try something stupid like hitting him.

"Kara, I'm sorry. I really am and if I was ready to share my experience," he said that with a wince and pain, so much pain, in his eyes, "I would share it with you." After seeing that pain in him my fuse was doused with water and I felt horrible for egging him on.

"I'm sorry. I know that it must be hard for you and I know that I seem really selfish right now. I guess I can't get out of my pain long enough to see other people's pain. Anyway, just so you know, I am here whenever you are ready." He was quiet after that and I didn't want to push any conversation on him. It was getting really dark and I was starting to stumble quite a bit and our progress was slowed because of it. After Jake had to catch me, again, he huffed and stopped us both.

"Listen, how would you feel about riding on my back? It would take us just a few minutes to get back that way." I stared at him for a second then got really excited and squeaked out a little yes. He kind of chuckled and walked behind a big tree. When he came back it was the beautiful russet wolf from before. He knelt down to allow me to climb on his back. I scrambled on and wrapped myself around him as best I could and held on to the fur around is neck. I had to adjust my backpack so that it was balanced perfectly. I didn't want to go flying off of him in the middle of the forest.

After I was adjusted I noticed that he was so warm and soft and I could feel myself just melting into him. He smelled so good and I couldn't stop myself from inhaling his scent every other breath. I was in heaven. He started to run and at first I was scared at the speed but then it became exhilarating and freeing. I loved it.

Jacob's POV

I was running with Kara on my back and to my displeasure I actually felt whole for the first time in a long time. I was trying so hard just to concentrate on the path ahead of me and to forget about the girl on my back. That's when I finally noticed the others were with me.

_Jake, stop fighting it. It's getting annoying. Quil is out cold so we can't get him to phase back. Jared is in a little better shape, but that little girl leech packed quite a punch._

_Embry, you almost sound like you admire her._

_What! Disgusting! Don't even say that! She was just strong and took down our big ol' Jared._

_Shut up, man. She obviously didn't do much damage since I am awake. Quil, on the other hand, got pummeled by that bloodsucker._

_Okay, you guys. Those that can phase back, do it._

I felt Jared and Embry phase out and it was just Sam, me and an unconscious Quil.

_Jake, I can feel what you feel towards her. You need to give in to it. She is good for you. She needs it just as much as you do. I heard what she said to you after the battle and so I know that you know how much she needs this. It is your obligation now to protect and love her._

_I do not have to love her to protect her!_

_You do if you want to protect her from the pain you cause by refusing her!_

_Sam, I can't let go of Bella. It is too soon and I really hope that things might work out for me and Bella._

_Jake, get it into your head! She is not coming back and she has probably already been changed. It will never work for the two of you. You have an opportunity to love again and you are throwing it away! This love is much greater than the love you felt for Bella. Just try Jake._

At this point Kara was climbing down from my back in the forest just outside from her house.

_Jeez, I wake up from a fight and all I hear are the two of you bickering? Come on and have some compassion on the wounded._

_Quil, I am coming over to you right now to see how bad the damage is. Do not try to phase yet, you could cause serious damage if you do. Jake, we will talk more of this later._

This is when I decided to phase back so that I could escort Kara to her house and help explain her absence. She was already heading toward her house so I had to stop her.

"Kara, wait up! I want to help smooth this over with your family. If you don't want to you don't have to tell them that you tried to run away."

"Its okay, Jake, you don't have to do this. I'm sure that my mother's wrath will last only a week or so."

"No, I won't let you face them alone after what I did." I couldn't help but feel the need to protect her right now. I also felt responsible for the whole thing. She just raised her eyebrows and nodded. She actually looked really cute when she did that. Stop it! I really need to have control of my thoughts!

We moved toward her house, but instead of walking up to the front door she went around to the side. I was confused until I saw her dump the camping bag she had next to the house.

"Wow, I guess that would have been hard to explain, huh?" I was trying to lighten her mood. I could just see how tense she was going home. She didn't relax though and just nodded. We then proceeded to the front door, but before she walked in she turned to me quickly with a shocked look on her face and her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Jake, I completely forgot! How are the other wolves? The ones that were injured? Are they going to be okay?" She was really concerned and I had to ease her discomfort.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. We heal really fast. I have been injured much worse than Quil was tonight and look at me." I said this with as much nonchalance as I could muster. That memory was not one I cared to remember. My words just seemed to distress her more though.

"Oh no, Quil! It's all my fault! Is he going to be okay?"

"Jeez, Kara, he's fine and it is _not_ your fault. We were out there looking for those bloodsuckers anyway." She didn't seem convinced so I added, "He was joking around with me before I phased back. He will be able to phase probably before the end of the night."

"Oh, okay. What about the other one?"

"Jared only got knocked out for a little while. He was phased before I even got you on my back to come here. He's probably at home making out with Kim." I flinched at this knowing full well that tonight when he ran patrols with me that I would get to relive the reunion with him.

"Wow, okay, thanks Jake." I just shrugged and followed her into the house. I could see the defeat in her stance when she stopped in the front hall. It was so dramatic that I had to stop myself from chuckling at her.

"Mom, I'm home." She called this out half heartedly and I had to hide a smile at how afraid she was of the situation.

"KARA AMBER CHEHALIS, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_ LEAVING ONLY A NOTE WITH NO EXPLANATION?" She was so angry that she was bright red. It was almost comical to watch. I knew that it wouldn't help if I broke out laughing so I decided that I had to cut in here and help Kara.

"It was my fault, Mrs. Chehalis; I kept her longer than she wanted to stay. I needed her help finishing up a few things for work and she was kind enough to stay with me." I was always pretty good at schmoozing mothers. I was the favorite among the packs' moms.

"Oh, Jacob, I didn't see you there. She was with you the whole time?" This almost put me over the edge. I was so close to laughing already and then her whole countenance changes like nothing was wrong to begin with.

"Yup, she was a great help to Sam and myself." I know that I had a huge smile on my face so I just stopped there before the laughing escaped my open mouth.

"Well, Kara, the next time you are going to be helping Jacob I expect a phone call." With this I knew that Kara would be okay so I said goodnight to everyone and left to go patrol to see if I could catch the male bloodsucker's trail. I realized then that I wouldn't be able to leave Kara alone without protection while the leech was still running around out there. I would have to make sure that Embry or Quil could keep an eye on her.

**Well, there it is. Please let me know what you think of it. I am really nervous about this chapter because it is pivotal to the rest of the story. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and a BIG thanks to those who added me to their favs/alert lists! It means so much to get feedback for my writing. It is very encouraging!**


	9. Chapter 9 Scared

**A/N: I know that I meant to get this out on Sunday, but...okay, no excuses. I'm sorry! I wanted to thank all of my 'regulars' who review every time! It means so much to hear from you and it gives me the kick in the pants I need to keep going even when I would rather lay around and read fanfic. ;) A big thanks to all of you who have dropped a line or two randomly, I love it! Thanks for the adds to favs and alerts, I totally understand being an anonymous reader, I do that too much and I am trying to mend my ways. Anyway, I know that my last chapter was a little rough and I tried this time around to smooth it out. So enjoy!**

**My name is not Stephenie Meyer.**

**P.S. Have you all seen the new poster and trailer for Twilight? Yeah I have watched it so many times and I have made my hubby and kids watch it too. I am totally stoked!**

Chapter Nine

Scared

Kara' POV

I woke up the next day and it was actually a little sunny. There were still clouds in the sky, but it looked like the perfect day to spend at the beach. I needed to call the guys to make sure that they still wanted to go. I wasn't sure since Jake did say that he wanted to keep his distance from me. If he wanted to hang out with the guys then I would have to come up with something else to do. It was 10:30 in the morning so I thought that it would be safe to call Embry. The phone rang a couple of times before I heard him.

"Hello?" He sounded really hoarse and tired; I guess that it was too early to call him.

"Hey Embry! Good morning sunshine!" I knew that this would annoy him and I was right. I was up for a little fun today, especially after my nightmare, literally, yesterday.

"Kara, why are you calling me so early and in such a good mood?" Oh, he was annoyed. I chuckled before I answered in the best cheerleader impression I could muster.

"Oh, _Embry_, it is just _so_ gorgeous outside right now and I _knew_ that you wouldn't want to miss such a _perfect_ day so I wanted to go to the beach with you and Quil!" I ended the sentence in almost a squeal so I knew that he would be beyond annoyed.

"Kara, gah, calm down! Did you drink a gallon of coffee or something this morning? I don't know if we can still go to the beach today, we might be on patrol. We still haven't found the leech." What?! They didn't catch Josh? I was so certain that they would have found him last night and that I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. I was getting panicked and started thinking that he would show up on my doorstep to finish the job that he didn't get a chance for yesterday. Embry interpreted my silence to mean my fear and responded.

"Kara, I'm coming over right now and we can hang out until Sam contacts me about patrol. Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you." I was so grateful that he was coming over and all I could respond with was a pathetic thanks and I hung up to wait for him.

About ten minutes later I heard a knock on the door and ran to get it. I was so relieved to see Embry standing there that I just kind of collapsed into him. Luckily he caught me before I fell on the front porch.

"Hey, Kara, there is nothing to worry about. We have it under control. The pack won't let him get to you, I promise. Jake hasn't stopped running patrol all night. He wants to search out further, but Sam won't let him." He was rubbing soothing circles on my back and it really helped to calm me down.

"I know you guys are working really hard, I just can't help but feel like this is all my fault. I shouldn't have run away like that and now there is a vampire on the loose in La Push and it is all my fault." I was ranting and I was on the verge of tears and I didn't want Embry to see this so I tried my hardest to get under control. It took me a while so Embry took over for me.

"Kara, this is not your fault. We were already tracking the leeches when we found them with you. We didn't even know that you had run off until then. I was actually really shocked to see you standing there with them and I was about to jump in front of you when Jake did it first. He was really pissed that he didn't get to fight any of the bloodsuckers, but he couldn't leave you unprotected."

"Thanks for coming over today. It helps me to feel not so anxious." Anxious was a severe understatement, but I didn't want Embry to know that I was crumbling inside. On another note, I didn't know what to say about Jake's reaction so I left it alone.

"No problem, besides, Jake asked me and Quil to watch you today. Will you be okay for a minute while I go check on the pack? I promise that I will be back in a few minutes." We had moved over to the couch after I collapsed on him so he didn't have to worry about my inability to support myself.

"Yeah, I'll just wait here." He got up and walked out the door. I felt better knowing that they were out there protecting me. I also felt good knowing that Jake was out there trying to hunt down the vampire to me. I know it is stupid to get my hopes up, but I couldn't help it. It just seems so romantic to have a man protect me just like a knight in shining armor. I need to get a grip. I know that the only reason why he is doing this is because he feels like he has to. There is nothing romantic about it. This knowledge crushed me, but wasn't unexpected.

Embry's POV

I got out of Kara's house and quickly went into the woods so that I could phase. As soon as I did I knew that they had lost his trail.

_Jake what happened?_

_He just took off as soon as he sensed us, the coward!_

_Why are you so angry, man?_

_I just want to get rid of him so that I can relax!_

_Okay everyone, we are going to meet at my house in 30 minutes to discuss what we are going to do now. I think that he is gone for a while at least. Emily will have some lunch ready when we get there. _

_Sam, Kara is really scared. Should I bring her with me to your place?_

_Yeah I think that would be best Embry. We still need to talk to her about all of this and make sure that she keeps this all under wraps._

_Embry, is she okay? Should I come over?_

_Honestly Jake, no, unless you plan on starting something with her, just leave her alone. I think that she is more attached to you then we know and you would only be leading her on._

_It's hard staying away when I know she is in danger. I just need to see her._

Before I was aware of it an image of Kara collapsing into me when I went to her house flashed through my mind. Crap. I could hear Jake's anguished howl from Kara's house.

_Sorry man. I didn't mean for you to see that._

_I'm coming over. She is so scared and I have to protect her._

_No, she's fine. If you come over it will just make things worse. I've got it and I will bring her over to Sam's house. Just calm down and wait for her there. I promise she will be better by the time we get there._

_Thanks for taking care of her Embry._

_No worries Jake._

With that I phased and put my clothes back on. I felt bad for Jake. He was waging a war with his emotions and it was taking its toll on him. I could feel the fight in him. I could also see that he was breaking down. I don't think that he is going to last much longer without Kara near him. I walked back to Kara's house to tell her the news. I was a little worried about her reaction.

When I knocked on her door she opened it almost instantly. She must have been waiting there for me to get back. She really is scared.

"Okay, here's the deal. We are going over to Sam's for lunch and to talk about strategy."

"Wait, you mean that they still didn't find him?" Man, she really is freaked out. She was practically hyperventilating.

"Kara, calm down. We lost him, but it looks like he got scared and left. We don't think that he is going to be a problem any time soon. We are a really large pack and leeches tend to stay away from us."

"Are you sure?"

"Kara, this is what we do. Yeah, I'm sure that he is gone for a while. Let's go, I'm hungry." With this she laughed and said, "When are you not hungry?" I just rolled my eyes and opened the door to get her out of her house.

"Wait, Embry, I have to tell my mom where I am going. I don't want her to have an aneurism after last night." I laughed and nodded my head for her to go. I was just relieved that she was feeling calm enough to joke right now. She ran over to the stairs and yelled up to her mom.

"Mom, I'm leaving with Embry to go over to Sam Uley's house. I will be back later!" She started to walk back towards me when her mom came down the stairs.

"Kara, I don't think that you should be going out today. I am _not_ happy with the way things played out yesterday and I would like you to be home today." This is not good. Jake will not want her here alone and unprotected and I need to get to Sam's now.

"Hi Mrs. Chehalis!"

"Oh hi, Embry, I didn't see you there. I'm really sorry that Kara can't come today, but she was a bit irresponsible last night."

"I understand, it's just that Sam really wanted to have Kara meet his fiancé today and there are a bunch of others that are going to be there. I think that Sam wants Kara to work for him this summer and this is a great opportunity for her to get to know everyone." I was totally lying through my teeth. I just hoped that she didn't know that. I could see Kara giving me a skeptical look, but I ignored her.

"Oh, well that would be nice…Okay, I will let you go, Kara, but I want you home before the sun sets." Whew, that was close, I was really racking my brain for a solution if she didn't let Kara come and I was drawing a blank. I grabbed Kara's hand and waved to Mrs. Chehalis before she changed her mind.

"Bye Mom, thanks!" Kara could barely get that out before I dragged her to the woods next to her house.

"Embry, where's your car?" I had to roll my eyes at this.

"I don't need a car to get around, Kara."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot."

"You forgot that I turned into a huge wolf?" There was incredulity in my voice.

"No, jeez, do you think that I'm an idiot. I just forgot that you can take me on your back." She was really funny when she was at a lose for words. I phased behind a tree so she could retain her innocence. I mean, really, my manly body would bring a blush to any girl. I laughed to myself. I guess that I really do need to reign in my vain thoughts. I could hear Jake's thoughts when I phased and I knew that he was on his way to Sam's as well.

_Hey man, you need to relax before you get to Sam's._

_I know, I just keep thinking about what that leech said to Kara before he was going to attack. How can he do that to her? It was cruel to point out her fears. It's like he was taking pleasure in her pain._

_Calm down man. I feel the same way, but there isn't much we can do about it now. Kara is safe and is with me. Ha, I can sense that you are jealous! What, do you want her to be holding your neck with her legs straddling your body?_

_Shut it, Embry._

_What's wrong, Jakey? You don't want to be reminded what it feels like to have her on top of you. You know you want it and you can have it. All you have to do is tell her._

When I thought this I felt feelings that weren't my own. I could feel how content he was with Kara on his back. The images of her flushed face when they were done and his feeling of being complete and whole.

_Knock it off, Embry. I will take you down when you get here. I've warned you._

He phased before I could get in my retort. I knew that my ribbing would get me a punch in the gut, but it is worth it if it gets him thinking about Kara more. I knew that my words were pretty suggestive and I was glad that we were the only two in wolf form at the time.

We got to the woods right outside of Sam's house and I let Kara get off my back. She had a huge smile on her face and was slightly flushed. She sure is cute. It's too bad that Jake imprinted on her. I wouldn't have minded taking her out if he didn't. Hmm…Maybe if I do take her on a date Jake will get jealous and give in to his feelings. That's a thought.

I phased behind and tree and walked out to meet Kara.

Kara POV

"Wow, I don't think that there is anything better than riding on the back of a wolf!" I was so exhilarated. It wasn't quite as good as riding with Jake. Embry doesn't have the same smell as Jake. Don't get me wrong, Embry smells good, but Jake is heavenly. I might be a little biased though.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Jake didn't like it too much though." He was smiling at his thoughts, but I was hurt. I didn't know that Jake didn't like it when I rode on his back. Embry looked at me and then looked horrified. I guess I wasn't covering my feelings too well.

"Kara, no, he was running here at the same time we were. He didn't like that you were on my back. Really, you have no idea how much he enjoyed you riding with him last night." I wasn't sure if I believed him. He looked sincere, but it just seemed to make sense that Jake didn't want me riding with him.

"It's okay, Embry, I'm fine with the truth."

"Kara, I told you the truth. Seriously, Jake was jealous that you were riding with me. Trust me. I would never say anything that would hurt you." I was staring him in the eyes and I read truth there. He was so open just willing me to believe him and I did. I smiled at him to let him know that I believed.

"Let's go in. They will be wondering where we are." I followed Embry in and saw that the little house was full to bursting with the pack. I saw Jake in the rear of the room and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was only wearing a pair of cutoff jeans. His abs are amazing and his arms are well toned. It looked like he had been carved, everything was perfectly proportioned. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. I don't know how long I had been staring at him, but it must have drawn his attention because he looked at me. I got lost in his beautiful chocolate eyes. They were so deep. I saw so many different emotions in them and it confused me. There was sadness, which seemed to be the dominant emotion, there was anger, fear, and then there was a softness that I couldn't put a name to. Just then Embry laughed really loud next to me and it yanked my gaze from Jake's.

"Jeez, you two need a room." Embry said this loud enough for only me to hear and I could feel the blush creep up my face. I'm glad no one else heard, although I have my suspicions that Quil was listening.

"Shut it, Embry!" I whispered to him. I did not want Jake to hear the exchange we were having.

"Okay, now that we are all here, lets go over what we know."

"Hang on, Sam, I think that we should introduce our new friend to everyone." When Jake said that it made my heart skip a beat. He thinks of me as a friend?

"Right. Kara, this is the pack. Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Paul, Jared and you know the rest." He pointed to each person as he said their names. "Everyone, this is Kara. She will be around a lot until we find this leech. Maybe even more after." He said with a smirk in Jake's direction. I was red from head to toe. "Kara, we need you to understand that what you know now needs to stay within these walls. Secrecy is our protection."

"Don't worry I won't betray you." Without thinking about it I looked straight into Jake's eyes when I said it. I smiled to everyone and then moved to the side so I wasn't the center of attention anymore. Of course that didn't stop the younger guys smirking at me and whispering.

When I was out of the limelight I was able to focus more on the other people in the room with me. Everyone was so huge and it made me feel like an elf. I was surprised that there was a girl in the pack, but I guess that's kind of sexist of me. I just never pictured a girl werewolf before.

"Okay, we lost his trail as he moved out of our boundaries. I don't think that he will be back anytime soon. He bolted pretty fast when he caught wind of us. I think that we should triple patrols for a while though." Everyone groaned at this and I couldn't help but feel guilty again. The three younger guys were still looking at me and joking amongst themselves and it was making me feel self conscious, even more so than I already am.

"If you three can't take this seriously then I will have you running patrols night and day!" Sam seemed pretty mad at their lack of attention. I was just glad that they stopped staring at me.

After they were done strategizing Embry took off and I didn't see where he went. Jake followed him soon after. I felt pretty isolated in this land of giants and I wasn't comfortable.

"So, you're the one the love sick puppy imprinted on. Well, I'm sorry for you. He can be real pathetic sometimes." This was the girl, Leah, and I don't like the way she's talking about Jake. I was about to say something when Jake cut me off.

"Zip it, Leah." I jumped about a mile when I heard his voice. Jeez, he scared the crap out of me! I didn't even hear him approach us. "Not all girls are bitter harpies. Kara won't understand what you are talking about." Leah was furious and just spun around and ran out of the house shaking.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?"

"Not really. If you knew Leah the way we do you would think that was a compliment. She can be pretty bitter and resentful towards Sam or anyone who has imprinted."

"Huh, I wonder why."

"It's a long story, but she got her heart broken and she hates imprinting. I'm sorry you had to witness that first hand." With that said he turned around and left. I was a little confused. His mood swings will never cease to amaze me. Just then I noticed another girl walk in. She must have been closer to twenty than the rest of us. I had to really concentrate so that I didn't stare at the scars on her face. She was really beautiful. She had a glow about her that people can only achieve with a beautiful soul. She saw me and started walking over with a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Emily. You must be Kara." She was so nice and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Emily. Are you engaged to Sam then?" She got this really soft look in her eyes and a breathtaking smile that reached only one side of her face.

"Yes. I am so glad to meet you finally. The boys have been talking so much about you that I feel like I already know you."

"Oh great, I hope they didn't embarrass me too much. They tend to do that…a lot."

"No, all things were good. You have really made an impression on them. I have never seen Embry be so at ease with anyone outside of the pack before. Quil normally just keeps to the group and Claire, but he has really found a good friend in you. I am so grateful for that. Both of them were so isolated from the 'real world' since Jacob left and it is nice for them to have found a friend at school." The fact that she didn't even acknowledge that Jake and I know each other also, was enough confirmation for me that he pretends I don't exist. I don't know why this hurt so much, but it did.

"Well, really they saved me from a very lonely existence." I don't know why, but I feel really comfortable talking to Emily. "I just wish that Jake didn't hate me so much. It's not that I want him to date me, but I just would love to get to know him without forcing him to."

"Oh, Kara, Jake does _not_ hate you. He is really confused right now and you are receiving the brunt of that confusion. Just give him time and you will see. Anyway, enough of this serious talk, let's go find what happened to those boys." She smiled and it made me feel really welcome here. I feel like I belong for the first time in my life. I smiled at her and felt happiness unlike anything I have felt before.

After the talk with Emily I walked outside to find Embry. He looked a little disheveled and I was going to ask him about it, but then decided that it was better left alone when it comes to Embry and his antics. He took me home and reassured me that they would be around to watch the house all weekend. I felt safe and knew that they would take care of me.

Jacobs' POV

I watched as Kara and Embry left towards her house. I phased so I could clear things up with Embry. When I entered the pack mentality I saw them running through the woods and I followed.

_Hey Embry, I'm sorry about earlier. I let my temper get the better of me._

_It's cool man, I egged you on._

_I've made a decision. I think that I am going to try being friends with her. I know what I said yesterday, but I can't do it. I can't stay away from her, especially right now._

_Don't lead her on Jake. Make sure she knows your intentions. I really think that she likes you a lot and it won't take much to get her hopes up._

_I know. I will be careful and take it really slow. Just so you know, I will be patrolling next to her house all night tonight and probably all day tomorrow. I was hoping you could help me out sometime tomorrow morning so that I could sleep a bit?_

_Sure, just get me when you're ready._

_Thanks man._

I phased back and was finally alone with my thoughts. I knew that I would give in eventually. I realized this a couple of days after I imprinted, but I am just now admitting to it. I do miss Bella desperately, but my attachment to Kara runs so much deeper than my feelings for Bella. I felt a huge weight lift off of me and I felt free for the first time in months. I guess that I was holding on to Bella a little too hard. I don't think that I am ready for a romantic relationship with Kara, but I need to at least be near her as friends.

I knew that Embry would have dropped her off by now so I phased back and headed toward her house. I am not going to leave her alone until that leech is ripped apart and burned!

**Woohoo! Jake's thick candy shell is cracking! I will make no promises on when I will update next, but like I said before, kick in the pants every time I check my email and have a review! **

**Love you all!**

_Mom22Boys_


	10. Chapter 10 Sisterly Love

**A/N: I have such a wonderful husband! I never would have been able to get this chapter out today if he hadn't taken my son to preschool for me. We've had a busy week so I am lucky to get this out. I had a hard time with it so bear with me. Enjoy and let me know what you thought!**

_**A very special thank you goes out to all of my reviewers! You are the reason I finish my chapters and update! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything you recognize as such.**

Chapter Ten

Sisterly Love

Kara's POV

It was Sunday morning and I was planning on sleeping in. I just wanted to escape from the constant thinking that my mind did while I was awake. I swear, if my life doesn't slow down and stop throwing me curve balls, I am going to go insane. I need to sleep today so that I can be fully prepared for this week and seeing Jake. My sister had other plans though. She was jumping excitedly on my bed and telling me to wake up.

"Ashley, I love you, but right now I want to strangle you. Get off of my bed and out of my room." Yeah, I'm grumpy when I'm tired. She knows this so I don't feel so bad.

"Kara, do you honestly think that you are going to get away with this? You spent the _entire_ day yesterday with those boys and I want the scoop. Was Jake there with you? Did he seem more open to dating now? Did you know that I dropped Nate? I am so ready to make my move on Jake and I need to know if he will receive it well." I was not prepared for this. She wants me to be her 'wingman' to get Jake to date her? This isn't happening! How much worse can this situation get?! Honestly! At least I know that he isn't ready for a relationship. At least I am hoping that he was telling the truth. I think that it would kill me to see him choose my sister over me. Now that I think about it though, if she shows an interest in him how could he not choose her? She is gorgeous and there is no way that he would reject her. Okay, I am officially freaking out right now, but I can't let Ash know.

"Earth to Kara! Come on, Kara! I want all the delicious details on Jake, **now**!" I totally forgot that she was in here. How I am going to do this with out her knowing that I really like him. That's a lie, I more than like him. Oh, this…this is going to be difficult.

"Well, what do you want me to say, Ash?"

"I want to know how to get Jake to notice me."

"You are asking _me_ this? I have never had a guy notice me before and you have never been rejected. Do you see the ridiculousness that is this situation?" She glared at me and huffed really dramatically and I had to stop myself from laughing. That would only bring on her temper.

"Kara, you are his friend." She put an extra emphasis on friend and at the same time stabbed me in the heart. Yeah, it's early in the morning on the weekend; I am entitled to be over-dramatic. "You hang out with him and his friends. You would know what he likes in a girl. This is why I am talking to you about it." She spoke each sentence to me as if I were a child who did not comprehend something very obvious. I was beyond annoyed now and just said what I thought about the whole situation with Jake.

"Ok, Jake is not easy to get close to. What he likes in a girl is something that only one girl can give him. So if your name is not Bella, then I wouldn't try." I could hear the bitterness, hurt and longing in my voice and I was afraid that my ever-observant sister would notice. Of course, as is the way with my luck, she did notice.

"Kara, if I didn't know better, I would say that you have a crush on him. Like I said though, I know better. You obviously are into Embry. Everyone can see it." I was beyond embarrassed by this. Me like Embry? I scoffed, not with Jake standing next to him. "So I guess that he still isn't over her. Well, maybe I will have to help him through this difficult time. Anyway, what did you do with them yesterday?"

"Honestly, not much. We went over to Sam's house and ate lunch and hung out. I met Sam's fiancé, Emily. She's really nice." She looked disappointed with my answer, but I could tell that she was losing interest in my non-detailed description of my life. She had her 'plan face' on. She was probably working out how she was going to get to Jake. It was killing me to know that she always got what she wanted when it came to boys.

"Okay, well I'm going to get ready and go out with a couple of people. I'll see you later!" With that she hopped off my bed and rushed out of the room with a determined look on her face.

All I could think about the rest of the day was how my beautiful sister was going to make a move on the one boy that I like. The part that hurt me the most was that he was supposed to be with me. He imprinted on me and he is supposed to want me, but he doesn't and I am stuck watching my sister chase after him. Why does my life have to be so ridiculously complicated?!

All day I just moped around the house and thought about Jake. Then that would lead to thoughts about him protecting me and then I would start getting anxious about the vampire that is trying to suck my blood. Once I got to this point I would have to calm myself down with reading or mindless TV. It was a hard day.

The next morning I got ready taking extra care on my looks. I usually don't try that hard because it just makes the disappointment worse when the effort doesn't help the overall effect, but today I wanted to make myself feel better. I put on a beautiful cream sweater that fit my body perfectly. My mom gave it to me for Christmas last year, but I was too self-conscious to wear it, but not today. I put on my best pair of dark jeans. They were a gift from my aunt and uncle. They had a little more money to spend so when I lived with them my aunt would randomly show up with expensive things for me. It was kind of nice to be spoiled a bit. After I was finished getting dressed I straightened my hair to perfection and put on just a little makeup. I am determined to fight for Jake in the only way I can. I will look my best and show him that I am there and that I am ready.

When I got downstairs for breakfast my dad was the first to notice my new look.

"Well Kara, you look very pretty this morning. I really like that sweater on you Sweet Pea." I beamed at him and hugged him as best I could while he was sitting at the table. My dad always knew what to say to make me feel special. I love him so much.

"Wow Kara, Dad's not kidding. Are you trying to attract the attention of anyone in particular?" Ashley asked this with a wink. I shot her a scowl and Dad frowned at her and she backed off but I could still see the smirk on her face. I was annoyed with her confidence that she knew who I liked, but I wasn't about to correct her.

"Well, I think that it's nice that Kara is trying harder to fit in. You really are pretty, Kara, I just wish that you would acknowledge it more often." I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at her. My mom has her priorities a little skewed. I love her for it, but sometimes I just wish that she wouldn't care so much about what everyone thinks.

"Okay, everyone, I am going to be a little late getting home tonight. I probably won't be here until seven. Is that okay, Honey?" My dad turned to look at my mom with the same tenderness that he has had in his eyes for her ever since I can remember. It's amazing that two people that are so different can be so in love.

"Yeah, I will just postpone dinner until then. I might stay a little late at work then as well. I have some paperwork that I have been getting behind on so this will work out really well."

"Ok Kara, let's go!" Ashley was really excited to get to school and I knew why. It had my stomach in knots. She looked perfect in her jean skirt, which only hit her at mid thigh, and a hot pink cami with her white VS Pink brand hoodie. She looked perfect, as usual, and her legs looked like they went for miles. Ug! Why does she have to like Jake? Why can't she like Embry? Now there's a thought. Hmm…I will have to think about this.

"I'm coming." I got into her car and the ride there was uneventful. She was blabbering about her obsession with Jake and I was tuning her out so I could keep the depression to a minimum today. We got to school and it was the usual scene. Embry and Quil were hanging out by the doors.

"Hey Embry! Hi Quil!" I shouted to them when I was near them.

"Hi Kara. How was your day yesterday?" Quil was a little more formal than Embry when it came to greetings. It made me smile. If you're not careful though he will switch it up pretty fast and start teasing you. He keeps you on your toes.

"It was the usual. I just hung out at my house with the family. My mom was happy that I wasn't leaving again."

"I'm sure she was." Embry was smirking at me and I was tempted to stick my tongue out at him, but I resisted.

"Hey Kara can I talk to you for a minute?" Did that just happen? Did Jake just ask to talk to me alone? Wow, this day is starting out better than most. I smiled at him and nodded. We walked over to the side of the school under a large tree to keep most of the drizzle off of us.

"What's up Jake?" I looked at him with pure curiosity on my face. I noticed that his eyes weren't exactly on my face, but were making their way from my legs to my torso and then finally reached my eyes. It made me self-conscious and I tried to look down but I couldn't break the eye contact I had with him.

"I…" He had to clear his throat to continue, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay? I know that we didn't come over and 'officially' check on you yesterday, but we were there…_I_ was there most of the day." He looked down at his feet like he was embarrassed. It really was sweet to see this side of him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I mean it is kind of scary to think that a vampire is out there waiting to pounce when the time is ripe." I was getting worked up now and he could see that. He started to reach out to me, but then pulled back. I was a little sad that he didn't, but I wasn't surprised. He did make it clear what our relationship would consist of.

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through this Kara. Just know that I can't…no…won't let anything happen to you." His face was so sincere and there was none of the sadness that I was accustomed to seeing there. It was then that I realized that my perception of his face was totally off; I thought that he was just really good looking before. He is gorgeous. He was perfect in every way. Without the sadness there his face was just amazing. It was boyish with an unusual mixture of wisdom.

"Thanks Jake, you don't know how much it means to me that you are willing to protect me. I feel safe just knowing that you are out there." I wanted to reach out and touch his face, but that was impossible. First, he didn't want that kind of relationship with me and second, he is a giant so I couldn't reach without his help anyway.

"No problem, I've gotta go to class. I'll see you later." Before I knew it he was gone.

"Bye." I couldn't move. I was in shock and it took the late bell to snap me out of it. I ran to class and was given a warning from my teacher. It could have been worse I guess.

The rest of the morning was normal. I was excited to get to lunch and Jake. I was actually nervous when I walked up to the table. I felt like hitting myself upside the head to snap out of it. I saw him sitting in his usual seat and he looked good in his plain black t-shirt that hugged his muscles. I knew that I was staring, but who could help it? He looked like a model sitting there.

"Hey guys, how was your morning?"

"Ah, the usual. My math teacher is harping on me for falling asleep in class all the time. It isn't my fault that Sam has me on patrol every night right now. Jeez, I'd like to see her try and stay awake during her class after being up most of the night." I felt really bad for Embry and I couldn't help but feel responsible for it. I knew that they were working overtime to protect me.

"I'm sorry guys. I know that you wouldn't have to do this if I wouldn't have wandered off." I really felt bad. I heard a snort and looked at Jake.

"You think that the only reason we are on triple patrols is because you were attacked? Kara, we would have to do this regardless. If there is a leech around we tighten the protection around the res." This irritated me beyond control. What is his deal? He was so sweet this morning and now that we are with the guys he pulls a 180!

"What I meant, Jacob," I spat this at him with venom in my voice, "was that you probably would have caught him had I not distracted you. I am not a self-centered person, as you well know." I kind of felt bad for how angry I was, but I am getting tired of being the one left out and picked on.

"Whoa Kara, them are fightin' words!" Embry said with a laugh. I just smiled toward him to let them all know that I wasn't really angry…anymore.

"Sorry Jake, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No Kara, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things." I smiled and he smiled back. I found myself getting lost in his eyes again and nothing could pull me out.

"Hey Jake!" Then again something can pull me out. My luck has returned, Ashley had joined us at our table. "Hey Kara, Embry, Quil." She greeted all of us, but it was obvious whom she favored.

"So Jake how was your weekend? Kara didn't really give me specifics." She was shamelessly flirting with him. I was fighting the urge to run out of there. I controlled myself though. I didn't want to show how attached I am to him.

"Um…It was good. I had to work a lot, but that was okay." He looked at me when he said that and there was nothing but kindness in his eyes. He seemed really hesitant with Ashley and that made me feel better.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a job," she looked at me pointedly then turned back to Jake, "what do you do?" She was practically on top of him, but at the same time far enough away so that he could see her fully. _Man_ she was good!

"I work for Sam." He really wasn't interested. It made me feel so good that he wasn't fawning over her like all the guys usually do.

"Oh, that's good. You know…I was thinking that it would be great to get together this weekend. I'm going to the beach with my friends and it would be fun if you could come with me." She was so confident. I knew that she was assuming that he wouldn't turn her down.

"Um actually, I don't think that I can this weekend. I'm not sure if I will have to work. Thanks for the invite though." Did he just leave that open for her to ask later? Am I wrong thinking that he isn't interested?

"Oh, well that's a bummer. There's always next weekend. I'll see you later." She waved to the rest of us and walked off.

I was so wrapped up in the whole interaction between Jake and Ash that I didn't realize that the rest of the guys were looking at me.

"Kara, are you okay?" Embry sounded really concerned. I guess I wasn't hiding my feelings as well as I thought I was.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your sister just flirted shamelessly with Jake." Why won't people stop talking to me like I'm an infant?

"I know she did. She also wants me to help her pursue Jake." I looked over to Jake, "I'm supposed to let her know what you want in a girl."

"Why didn't you tell her about your situation?" Quil could be a little short sighted sometimes.

"Quil, I can't tell her that he imprinted on me, but that it is a unique situation and we aren't together. She would then want an explanation. So I have to pretend that nothing is wrong and that it is totally fine for her to flirt with and pursue Jake." Somebody shut me up now! I can't believe that I just said all of that in front of him!

"Sorry Kara, I didn't think about that."

"It's okay, I've gotta go. Bye guys." I have to get out of here. I am so embarrassed. It's like my mouth has a mind of it's own and it doesn't care that I am spilling my innermost feelings to the one person I don't want to know about them. I got into the hall when I heard him.

"Wait up Kara!" Why did he have to follow me? I stopped without turning to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened back there." He put his large hand on my shoulder and turned me so I had to look at him. The warmth of his hand spread through my whole body. At the same time tingles were running up and down my spine. It was the most amazing feeling. Of course he removed his hand as soon as he could.

"It's not your fault Jake. I knew that she was planning on this so it wasn't unexpected. She has been talking about you all weekend."

"Listen, I am not ready to date right now. I don't know if I will be ready for a while so don't worry about her. Nothing is going to happen."

"Jake it really isn't any of my business what you do with your personal life. Anyway, I've got to get to class. I need to finish up some homework. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." He looked really hesitant to let me go, but he did and I practically ran off to class. Even though he said I didn't have to worry about them dating I couldn't help having a feeling that things were going to get worse before they got better.

The rest of the day was boring and I was counting down until school got out. Finally the bell rang and I was practically running to Ashley's car. I was almost there when I heard Quil calling after me. I turned around and stopped so that he could catch up to me; not that he couldn't have without my help. I kind of laughed at the situation.

"Hey Kara, we wanted to know if you could come to dinner at Emily's tonight? All the pack will be there and the imprints too." I looked around to make sure that nobody heard what he had just said. Sometimes Quil could be a little careless. Maybe not careless but so wrapped up in the pack life that he forgets that there is a normal world out there and that he lives in it.

"I would love to, but I have to ask my mom and she can be a bit crazy when it comes to family dinner. I will call you after I talk to her."

"Sounds good, but try to be really convincing because Jake will go nuts running patrol without food tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

"He won't eat with us if you are unprotected." He said this as though it were the most obvious thing. It made my heart skip a beat, but at the same time I felt bad that he would sacrifice so much to take care of me. I guess I don't really understand what is going on in his head. He is really confusing me.

"Oh." This was the only response I could come up with. I was caught up in thoughts of what I am going to say to my mom. She is convinced that the reason American families are broken is because they don't spend quality time together. Our family dinners are her way of keeping us together. At times I think her idea is insane because some of our worst family fights have happened at the dinner table.

"I'll talk to you later!" He called to me as he was walking away.

"Okay, bye Quil."

I talked to Ash about going to dinner with the guys and she thought that Mom would be okay with it because her and dad were going to be late tonight. So when we got home I called mom and said a silent prayer that she would let me go.

"Hello, Obstetrics, how can I help you?" They must audition your voice before hiring you in the OB department. Everyone has sweet and cheerful voices.

"Hi, can I speak to Linda Chehalis, please? This is Kara, her daughter."

"Hold on just one second sweetie." It took a little while, as usual, to get her on the phone. I was really anxious by the time she picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Linda."

"Hi Mom, it's Kara."

"Hi honey, what's going on?"

"Quil and the guys invited me over to dinner at the Uley's house and I was wondering if I could go." She hesitated for a long time and I was getting worried that I already knew the answer.

"Well, I guess that would be okay. Your father and I won't be home till late. Just don't make a habit of this, Kara. It is a school night and I want you home before ten." I can't believe that she is actually letting me go!

"Thanks Mom! I'll talk to you later. Love you!"

"Love you too honey, bye"

"Bye!" I literally squealed like a little girl when I got off the phone and ran up to my room to drop off my bag. I called Quil and told him that I could go and he said he would be over in a minute to pick me up.

At Emily's house Jake was the only one in the family room so I sat down in the chair next to the couch he was sitting on. He looked like he was sleeping so I didn't want to wake him up. I just sat there studying his face and body without any interruptions. Quil and the rest were running patrols and he told me Jake didn't have to since he hasn't really stopped for a few days. I noticed that he was starting to wake up. He really was gorgeous.

Jake's POV

When I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful pair of greens eyes studying me intently. When she noticed I was awake she blushed and looked away. I couldn't help but smile at the obvious reaction she has to me.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you. The guys said that you haven't really stopped since Friday and I felt bad for you." She really is caring. Every time she talks she is almost always making sure that those around her are comfortable.

"Thanks. I'm okay though. I just want to make sure that the res…no…that you are safe. I can't really rest until I am sure that you are out of danger." I have to keep reminding myself that it is okay if she knows how much I need to protect her. She looked at me curiously and I knew that she wanted to ask me something, but was having a hard time coming up with the courage. "What do you want to know?" I asked her hoping to encourage her to speak up. She grimaced at me and looked away embarrassed.

"I was wondering how hard it must be for you. You feel this need to protect me, but other than that connection there is nothing else. It must be confusing and I guess I am having a hard time wrapping my mind around it." Wow, she is observant.

"It's more than just the need to protect you Kara. Yeah, it is weird at first to feel this pull to a total stranger, but now it actually feels good, like I am whole or complete. Do you understand?"

"I don't think that I could ever really understand, but I do feel a pull towards you as well." She blushed a little and looked down before she continued. "I bet it's hard loving someone else, but feeling attached to another. I couldn't imagine the emotions you are battling." I wanted to tell her that my love for Bella wasn't near as strong as it used to be. It was slowly being replaced; I'm not ready for her to know. She sounded like she really cared and that she wanted to help me but didn't know how. I just felt like I needed to share everything with her.

"Kara, you need to know more about my past." She looked up at me and when I met her green eyes with mine I couldn't hold back. I told her about Bella and the Cullens. I told her about Bella's choice and all that had happened over the past couple of years. I shared with her the pain I endured after receiving the wedding announcement. I could see the sympathy and caring in her eyes and for once it didn't make me angry. I knew that she was sincere and it felt good. Then I did something that I wasn't planning on.

"I haven't told anyone, intentionally, this, but I ran away hoping to forget about the pain that I felt. I wasn't intending on coming back. I wanted to stay in wolf form for as long as I lived. I don't really know what changed my mind. I think that it was my father and the thought that he would live alone with no one to care for him. I realized that I was selfish and I hated myself for it." I hadn't been looking at her because I was ashamed and I couldn't bear to see her disappointment. When I looked up she had tears in her eyes and sympathy. She truly was beautiful. She reached out her small hand and placed it on top of mine.

"Jake, I am so sorry. You must have hated me when you imprinted. I had no idea how much pain you were in. I wish I could do something to help you. Regardless of what has happened between us, I am so glad that I met you. You are an amazing man, Jake, you really are." She squeezed my hand before she let it go. I missed her touch instantly. I almost reached for her, but I didn't want to ruin what we have built between us, during this talk, by moving too fast.

"Kara, just by being around you has helped to heal me. Your friendship is more than I can ask for right now." The door slammed open and made Kara jump and almost fall out of her chair. I looked up to see Embry grinning stupidly at us. Great, now I am going to be teased by him tonight. Way to ruin the moment Embry.

We ate dinner with the pack and Quil took Kara home. As soon as she left I phased to patrol around her house. I was more determined than ever to keep her safe. I really didn't want to admit it, but falling in love with her might happen sooner than I want it to.

**There it is! I love Jake, he is just so real. Anyway, let me know what you thought!**


	11. Chapter 11 Dinner Party

**A/N: A huge apology for the slow update! I have lots of excuses, but I am sure you don't want to hear them. This chapter is sort of a filler/set up chapter. I hope you enjoy it and as always I look forward to your comments. **

**A big thank you to all of my reviewers! I really wouldn't be this motivated with out you. You know the drill, I don't own any of it! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

Dinner Party

Kara's POV

It's been a week since dinner at the Uley's. Jake has been a lot nicer and more willing to hang out outside of school. He always comes with Embry and Quil when they are with me. I was a little confused at first because of what he said after the attack, but I asked Embry about it and he said it is all part of imprinting. Jake just can't stay away from me. I am kind of happy about it for obvious reasons. The only downside is when the guys come over to our house after school. Ashley takes every opportunity she gets to flirt with Jake. It hurts to watch her do it. I really need to figure out a way for her to become interested in someone else.

It is Monday morning again and I am deciding what to wear. I have been trying really hard to look cute for Jake and I think that I have been successful. He always is staring at me when he thinks no one sees him. I love it! My sister gave me one of her dresses because it was too short on her and I am trying to decide if I want to risk wearing it. I am afraid that Melanie, or her cronies, will use it as a means to make fun of me. It really is cute, but a little short. It comes to my mid thigh, which would be really short on Ashley since she is taller by several inches. It is black, hot pink, and light pink argyle with dots in black and white. I really do like it. It is a soft sweater material and has little cap sleeves on it. Maybe if I pair it with a pair of black leggings I won't feel so insecure.

I threw that outfit on and put on my favorite pair of black ballet flats. I ran downstairs to meet my family for breakfast. Apparently I wasn't the only one running late, my dad was the only person in the kitchen.

"Hey Dad!" He looked up from his paper and smiled my favorite smile.

"Hi Sweat Pea. You look nice today. I'm not sure that I approve that dress though. It's a bit short Kara." He looked really serious and I was worried that he would make me change so I did some quick thinking to get the pressure off of me.

"Oh, well it is Ashley's so I guess I can let her wear it instead." His eyes got huge and he let out a huge breath.

"No, it's fine. You look really nice."

"Thanks Daddy!" I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. Just then Ben walked in and started laughing.

"Sucking up to Dad are we? What do you want Kara?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Nothing, unlike you, I like to show my love for my family Ben." He smirked at me and was about to respond when my mom rushed in with a harried look on her face.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just running late. Ashley," she yelled up the stairs, "get down here now for breakfast!" I heard Ash running down the stairs. I didn't blame her. When Mom uses that tone of voice you don't mess around. Once we all had cold cereal Mom started going through a list of items for the day.

"Kara, I wanted to know if you would like your friends to join us for dinner tonight." I was beyond shocked. I had never really had friends over for dinner so it took me a minute to collect my thoughts.

"Um…yea, if they can I'll invite them over. Why Mom?" I was really curious to find out her reasons.

"Well, you have been spending a lot of time with the so I thought that it was time for us to get to know them better." I was laughing inside. She wanted to see if one of them was interested in me. This could get embarrassing.

"Okay Mom, I'll invite them over." I looked at the time and jumped out of my chair, we are going to be late. "Ash let's go!" She seemed to be daydreaming so when I yelled at her she jumped.

"Jeez, Kara, scare me half to death why don't ya?" She was putting her bowl in the sink and turned to come after me. I ran and grabbed my jacket and bag and ran out to the car.

"You know, your birthday is coming up and so you will be able to drive." Ash said as she was getting the car going.

"I know, just don't tell the guys. I don't want to make a big deal about it." I was serious; I really don't want them to feel obligated to celebrate it with me.

"Okay, but I think that's dumb Kara. They will want to do something with you. They are your friends aren't they?"

"Of course, but they are also busy with work and school and I don't want to put more pressure on them."

"You can't honestly think that Mom isn't going to bring it up tonight." I didn't think about that. I made a non-committed noise and looked through my bag to make sure I didn't forget anything. It was too late if I did, but I wanted an excuse to end the conversation. I think that is exactly why my mom wants them to come over. I can't believe I agreed to invite them over!

We got to school and I didn't see the guys in the usual place. We still had a few minutes before the bell. Ash had driven fast enough to make up some of the time we lost this morning. I walked toward my class and heard the last voice I wanted to hear.

"Ha, Kara, you do realize that you are too chubby for that outfit don't you? I mean _really_, who wants to see those fat legs anyway?" Melanie seemed in a cruel mood today. I wonder what's got her panties in a twist.

"Actually, I think that she looks rather hot in that outfit." My savior was non other than Quil. He seemed to be playing up our relationship a bit much. I was smiling at him and his antics trying hard not to laugh at the look on Melanie's face. I wonder what his hidden agenda was. He pulled me close to his side.

"You look amazing today, as always." He said this loud enough for Melanie to hear while leaning close to my ear. She glared at me with such menace that I thought if looks could kill I would drop dead right here. She was pissed. I guess she has a thing for Quil and he is using me to get rid of her. Oh well, I'm always willing to help. Too bad I don't have anyone…or I guess one person in particular, who feels the same way towards me.

"Oh, Quil I didn't see you. How are you today? You look amazing." She decided to ignore me completely and flirt with Quil as if nothing had happened. He cringed and pulled me closer. I had to fight a laugh at the thought that Quil needed my protection from her.

"Yea, well Kara and I have to go to class." He turned me around and headed in the opposite direction. "Thanks for helping me back there. She just won't get the hint that I am not interested and I had to stop her from insulting you further. I mean who does she think she is to treat you like that?" He was starting to shake slightly so I grabbed his hand and rubbed it lightly with my thumb.

"You need to calm down Quil, I'm fine and I am more than used to her insults." He seemed to calm a bit before he responded to me.

"You shouldn't have to listen to crap like that. You really are pretty Kara. Don't listen to Melanie. Besides I had to push Jake out of the building after he heard Melanie. He was going to loose it he was so mad. He wanted to defend you, but I told him that I would take care of it." I was slightly surprised and a little flattered that he had that kind of reaction. I loved daydreaming about him rescuing me, but that's what they are…dreams.

"Thanks Quil, I appreciate all you guys do for me. I better get to class, I'll see you later."

"Bye Kara!" I turned to wave to him and then hurried off to class. I really am embarrassed that this outfit got so much attention. I only wanted one person's attention and it seems that this situation pushed him over the edge.

By lunch I was pretty nervous about asking the guys about dinner. I got my food and headed over to our table. I was relieved and anxious that Jake had stayed at school. I was afraid that he would have taken off for the day after the incident this morning.

"Hey Kara, you look awesome today!" Embry winked at me as he said this. Jake glared at him and I thought I heard a low growl as well. "What? I'm just stating the obvious Jake, calm down." He smirked at Jake and looked back at me. I was officially embarrassed. He obviously knew about the incident this morning and was goading Jake.

"Thanks Embry." I mumbled. I wanted to change the subject so I brought up the dinner tonight. The embarrassment far outweighed my nervousness. "So…my mom was wanting you to come over for dinner tonight. Are you guys off work tonight for dinner?" I rushed it a bit so I guess that I am more nervous than I thought.

"Free food? I'm in, just warn your mom that we eat a lot!" Quil said with a grin.

"I can come, I think Sam doesn't want me on until late tonight." I was glad that Quil and Embry could come and that they seemed happy to do so. I reluctantly turned to Jake almost knowing his answer already and dreading hearing it out loud.

"I don't have to patrol so I can come." He was looking deep into my eyes almost like he wanted to say more, but couldn't. I was beyond shocked at his answer. I was expecting him to make an excuse and not come.

"Oh…um…" Come on Kara, get it together! "Okay, my mom will be really happy to have all of you come. So will Ash. She seemed really happy at the idea of having my friends over." I said while looking at Jake. They all knew what I meant and they also understood why I couldn't say it out loud. It is hard thinking about Jake and Ash, even though there is no 'Jake & Ash' she still wants him pretty bad and hasn't given up.

"I'll see you guys tonight at six sharp. I mean it; don't be late it will irritate my mom. See ya!" I practically ran off to class so I wouldn't have to face the awkward silence anymore.

School was finally over and Ash and I got home in record time. She drove like a maniac and I was terrified by the time we got home.

"What is your problem Ash?! You could have killed us both with your driving!" I know I am overreacting, but she scared me pretty bad.

"Relax Kara, we're fine. I just needed to get home so that I can get ready for Jake. I think that tonight will be the perfect time to show him my true feelings. I really need to look perfect." My stomach dropped when she said this.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm going to do homework." I know, it's lame, but I am a little preoccupied with visions of Jake and my sister right now. I got to my room and instead of doing homework I pulled out a book. I started reading the _Faerie Path_ series today by Frewin Jones and I really like it. I just wanted to get my mind off of Jake and my sister.

I got so lost reading my book that I hadn't been paying attention to the time.

"Kara you better get down here and help me with dinner. I am not your catering service so I expect some help when I am making dinner for you friends." My mom broke me out of my book. It was almost five so I knew she would start freaking out soon. She came home early today to help me with the dinner.

"I'm coming Mom!" I yelled down to her. I always get pulled out of a good book at a really important part! Oh well. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was happy with what I saw for the first time in a long time. The dress really did look cute.

When I got downstairs my mom was running around like a crazy woman and I knew that it was going to be a rough hour or so. I threw on an apron to protect my dress and turned to my mom for instructions.

"Okay Kara. I need you to roll and cut the dough for the rolls. I made the dough this morning and stuck it in the fridge so it could rise all day. It looks perfect. After you get them on the baking sheets I need you to start boiling the water for the noodles." So that's why she was running late this morning. She already knew that I would agree or she was optimistic.

"Got it Mom. Really it's going to be okay. The boys aren't overly picky when it comes to food. They will eat anything so it doesn't matter if it's not perfect." I was already rolling out the fist bit of dough. My mom is really good at this. The dough was perfectly smooth with the right amount of firmness. I got all the rolls done and saw that she was already cooking the meat for the sauce. I love her semi-homemade spaghetti! I pulled out our largest pot and put water in it and threw it on the stove.

"Mom I just want to make sure that you are warned. The guys eat a lot of food. I mean a lot. So we will need to make enough for probably fifteen people." My mom started laughing.

"I've talked to Sue Clearwater. She told me all about those kids' eating habits. I am planning to make more than enough. She told me to plan for twenty." She was still laughing. "Can you get the salad put together while you wait for the water to boil?"

"Sure Mom." I pulled out all the stuff from the fridge. I decided to make a spinach salad with craisens and vinaigrette dressing. Strawberries! "Hey Mom, can I use these strawberries for the salad?"

"Only a few honey. I am going to make strawberry shortcake for dessert." Yeah! I love strawberries in my salad!

"Thanks Mom!"

"So Kara. I overheard Ashley talking about a certain boy that you seem to like. Would you care to expand on the subject?" Oh great.

"I know she thinks that I like my friend Embry, but I don't, not in that way at least."

"Why would she think this then?" My mom was not going to let up until I gave her something good.

"You know how she is. She gets an idea in her head and automatically thinks it's true before really finding out the facts. I don't like Embry, but I do like someone. I just don't think that the feeling is mutual so I haven't really told anyone and I don't want Ash to know because she would get it in her head that she need to help me and I don't want that." My mom was beaming at this news. She can be so funny sometimes.

"Oh Kara! I am so happy that you found someone to like! I have been waiting for you to have a normal high school experience and now you are!" Sure, if wanting to date a werewolf and hang out with a pack of them on a regular basis constitutes a 'normal' high school experience then yes I am.

"Thanks Mom." I smiled at her knowing that this made her happy and I was just so grateful that she didn't ask for details.

"So do I get to know who this boy is?" I thought too soon. Dang.

"Mo-om…I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, sorry honey. I can understand wanting to keep it quiet." By this point all the noodles were in and cooking, the first batch of rolls were in the oven and my mom almost had the sauce done. I went to put the salad on the table and realized that we hadn't set it yet. Mom just noticed this too so I was expecting to have her ask me to do it, but she surprised me.

"Ashley, I need you to come and set the table."

"Mom, I have to get ready for Jake. He is coming over tonight and I have to look perfect!"

"Ashley, get down here now and help. Kara has been the only one helping me and that is not fair to her. Ben, you come down also and help set the table."

"Fine, I'm coming as soon as my make up is on."

"Coming Mom." Ben was one of the most obedient boys I have ever met. He always does what he is told. Ashley, on the other hand, has a mind of her own and it rarely involves helping around the house.

We got everything done and it smelled so good. The table was perfect and I was getting really excited to have the guys over tonight. Ashley came down the stairs and I was feeling inferior already. She looked gorgeous in a hot pink v-neck sweater and low rider dark wash jeans. I felt stupid for thinking that I would look good to Jake tonight with her in the room.

"Hey guys, something smells good."

"Hi Daddy!" I ran up and gave him a big hug happy for the distraction from my depressing thoughts. Maybe I should have changed, but I really don't have anything that would look better than this.

"Hi Sweat Pea, did you help your mom with all of this?"

"Yea, it was actually really fun." The doorbell rang just then and I about jumped. My nerves are strung pretty tight right now. I ran to the door before Ashley could get it. When I opened the door all the guys were more than filling the front porch.

"Hey guys! Come in, dinner is just about ready." They all smiled at me, but I only had eyes for Jake. He looked amazing in a pair of dark jeans and a French blue button up shirt. The blue of the shirt looked amazing with his russet skin. I was in awe of him. I saw Embry roll his eyes at me. I knew I was gawking, but I couldn't help it. I'm sure the other two looked good as well.

"Hey Kara, thanks for having us over tonight. You look beautiful." Jake was looking so deep into my eyes and I couldn't look away. I heard someone clear his or her throat and I finally snapped out of it.

"Thanks." I whispered then looked over and saw that it was my dad. I am more than embarrassed now.

"Dad this is Jacob Black, Embry Call and Quil Ateara. Guys this is my dad." My mom walked in and saw all the guys and smiled at them.

"It's so nice to have some of Kara's friends over. Dinner is ready so if you just would gather in the dining room we can eat." My mom was so happy to see my friends and I was happy for her. I know that she has been waiting a long time to do something like this for me. The guys looked happy at the thought of eating right away and I had to stifle a laugh. We all sat down around the table and I don't know how it happened, but Jake was sitting right next to me with Embry on my other side and Quil across from me. Ashley was across from Jake and Ben was across from Embry and my parents were on either end of the table.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Chehalis for having us over for dinner." Jake said to my parents.

"Yes, thank you, we always appreciate a well cooked meal and this smells amazing." Embry said while looking at my mom. Quil followed up with a quiet thanks.

"Don't even worry yourselves about it. We are more than happy to have you over. Kara helped me with the dinner and she did quite well." She was beaming at me again. Jake turned to me a smiled. "Thank you Kara." He said it so quietly that I don't think anyone else heard. I, of course, was at a loss for words and completely entranced in his eyes. I could barely manage a nod and a huge grin.

"Okay everyone, dig in." My mom shot my dad a pointed look and he laughed. He isn't really one for formality and it irritates her when he shows it.

It was kind of tight quarters at the table with these giant boys sitting there and I was squished between two of them. No matter what I did I was always brushing against Jake. It felt like my whole left side was on fire and tingling. It was amazing and after a couple of minutes of trying to avoid touching him I gave up. Besides, who was I kidding? I wanted to touch him as much as possible.

"So, there is another reason I wanted you boys over here for dinner. Kara has a…"

"Mom," I cut her off, "I don't think that this is the time to talk about that." I looked at her pleading with my eyes not to mention my birthday coming up. I didn't want to make Jake feel more obligated towards me. Of course, she ignored me.

"Nonsense Kara, this is why I wanted them for dinner." She said to me and gave me a piercing look. I knew that I had lost. "As I was saying, Kara has a birthday coming up in a couple of weeks and I wanted to plan a party for her. I was hoping to get your help in the planning." She smiled at my friends who returned the gesture with enthusiasm.

"I would love to help plan a party for her. When is her birthday?" Embry asked while winking at me. He knew how much I hated having attention on me. I just gave up and huffed out a large breath and looked down. When Jake heard my defeat I felt him chuckle then grab and squeeze my hand under the table. I was beyond shocked and I knew that I was starting to blush.

"Her birthday is October 16 and that is a Friday so we can have her party then. I was hoping that you know her other friends from your group and can invite them as well. I think that a bar-b-que will be fun and we could hold it at the beach with a bonfire. What do you think?" I actually liked this idea. I was afraid that my mom was going to make this a big production, but it sounded just perfect and low key.

"I like it. We know a few from the pa-group that will come and I think that Emily and Kim will want to be there as well."' Jake said then turned to Quil, "Do you think that Claire and her family will come also?"

"Yeah, I think that they would." He looked so happy at the idea of having Claire near him. My mom seemed happy with the outcome of the discussion and I was glad that she was done. I had zoned out for a bit thinking about Jake and his attention toward me tonight when I heard my dad starting talking to Ben.

"Ben, you ate like a horse tonight. Are you hungry still?" All the guys whipped their heads in Ben's direction and eyed him shrewdly.

"Yeah, I am still hungry, but I want that dessert that mom has in the kitchen so I am saving room." My dad laughed and looked to my mom.

As I snapped out of it I realized that I had hardly touched my food so I then focused on finishing dinner. I noticed that the guys had already inhaled their food and I could tell that they were still itching for more. My family was chatting with our guests and Ben seemed to become attached to Quil. He was talking his ear off and I had to laugh at the determined look on Ben's place. He was trying so hard to prove that he belonged with these big guys. My dad was talking to Jake and trying to get more details about Jake's job. My mom seemed to finish and looked to my dad.

"Well honey, I think that it is time to give these kids some time to themselves. Why don't we go wash the dishes while they finish up in here?" Jake looked relieved to have the interrogation over and my dad got up to help my mom.

"You know boys, you can have more food. We made plenty for your large appetites." I said. They didn't need telling twice. They all grabbed more food and before I knew it the food was all gone. I laughed at them and Ash looked amazed and a little grossed out by all the food the guys ate. Ben looked more than awestruck and envious at all the food the guys could consume. After they were done we gathered all the dishes and took them into my parents. The guys tried to help, but my parents kicked them out and told them to have fun with us.

We went into the family room and pulled out a couple of games. We decided to play Cranium Wow. Quil asked Ben to be on his team and Ben was so happy to be included with all the big guys. Ashley practically pounced on Jake and teamed with him, which left me with Embry. Ashley gave me a wink when she saw this and Jake saw her response. He looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged at him. He glared at Embry and I had to stifle a laugh. Embry only caught Jake's glare and was thoroughly confused.

Ashley was flirting shamelessly with Jake and I was getting pretty upset. Jake is a natural flirt and without thinking about it he would sometimes flirt back. Embry would occasionally clear his throat, which sounded more like a low growl, and Jake would catch himself.

"Ooh, a sideshow! I love those!" Ashley was positively beaming at Jake. I was the one that drew the card so I knew what she had to do. It was rodeo. I wasn't sure what she had planned, but I knew that it would require lots of contact with Jake.

"I'll be the puppeteer and you can be the puppet." She said to Jake. He just smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded. I placed the timer on the table and she started. She put her hand on his back and had him get on his hands and knees. She then straddled him and pretended to ride him like she was riding a bull. I couldn't even look anymore.

Jake seemed to be shocked because he forgot that he was supposed to be guessing the answer. Embry hit him upside the head to snap him out of it.

"You're supposed to be guessing moron!" Jake sputtered and blushed which I had never seen him do and it broke my heart that he was doing it in reaction to Melanie. I am sure that the pain was evident on my face because Embry reached over and patted my arm sympathetically. I gave him a weak smile and could hear Jake in the background attempting to guess the answer. He never did get it so I guess I could be happy about that.

We had been playing for a while and Quil was teasing Ben for not getting the humdinger that he was performing for him. Quil ruffled Ben's hair and then pulled back and gave Ben a funny look. Jake and Embry both snapped their heads in Quil and Ben's direction and Quil then said the weirdest thing for this situation.

"You feeling okay little man? You seem warm." I thought that was funny considering Quil was much hotter than Ben. Jake turned to me and said, "Kara, can you feel Ben's head for me?" I gave him a funny look, but nodded. I walked over and felt his head. He was burning up and I was starting to freak out.

**There you have it. That's the best cliffie I can come up with right now. I am sure you can guess what is happening. Like I said before, I can't make promises when I will update again, but I am hoping that it will be soon. It is so hot here that we have been outside most of the time. I know, Southern California can't be that hot, but I got out of church yesterday and it was 107. Anyway, feel free to leave your comments!**


	12. Chapter 12 Wolf Cub

**A/N: A big apology to everyone on the long wait. My mom flies in tonight to stay with us for three weeks and I had to get everything ready for her. I got mixed feelings on Ben changing into a wolf, but I feel it would be natural considering vampires haven't stopped coming around La Push. **

**A big THANK YOU to all of those you reviewed and added me to the various lists. It really is exciting to receive your encouraging words.**

Chapter Twelve

Wolf Cub

Kara's POV

"Ben you are burning up! Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Kara. Jeez, calm down. I've never felt better." Jake walked over to me and took my arm.

"If you guys don't mind I think that I want to talk to Kara outside for a minute. Quil and Embry why don't you guys stay in here and continue the game with Ben and Ashley?" It was more of a command than anything else and they did it. We got out onto the porch and Jake turned me towards him.

"Has Ben been growing a lot in the past couple of months?"

"Yeah, but he's in eighth grade Jake, of course he is going through growth spurts."

"Kara, he is a lot bigger than most eighth graders. Does he seem more moody than he normally is?"

"Like I said Jake, he is starting to go through puberty, of course he is moody." I really didn't see where Jake was taking this and he was looking at me like I was missing something pretty big.

"Kara, I think that your brother is going to be joining the pack soon." He got a really worried look on his face. "I think that it would be best to talk to your parents and have Ben stay with me or Sam until he phases for the first time. I need to talk to Sam. I'll be back soon. Stay here please." With that he jogged in the woods near our house. I was panicking inside. My little brother was becoming a werewolf? Why? I felt like I was being crushed by a huge weight. All the things that are happening in my life are beating me and I can't seem to get a hold of myself. Finally, Jake came out of the trees at a sprint and he looked really worried. When he got to me I realized that I had sunk onto the ground and was shaking.

"Kara sweetie, it's okay. We are going to take care of everything." He picked me up and set me on one of the chairs that my mom had on the porch. He knelt in front of me so he could look me in the eyes. "Please, can you tell me what's wrong…Kara?" His voice caressed my name when he said it. I finally made eye contact and I felt tears run down my face.

"Why is this all happening? I feel like my life is spinning out of control and there is nothing I can do about it." He wiped the tears off of my face with his thumbs and that's when I realize that he is holding my face in his large, warm hands.

"Sam is coming over to see Ben for himself; he thinks that since Ben is so young that the process may take longer than normal. We will wait to say anything to your parents."

"Jake, is Ben going to be okay? Will this hurt him?" I was so worried about my family. My mom is going to freak when she finds out. He dropped his left hand, but started caressing my cheek with his right thumb. It felt so good and I couldn't help but nuzzle my head in deeper towards his hand.

"I won't lie to you. It isn't the most pleasant feeling to phase for the first time, but it gets easier. Sam's first time was by far the worst out of the group. Ben will have all of the pack there to help him through it. I promise that we will take care of him." His eyes were piercing into mine and I couldn't help but believe everything he said.

"Thanks Jake. I appreciate all you are doing for me." I couldn't pull my gaze away from him and I felt like I was being pulled toward him. It took me a second to realize that he was moving forward as well and that I was going to experience my first kiss. When we were so close that I could feel his warm breath on my lips we heard someone clear their throat. I moved back so quickly that I hit my head on the back of the chair. Jake looked at me and shook his head as if he was coming out of a trance. It hit me like a ton of bricks that he wasn't thinking clearly when he moved in. That knowledge hurt more than I was willing to admit.

"So, I see that you are really worried Jake," Sam said sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Um…yeah…Kara was um…well you see she needed some comfort and I…" He pretty much faded out there and had nothing to add and I was too lost in my pain to see the humor in the situation. I snapped out of it and tried to salvage as much as I could of my pride so I took over from there.

"Sam, would you like to come in?" I knew that I was still blushing, but I needed to get out of the situation fast. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, I would like that very much, thank you, Kara." He then followed me into the house and we left a bewildered Jake on the front porch.

Sam seemed to know what he was doing. I just stood back and watched him casually greet my brother and sister and as he shook Ben's hand I saw the recognition in his eyes. Ben didn't feel cool to him. He then made pretenses that he was there to collect the guys to come into work and then they were gone. I followed them onto the porch and I noticed that Jake was sitting in the chair that I had occupied earlier.

"Well, I think that you are right Jake. Ben seems to be making his way into our lifestyle. I must say that I am not surprised because of the lineage of your family, Kara. You come from pure Quileute blood." I was about to start in on my barrage of questions that I had when he put a hand up to stall me. "I don't think that he will be phasing any time soon. He is still quite young and will be growing quite a bit in the next few months. We will keep an eye on the situation, but as of right now I think that you will be safe." He said the last part as if he was talking to me, but he was looking pointedly at Jake.

"Sam, I don't think that it is safe. He is young, but look at Collin and Brady! I can't have her in danger!" He was starting to shake uncontrollably and I was scared.

"Jacob, get yourself under control. Right now you are a bigger threat to Kara than Ben is." That seemed to calm him. It was as if a cold bucket of water had been dumped on him. He looked at me with remorse in his eyes and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I find that I am becoming more attached to him by the second. I wanted to walk over to him and wrap my arms around him, but I knew that he wouldn't appreciate the gesture.

"I'm so sorry, Kara, that you had to see that. There is no excuse for me losing my temper like that and putting you in danger. I need to leave; I'll run the first patrol tonight alone." He looked at Sam and the latter nodded his head. Jake quickly said good bye and was off before anyone could respond.

The next few days ran by in a blur. After Sam and the guys left I went into the house to be bombarded with questions from Ashley about their weird behavior. Most of her questions were about Jake, of course. She is planning her next course of action and I honestly can't tell you what she was talking about. I was so dazed about the whole Ben thing that I wasn't paying attention to her.

School was normal except that Jake was paying closer attention to me and I was on cloud nine. It is Wednesday and I am headed to math, now my least favorite class. Melanie always makes snide comments about me in this class and everyone laughs. Danny has officially joined the dark side so he laughs right along with her. I was dragging my feet and the guys could tell. They knew that I had a hard time in this class.

"Why don't you skip today, Kara?" Jake asked me while walking with me to class.

"Because, Jake, I can't just skip without an excuse. Unlike you I can't use the 'I'm a werewolf' excuse." He laughed at me along with Embry and Quil.

"You gotta be quieter when you say things like that, Kara." Embry said in a serious tone. I had to laugh at him because he is rarely serious. We got to the door and Embry and Quil shot me sympathetic looks before heading off their classes. Jake pulled me aside much to my surprise.

"Kara, I want you to know that if you anything and I mean anything, you can ask me, okay?" He was so close and all I wanted to do was reach up and kiss him. I had to fight the urge and it was hard.

"Thanks Jake. I think that I will be okay though. I have been going through this since kindergarten so I am used to it." His face changed to anger so fast that it caused me to lean back a bit.

"That's just it, Kara, you shouldn't have to be 'used' to it." He used his fingers as quotations and it made a soft giggle come out of my throat. "Melanie is such a…uhg…I don't know, but you deserve to be treated so much better. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"NO! I mean, no. Jake, _please_ don't worry about it. I am fine, please, I have to go." I quickly rushed off. I didn't want him to make a scene; it would just give Melanie more fuel. I walked into class and the first person I saw, of course, was her.

"Oh look, the ugly duckling has arrived." She announced to everyone in the class. The teacher wasn't there yet which surprised me. "So, Kara, I hear that Ashley is going to ask Jake to the dance. I know you like him, I mean everyone knows." She said this while looking around at all the others gaining their support. "You can be really pathetic when you are around him. You stare at him with your ugly eyes. Don't you know that he is too good for you? It's obvious that he is going to say yes to Ashley." She was glaring at me and I was fighting to keep my composure. I can't believe that I am so obvious! I thought that I was doing a good job hiding my feelings for Jake. I thought that was why he was more comfortable around me. I really am a loser. I couldn't let her see me upset by her words so I just sat down and ignored her by pulling out my book. Luckily I didn't have to wait long for the teacher to come and relieve the tension in the room. I noticed that Danny was laughing just as hard as everyone else in the room. When I looked at him it was hard to see any reason why I had had a crush on him.

The rest of my classes were uneventful. It was only when Melanie was around that I got taunted. When I got to the cafeteria I noticed that Ashley was sitting at our table next to Jake. She was flirting so blatantly that I could tell from here and I couldn't even hear what they were saying. I drew my gaze away from my beautiful sister to see what Jake's reaction was to her. To my relief he seemed really uncomfortable from her antics. That put a smile on my face and I realized that it was the first time today that I had genuinely smiled. My life is seriously stressing me out. Aren't I supposed to be a carefree teenager?

I quickly made my way over to the table and sat down across from Ash and Jake. Oh jeez, did I just think Ash and Jake? I do _not _like the sound of that. Ash was still shamelessly flirting with Jake and now that I could hear it made me nauseous. She was subtle yet alluring at the same time and I knew that I could never emulate that. I can never be enough for Jake. Why do I even delude myself into thinking that Jake might be warming up to me? I decided that I needed a distraction and fast.

"So Embry," I said while looking him in the eyes pointedly, "have you chosen that special someone to take to the dance?" I looked at Ash and insinuated with my eyes that he should ask her. He, of course, was completely oblivious to my desire.

"Naw, I'm not even sure if I will go. If anything all us guys will go stag and snag other guys' dates." He said with a devious smile and knocked fists with Quil. Jake, who was looking for any excuse to get Ash's attention off of him grabbed onto the conversation.

"I don't know man; I think that it would be cool to find dates." He looked at Ash and then at Embry. At least _he_ caught onto my intentions. I could tell that Embry was totally clueless right now and his face was contorted into a bewildered stare. He finally snapped out of it and blurted out the last thing I wanted said in present company.

"So, are you going to finally ask Kara on a date? I think it's about time, I mean you have been thin…" Before he could finish Jake cut him off with a quick and hard punch in Embry's arm. Quil was rolling his eyes while reaching across the table and smacking Embry upside the head at the same time.

"You idiot, when are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut?" Quil said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Ow, _man_, I am getting attacked from all sides!" Embry cried really loud and caused a few glances in our direction. I was beat red and trying very hard to blend into the background. I knew that Ashley was observing this whole situation with her sharp eyes. Thankfully she didn't use that moment to ask Jake to the dance. I don't know what I was thinking by bringing it up. I just can't get my mind off of what Melanie said. I am _not_ looking forward to the questions that I will get after school.

The rest of the day flew by, thankfully and I am on my way out to Ash's car. I saw Ash and I could tell that she is ready to start the barrage of questions. She has already gotten rid of her entourage and is standing by her car giving me a calculating look. This is not going to be easy. I am tempted to find the guys and beg a ride off of them, but it is too late, she is already motioning for me to hurry up.

As soon as I get into the car she started in on the questions.

"So what was that all about at lunch? Do you have a thing for Jake?" The tone of her voice made me keenly aware that she expected direct answers and I am not ready to give them to her, especially after my encounter with Melanie this morning.

"Jake is just a friend, Ash. The guys can get carried away with their teasing and today was a prime example of that." I used my 'this is obvious' voice and I can feel the tension rolling off of Ashley. She is not buying it and I am worried what this could do to our relationship.

"I don't know, Kara. Now that I think about it, you do seem to spend more time looking at Jake rather than Embry. Are you sure that your feelings are truly just friendship with Jake? You do know that I have liked him for a long time, right?" I feel bad because this situation was beyond all of our control. It's not my fault that Jake imprinted on me, but I couldn't tell her that. The last time we talked about the guys being werewolves she laughed at me.

"I know, Ash. Really, Jake and I are just friends, nothing more." I reassured her the best way I could without actually lying to her. We have already reached the house and I can tell that she isn't done so I didn't get out. She is looking at me with her shrewd 'I'm reading you' look. Finally she seemed satisfied.

"Well, I'm just a little insecure right now because Jake isn't responding to me the way I am used to. It's just so weird." She looked so frustrated that it was almost funny. I decided that it is safe to go into the house now so I got out of the car with my bag and headed straight for my room. I am just glad that no one asked about math today. I think that the guys would have blown a gasket if they found out the things that Melanie said to me. I am looking forward to a peaceful evening at home and that is exactly what I got.

It is Friday morning and I am laying in my bed thinking about what Ash told me last night. I was about to change into my pajamas when she barged into my room insisting on talking to me.

-_Flashback_-

"_Kara, we need to talk about Jake." She was deadly serious and I was nervous._

"_What about Jake?"_

"_I want to make my move and I want your opinion. I have chemistry with him so I was thinking about talking to him after. I want to ask him to the dance. Do you think that a direct approach would be the best or should I strongly hint that he should ask me?" I was feeling nauseous so I collapsed onto my bed. I needed to answer her to keep her suspicions at bay._

"_I think that you should hint to him to ask you. I think he would respond better that way. It will make him feel in control of the situation…which he likes." I knew that all too well. I knew that it was selfish of me to want her not to ask him straight out, but I don't think that I could handle this rejection. He is bound to say yes to her. _

"_Thanks, Kara." With that she left with her determined look on her face._

_-End Flashback-_

So now I am imagining the worst and thinking about how I will handle it. If he says yes to her I don't think that I could show my face here anymore. That would be the ultimate rejection. With these thoughts running through my head I got ready for school.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, which is odd in our house. The reason was that Ash was in deep thought all morning and not her usual talkative self. I knew she was planning something big and that scared me witless. I felt stupid for being this scared over what my sister's plans are rather than the fact that the pack hasn't caught the leech yet or that Ben could phase into a wolf at any moment.

Ash drove extra fast to school so I was really early getting there. The guys wouldn't be here for another ten minutes or so. I grabbed my book out of my bag and sat under my favorite tree on the side of the school. I was really into my book when Jake scared me half to death.

"Hey Kara!" He boomed to me while standing over me. I screeched and jumped thus dropping my book. I felt so stupid.

"Jeez, Jake, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" He was laughing at the result of his greeting to me.

"No, but I thought you would appreciate being on time to class. I knew you were wrapped up in your book and I didn't want you to miss the bell." I looked at my watch and realized that I was dangerously close to being late.

"Thanks, Jake." He bent down and picked up my book and bag. He then offered his hand to help me up. When my hand touched his my whole body warmed. His hand was huge and my small hand was completely enveloped within his. It felt so right. He let go when I was steady on my feet and we started walking towards my math class. He walked me to the door and glared inside. I was afraid to see who his look was pointed at. When I walked in it was easy to tell, it was Danny. He looked scared and mad at the same time.

"So have you been telling your sob stories to you friend?" Danny said with spite in his voice. He sounded so angry that it caught me off guard. I had to respond, I couldn't help it.

"No, Danny, he is just really good at reading people and he knows that you are nothing but a puppy dog. You follow Melanie around wagging your tail and waiting for her to notice you." I stopped there. I know I could go on, but I couldn't. I am not a mean person by nature and I already felt bad about what I said. He looked taken back and I thought for sure that he would respond, but instead he turned away and ignored me. He was the better person by turning his cheek and it made me feel even worse. Melanie just smiled at the exchange, but couldn't say anything because the teacher just walked in.

I felt like the morning wouldn't end. I kept thinking about what Ash was going to do after chemistry. My thoughts kept getting worse and worse and I was about to hyperventilate when the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. I just realized that I would have to walk by their classroom on my way to lunch and that thought stopped me dead in my tracks. Should I take a different route? No, I want to see what happens. No, I don't want to see it. Aah! My body took over and I started walking down the hall.

As I passed the classroom I glanced in, against my better judgment, and I saw Ashley standing over Jake, who was sitting by the lab desk, and I stopped and couldn't look away. Ashley was talking, but I couldn't hear what she was saying, all I knew was that she was getting closer to Jake and he wasn't backing away. Then my world collapsed as Ashley kissed Jake hard on the lips. She practically threw her body on top of him.

"No." I didn't wait to see his reaction to her because it was so obvious what it would be, I just ran out of the school with tears in my eyes.

Jake's POV

Ashley has been acting weird all class. She kept shooting glances in my direction and I was not comfortable with it. Kara told me that she was interested in me, but I thought that she had moved on. I guess not. After class she cornered me and I had no way around her without physically moving her, which I can do, but it would be rude.

"So, Jake, the dance is coming up and well since Nate and I broke up I am free…" She left it hanging and I knew what she wanted, but I couldn't give it to her. I wasn't ready, first of all, and secondly, it would crush Kara and I can't do that. I decided that playing dumb was the best way to go.

"Well, I think that Embry is wanting to go so you could ask him." Well that sounded lame. I must look like a real idiot. She gave me a very direct look and her eyes, though brown, reminded me of the intensity that I see in Kara's eyes. It was almost like she had trapped me in her gaze and I couldn't find my way out.

"You know, Jake," she said in a soft whisper, "for someone so handsome and smart you are awfully short-sighted." When she finished her sentence her lips crashed on mine and I was beyond shocked. Her whole body landed on top of my lap and I felt a huge wave of guilt that I didn't see this coming and stop it. How am I going to be able to look Kara in the eye after this? That's when I heard it.

"No." I pushed Ashley off of me not caring if she fell and saw the back of Kara as she ran off. All the emotions that hit me in that moment about killed me, the greatest was guilt. I should have _seen_ this coming and prevented it. I should have _told_ Kara how I felt about her so she had _no_ reason to doubt herself. I can't _believe_ how selfish I have been. I ran after her, but when I got to the cafeteria she wasn't there. I went over to the table where Quil and Embry were already eating.

"What happened, Jake? You look like you've killed your puppy." Leave it to Embry to make a joke out of everything.

"Have you seen Kara? I just…how…what was I…I…I need to find her." My thoughts are so jumbled and I can't make sense of anything. I feel like I am about to fall apart. Thankfully Quil noticed this and caught on.

"It's okay, man, we'll help you find her. Where did you last see her?" He was walking out towards the doors to the parking lot so I followed him mindlessly. I kept hearing Kara's soft 'no' in my head over and over again. I could sense Embry behind me so when he spoke it didn't surprise me.

"What happened Jake? Why do we need to look for her?" I could hear the hard tone in his voice. He knew I had messed up and I knew that he was going to rail on me. I deserved it and I wouldn't stop him.

I told them everything about what Ashley did and that Kara saw the kiss. We were lucky we had hit the forest by this time because before I could finish Embry hit me hard on the jaw. It hurt so bad and threw me into a tree. I didn't even try to stop him when he came over to hit me again. Instead he phased and I knew I was going to be pretty torn up. My natural instincts kicked in and I phased as well. We both were snarling at each other and Embry pounced. His thoughts are screaming in my head and he had his jaws clenched around my neck.

_I can't believe you Jake! You are so pig headed! Can't you think of anyone other than yourself? You think that you are in so much pain, but Kara is worse off than you! What were you thinking letting Ashley kiss you? You aren't that much of an idiot, or maybe you are, but even so you should have seen it coming and stopped her! If we can't find Kara, I will do worse to you than I already did._

He let go of me and ran off. I didn't even have the will to defend myself against his accusations. I knew that he was right about all of it. I have been incredibly selfish and short-sighted. Kara deserved so much better than me. I have to make this right. I felt Embry's feelings soften towards me.

_I know your hurting, Jake, and no one is perfect, but this is going to get worse before it gets better. I think that we may have lost Kara after this. She was barely hanging on to a thin thread as it was and this may have snapped it._

He phased back to give me some space to sort things out and I am grateful for that. I ran over to Kara's house, but I couldn't sense her there. Where is she? Did she run away again? I am starting to panic so I decided to run patrol around the border to make sure that there are no leeches around. I need to keep her safe.

I ran the entire border and I didn't catch Kara's scent. It was like she just disappeared into thin air. My panic is beyond control, Kara is gone.

**I know all of you are cursing Jake right now. He is in my dog house that's for sure. ;) I don't know how long before I post again, but I will try to while my mom is here. Feel free to leave a review!!**


	13. Chapter 13 Sanctuary

**A/N: I warned all of you before that it would be a while, but I still feel bad. I guess I left you hanging more than I thought. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**BTW, I had 18 reviews for the last chapter and a ton of adds! Thanks for all the support! I am also over 100 reviews for this story and that makes my day so much brighter!**

**I don't own any of it, as you all know!**

Chapter Thirteen

Sanctuary

Kara's POV

I know what I have to do. I ran towards the nearest, or only, gas station. I walked in and headed straight for the pay phone. I took out my wallet from my bag and put in the money I had and dialed my dad's work number.

"Hello?" He sounded distracted, but I didn't care, I needed him.

"Daddy," I sobbed out, "can you come pick me up at the gas station. I want to go back to Seattle." I hope that he understood that. The tears were coming fast and I couldn't exactly speak clearly through them.

"Sure, Sweet Pea, give me twenty minutes and I'll be there." This is what I love about my dad. There are no questions asked. He trusts me and knows when I need him most.

"Thanks, Daddy, bye." I hung up and went to the restroom to wait it out. I didn't want the guys to find me, if they were even looking.

Twenty minutes later and I am in my dad's car explaining in general what happened. I didn't want him to know the details, just that my heart is broken and that I want to go to my aunt and uncle's house for at least the weekend.

"Well, do you need to go home to get a bag?"

"No! Please, can we just go to Seattle? I will pick up some things at the mall or borrow some of Aunt Cece's clothes." My aunt's name is Claudia, but she hates it and insists on being called Cece. It fits her personality so it is easy to do. She loves shopping so it will be fun for her this weekend.

"Okay, let me call your mom and tell her what's happening and then I want to stop off at the Sprint store to get you a cell phone. I was going to wait until your party, but you need one this weekend so it will be an early birthday gift." I barely registered what he said. It took me a minute to react. "Thanks, Dad, I was really hoping for one." I know that's pathetic, but I am a little distracted right now. I am sure that Jake and Ashley is a couple now and that I won't be able to handle being around them so I will be alone again. These thoughts keep crashing through my head and I can't help but see the kissing over and over again. My dad finally ended my torture.

"I just want you to know that I love you and I am here if you need to talk." He left it at that and all I could manage was a weak nod in his direction. He won't push for information and for that I am truly grateful.

"Thanks, Dad, I know, but I don't think that I am ready to talk about it."

My dad had called my aunt and uncle on the way up and had stopped and got me a phone. He let me pick it out and I am really happy to have it. I feel bad though because all I could manage was a weak thank you when he gave it to me. We were pulling up to my aunt's place and I was relieved to be here. I knew that my mom and sister would wonder why I needed to leave so fast, but that could wait until later. Right now I was safe from my life for a little while.

Jake's POV

I have been running patrols all night and I am exhausted. I can't stop until I know for sure that Kara is safe. I know that this is all my fault and I have to make it right. I stopped by her house earlier this evening and her sister, who I did not want to see, told me that she hadn't come home and that she didn't know where she was. That information is why I am running out here continually.

Crap! I skidded to a stop and took a larger breath of the wretched stench. There have to be at least two of them. I howled to alert Sam and followed the trail. The smell was getting stronger and I could distinguish the two separate scents. I knew one of them well and I growled in natural response. Cullen.

_Jake, wait. Don't approach them alone. I will be there soon._

_Okay Sam. I don't recognize the second scent._

_I see where your thoughts are taking you. Will you be able to handle it if it is her?_

_I will do my duty, don't worry._

_I know you will, but I don't want this to cause anymore pain in your already broken heart._

_I don't feel that way for Bella anymore, Sam. Kara is all I care about and I ruined it!_

_I know you think so, Jake, but this will all work out._

He finally arrived and we approached the border together. When we passed the last of the trees I saw them waiting at the line. Edward looked the same though he also looked happy. Of course he is happy, he got his way and killed Bella. He winced when I thought that and I couldn't help but smirk in my mind. I finally got the courage to look at the girl with him and my fears were confirmed. She looked the same, but had the inhuman look of a vampire. I guess you could say that her looks are enhanced, but I liked Bella the way she looked before. She had crimson eyes and that startled me. Could they not control her? Has she broken the treaty?

"She has done no such thing, dog. Newborn eyes don't change for a year. She has been very controlled." He looked at her with such love that it hurt to see. I need to find Kara! I saw her face in my mind and the urgency only got stronger. Edward looked at me interested in this information that I let slip.

"Hi, Jake." She looked like she was holding her breath. I only nodded in her direction. Sam seemed to be communicating with Edward so I held back and waited.

"No, we won't be here for long. Bella really only wanted to check on…things here." He looked at me then continued, "We are going to be in the outskirts of Seattle for a while. Carlisle has some business there."

_Will you be okay if I take off now, Jake?_

_Yeah, go ahead._

He took off and I saw Bella approaching me and I knew that she wanted to talk.

_Tell her I am going to phase, I will be right back._ I waited long enough for the leech to relay the message then I ran into the woods and phased. I threw on my shorts quickly and walked back out.

"Hey Bella." I found it hard to look her in the eyes and I knew that I was probably hurting her.

"Of course you are!" Edward hissed at me.

"I can hear, you know." Bella said really quiet. I finally looked at her in the eyes and I could see the pain, but it wasn't anything like she looked after he left. I had the satisfaction to see the leech wince when I remembered her face back then.

"If you can't handle it, get out of my head." I said sardonically.

"I wish that I could, dog, but you think rather loudly."

"Stop it, both of you. Listen Jake, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I know that this is hard for you to understand, but I can't live without Edward and this is what I had to, no, wanted to do to be with him. Anyway, I am not going to dwell on what we have already been over. I was also concerned about Charlie. How is he?" She looked so worried, but she didn't know that I knew very much what it felt like to not be able to live without someone. I didn't really care about answering her. Kara overtook my thoughts and it took all my control to stay there and talk.

"Jake, are you okay?"

"What? I'm sorry; I have a lot on my mind right now."

"When did she disappear, Jacob?" Edward's words triggered my memories of all that had happened since chemistry today. I felt so guilty and I knew that it was my fault.

"It is clearly not your fault, as much as I hate to admit it, you weren't aware of her intentions."

"Would you two stop communicating like that?!" I almost laughed at the face Bella was making.

"Sorry, love, Jacob imprinted with a beautiful girl named Kara. He was trying to move slowly due to his previous feelings and she walked in during an inopportune moment for Jacob."

"Edward," Bella said with a twinkle in her eye, "you know that is about as vague as me listening to one side of a conversation." Edward smiled at her and she visibly moved closer to him. It was like they were drawn to each other like magnets. I remembered the night Sam caught me about to kiss Kara and I now regret not finishing what almost happened.

"What happened was that Kara's sister, who has a bit of a crush on me, surprised me today by kissing me. I didn't kiss back, but Kara only saw the beginning and ran off. I can't find her now and I am really nervous. There is a vampire that tried to get her before and we took out his mate. He hasn't been able to get to her on the reservation, but if she left then anything can happen." My voice broke on the last word and I am fighting not to break down.

"We will help you find her, Jake. I won't be able to do much, but the rest of my family can." I looked up at her shocked and saw the concern in her eyes, her red eyes. I tried hard not to wince and Edward tensed, but I think that I succeeded.

"Thanks, but I don't know how comfortable I am with…hmm…well, _vampires_ looking for Kara."

"Jacob, we will take great care with her, I promise you that. If you want our help, you have it." I couldn't say no. I trust Bella and she trusts the Cullens.

"Thank you."

"Is there anywhere she would go to feel safe or gain comfort?" The first thing that came to mind was her aunt and uncle in Seattle. I don't know why I didn't think of that before. It just made sense.

"Well, that will make it easier. We will look at her aunt's house. Do you know where she resides in Seattle?"

"No, I only know that it is near the southwest section by the ocean. I also know that her aunt loves to shop and that there is a mall near their house that they went to a lot. That's all I know about her time in Seattle. She doesn't talk about it very often."

"We will be in touch, Jake. I am sure we will find her before any one else. Alice knows all the malls in this area so she will be able to help immensely." I shuddered at the thought of the leech getting to her without me there. I nearly lost control at the thought and phased, but I kept it together.

"Thanks, I'll see you around." I turned and walked into the forest. I took off my shorts and phased quickly. I felt better knowing that we had more help, but I still couldn't get thoughts of Kara in trouble out of my head. One thing that I knew for sure now, I have no feelings for Bella other than friendship. I don't have room in my heart for anyone but Kara. I think that I love her.

Kara's POV

It's Saturday morning and my aunt is thrilled to have me for the weekend. She wants to take me shopping this morning and I agreed to let her. I think that it will be good for me to get out and forget about yesterday.

"Kara, are you ready to go?" Cece was so excited to leave so I threw on my jeans from yesterday and a shirt she loaned me and walked out of the room.

On the drive to the mall I had a weird feeling. I know that I am probably paranoid now because Jake isn't around to save me if anything happens. I just can't shake the feeling that I am being followed. We got to the mall and had to park pretty far away. Even walking into the mall I had to look behind me a couple of times to make sure that no one was following us. I just couldn't get rid of this feeling and I was starting to get scared. Aunt Cece knocked me out of it though.

"Okay, I think that we should start at Nordstrom and work our way through the mall that way."

"Sounds good Aunt Cece." I knew that I didn't sound happy and she could tell.

"Kara, why don't we talk about this? I know something happened and I am here for you." The nice thing about Aunt Cece is that I can trust her and I do need to talk to someone. I just spilled everything while she was picking things out for me to try on. I had to leave out the whole werewolf and imprint thing, so it sounded like I was over reacting, but she seemed to understand my need to get away. She didn't try to 'fix' the problem or to help me work through it. She just listened and when I was done we started a light chatter that filled the silence. It gave me an opportunity to think.

It was time for lunch so Aunt Cece and I headed over to the food court. The first thing I noticed was a group of people standing over by the restrooms, which was where I was headed. They were all very good looking and they also were all vampires. I stopped dead in my tracks and my aunt walked into me.

"What's wrong, Kara?" My aunt sounded worried and I needed her out of the situation.

"Nothing, I just remembered that I wanted to look at one more thing. Why don't I meet you here after you get the food?"

"Okay." She walked off and I was relieved to have her out of danger, for now.

One of the vampires looked at me; he had bronze hair and was the smaller of the guys. He started walking toward me and I turned and bolted into the nearest store. I pulled out my phone and called the first number that came to mind.

It rang…and rang…and rang.

"Hey, this is Jake, you know what to do." Beep. Should I leave a message? My instincts took over and I just started talking.

"Hi Jake, it's me, well…you know…um…Kara. Anyway, there are vampires here and I don't know, but…never mind. Bye." What was I thinking!? I just left the most random and incoherent message on Jacob's phone! I am such an idiot. I bet those vampires don't even care about me. I turned around to find out what store I ended up in when my gaze met with golden eyes.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen. Are you, by any chance, Kara Chehalis?" Crap. He knows who I am! Why did I leave La Push? Wait…Cullen?

"Yes, the very same that used to live in Forks. Jacob is really worried about you. I think that you two need to talk this out." So this is what it's like to have your mind read. Well I guess it makes conversation easier. He smiled at this.

"Um, Edward, I don't think that there is much to talk about. Jake made his choice. It's not like I blame him, Ashley is perfect and she is the same age as him. I am well…not…perfect and I am two years younger than him. I can see why he prefers her. It just hurts that she is my sister and…" I realized that I was rambling so I stopped. He looked frustrated.

"You don't understand the situation fully and it is not my place to explain it to you. Jacob should do that. Will you please go home so that he can?" _Are you kidding me? You want me to go to him? I already look like the worlds greatest fool and I would look even more pathetic if I crawled back to him and begged him to choose me instead of my sister! I am not going home until I am ready to face every one._ I know that I was kind of shouting this at him in my mind, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to salvage a little of my pride.

"I'm sorry Kara, you are right. I will let Jacob know that you are safe. Just know that my family and I will be around. Jacob is extremely worried about you and this vampire that attacked you."

"I am having a hard time believing that Jake sent you. He doesn't really like you, you know." I said this with a smirk and he laughed.

"Yes, I know. He let us help him because Bella asked him to. She wants to help as well, but seeing as how you are human that wouldn't be the best idea." _Oh, he's doing this for Bella, not me._ I should have known. I don't know why I let my hopes get up! It is so obvious that, imprint or not, I am not the one he wants.

"It's not like that, you know. He really does love you; it's just that he has gone through a lot…mostly due to me. I left and that is why Bella went to Jacob. He never would have loved her the way he _did_ without that time they had together." He looked so distraught when he said that.

"Its okay, Edward, don't take this on yourself. Anyway, I need to go find my aunt. Thanks for finding me and tell Jake that I'm okay and that he doesn't need to feel guilty. I understand that he needs to follow his heart, I just can't be around to see it." _It's too hard. I need to get away now or I am going to fall apart. First Ashley and now Bella, I will never measure up in his mind._ I practically ran out of the store to find my aunt. It wasn't too hard since she was still in the food court where I left her.

"Hey Aunt Cece, I'm ready to go if you are."

"Sure sweetie."

We got back to her house and I went straight up to the room designated for when I visited. I was so drained from all that has happened this weekend. I really wanted to believe Edward when he said that Jake loved me, but it is hard when all I can think about is him kissing my sister. I sat on my bed and reached over to turn on the lamp on the bedside table. When it clicked on and I finally noticed my surroundings and I saw my nightmare come to life.

"Hello Kara. It is nice to see you again. It has been difficult to get to you in the past. You made it much easier by coming to Seattle. Now, it wouldn't be much fun if I just killed you so I was hoping that you could help me with a little bit of entertainment."

At first I was stunned, but then my mind kicked in and I had a very bad feeling about what he would want.

"Why should I help you? Maybe it would be better for you to just kill me now."

"There is no fun in killing a willing victim. I want you to call your friend, or I guess to you he is more than that," he was practically gleeful at my pain, "and have him come here for a little chat."

"I am not going to have Jake come here and put himself in danger for you!" I was adamant that Jake stay out of this. I didn't want him to get hurt. Unfortunately luck was not on my side and my phone rang.

**I know that it is a bit of a cliffie, but I will try to update again before the end of next week. I am really excited about the next chapter! Thanks for reading and leave a note for me!**


	14. Chapter 14 Fighting for Love

**A/N: Yeah! I didn't make you wait very long! Aren't you proud of me? Okay, warning, this chapter was hard to write! I hope I did it justice and you like it. Leave me a note at the end telling me what you think.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

Chapter Fourteen

Fighting for Love

Kara's POV

"Answer it or I will." He was quiet, but I knew that if I didn't he would. I pulled out my new phone and saw the number.

"H-hello?" I need to get my emotions under control and convince Jake that I'm okay.

"Kara! The message you left…are you okay? I am coming to Seattle. Where are you? Are you with your aunt still?" No, no, no! He can't come here!

"Jake! I'm fine, I ran into some friends…" Josh grabbed the phone before I could continue.

"Hello Jacob. I am so glad that you have made it easier for me. Kara wasn't being very helpful and she was determined not to call you. Now, if you want to see her alive I suggest you meet me at the private beach right down the street from her aunt's house, _alone_. Are we clear?"

Jacob's POV

I was shaking so bad that it was hard to control myself, but I knew I had to keep it together for Kara.

"I understand, now let me talk to Kara." I need to know that she is okay.

"Fine, but don't try anything." He hissed into the phone.

"Hello?" She sounded terrified and I had to work even harder to control myself.

"Kara, I am coming to get you. I am so sorry about yesterday. It is not what it looked like. I don't like her. She just kissed me and I pushed her off. I promise you that I can't _ever_ think of her like that."

"It's okay, Jake. I just want you to be happy." She doesn't understand!

"Kara, just be careful, I will be there soon. Please, don't get hurt. Bye"

"Bye Jake." She hung up and I ran outside and changed so I could phase.

_Jake! Kara's with the leech? We're coming with you._

_No, Embry, I can't risk him ki…hurting her. He said to come alone. You can't come with me._

_Jake, we aren't letting you go alone. Not if Kara is in danger. We can help. We can sneak up on him._

_No, Quil, I already messed up too many times with Kara. I am not going to make another mistake. Just let me do this alone! I can handle one leech._

_It is stupid to try to do this alone. Let us help you!_

_No, Embry, don't make me issue a command. I hate doing that to you guys._

_Fine. Come one Quil. We'll go tell Sam what's happening so he knows. Let us know what happens Jake._

_I will, thanks guys._

I was already half way to Seattle by the time they had phased at Sam's house. I was skirting in the woods by the ocean and I could tell that I was getting closer to where her aunt lived. I can't let anything happen to Kara. I can smell the leech and I am ready for the fight.

Kara's POV

"So, it looks like Jacob has found someone new. Who is she? Anyone I know?" He was taunting me and trying to get a reaction, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"I am guessing that to chase you off it has to be someone you are close to. Considering you don't have many friends and no girl friends I would guess it is your sister, Ashley, was it? I can see why Jacob chose her. She is beautiful, for a human." He was laughing at me and I am trying so hard not to react. I keep thinking about my aunt, who is in her room waiting for my uncle. I don't want her to get hurt because of me.

"I know that you fear for your aunt, but there is no reason. I will not harm her as long as you do not fight me. Now, we need to get ready to meet your Jacob. Well, I guess he isn't yours, but we'll just pretend." He was so cruel. I could feel tears forming and I was concentrating on not letting them slide down my face. "Now go tell your aunt that you want to take a walk on the beach and that you will be back later. Then you will meet me outside. Do not try to escape, it won't work and it will irritate me and I might just have to kill your aunt if you do." With that he hopped out the window. I walked to my aunt's room.

"Hey Aunt Cece. I am going to the beach to take a walk. I'll be back later." I couldn't say anymore without giving away the fear in my voice. She looked up at me and smiled her understanding smile.

"Okay Sweetie. Be careful." She was so kind and I wasn't sure if I would ever get to see her again. All I could do was nod and walk out. I can't help but think about my family and the guys. I won't see them again and it kills me. I hope that Josh will keep me alive long enough to see Jake again.

"Good, you are very obedient. I am impressed by your courage. Normally my victims are screaming and crying by now, but I will get you to do that soon enough." We are walking down the street to the path that walks through the woods and out to the beach. It is about a half mile to the beach through the woods. I was scared that he would try something as soon as we were out of sight, but all he did was move closer and grab my arm.

"It seems that you are scared of not seeing Jacob again. Well, we will see. I am rather hungry and I might need the strength to fight him, though I doubt that." I was terrified. I was shaking and he knew how scared I was. He was smiling like this was the happiest moment of his life or whatever. When we reached the beach the beauty was not lost on me. This would be as good a place as any to die.

"Ah, right on time. He seems overly concerned for you if that is any comfort." I saw Jake jump through the bushes in his wolf form. This snapped me out of my mute condition.

"Jake! Please don't, I'm not worth it, please just go home." I knew I was screaming and acting insane, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want him to get hurt. Josh jumped at Jake and knocked him into a tree and the force of the blow broke the tree. I was sobbing.

"Jake! Please leave him alone!" I lost all control of my senses and ran towards Josh. I don't know what I could do, but I had to do something to help Jake. Right before I got to Josh something knocked into me and carried me off to the tree line. I couldn't think of anything except to save Jake so I was struggling against my restraints.

"Please, Kara, you need to calm down. Jacob is worried about you as well. He asked me to keep you safe." I finally looked up and saw Edward.

"Edward you have to let me help him! He is going to get hurt and I can't watch that!" I am beyond hysterical. All I can think about it getting to Jake and nothing could stop me.

"Kara, there is nothing you can do to help. I promise that Jacob will be fine." His words were soothing and I started to calm down. Then I saw more vampires come onto the beach and I screamed.

"Kara, it's fine, that is my family here to help Jacob!" _Oh, okay that's good. _Edward was laughing; I could feel it against my back. Then I felt him stiffen and hiss. He seemed to get really tense and I looked back into his face and saw a torrent of mixed emotions. I followed his gaze and saw a beautiful vampire that I had not seen at the mall. She had long brown hair and porcelain skin even more translucent than the others. She had a heart shaped face with full lips.

"Alice, Rose, please restrain Bella. Jasper and Emmett can help Jacob." All of this happened so fast that I hardly could keep up. _So that is Bella. No wonder Jake didn't want me. She is beautiful, well beyond beautiful, she was perfect. How could I ever think that Jake could want me? I am so stupid!_ I heard crashing and looked over to see that Josh was clearly loosing and that Jake was fine. The relief washed over me in waves and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I had to make sure that he would be okay.

"You're wrong, you know. Jacob loves you. He let go of Bella when he realized that you were the one for him. He doesn't have those feelings for her anymore."

"How can that be possible when she looks like a model and well I don't. He obviously loved her for more than just her looks since they were best friends and he hasn't really given me the time of day. It just doesn't make sense for him to love me." Just then Bella got away from the girls and was heading towards me. I saw hunger in her eyes and I was scared. The boys saw what was happening and ran to her to restrain her again. Jake jumped in front of me and in the midst of all this chaos, Josh got away. I saw him pick up pieces of himself as he went.

It took just a couple of minutes before Edward had taken Bella away and the rest followed behind them. I looked at Jake to make sure that he was okay and saw that he was. I wanted to touch him; to feel tangible evidence that he was here, but I'm not sure that he would want that. He turned and walked into the forest and I was alone and scared. I felt the tears streaming down my face, but I did nothing to stop it.

He left.

I don't know how long it had been. It could have been only a few moments or a couple of hours, I don't know. I felt like I was being watched so I looked up. Jake was standing just outside of the tree line in nothing but a pair of cutoff shorts. He was looking at me with intensity in his eyes. He didn't take his eyes off of me and I didn't realize he was walking until he was right in front of me.

It was happening so fast. He took my face in his hands and leaned in. He was so close and I didn't want to lose this opportunity no matter what it meant so I closed the distance and our lips met. He was unsure at first, but I kissed him back so he would know that it was okay. It was slow but then our passion took over. He moved one of his hands to my back and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up so we could be closer. Our lips were moving fervently against each other. It was like we were scared that it wouldn't last. When his tongue slid across my bottom lip I smiled and let him in. We were moving in perfect harmony like we had done this so many times, but this was the first and it feels amazing. My whole body was aching to be closer to him, so I pressed in as much as I could and his arms tightened around me. We had to break apart to breath, but Jake didn't stop. He started kissing every inch of my face and I caught parts of his face with my lips.

He started to move down to my neck and I kissed his ear and he groaned deep in his throat. My heart was soaring to know that I was creating these feelings in him. Slowly he kissed my lips again and gently put me down. I can't stop smiling and I was still when I looked up in his eyes. He was smiling too and that made me feel like I was finally wanted. I belong with him. I have never felt like this before.

"Kara, I was so scared. You could have been killed! I am so sorry. I can't believe that I almost lost you!" He was clinging to me and willing me to believe him. "I don't want Ashley, I want you, only you. Always you, Kara. Can you forgive me?" His voice was deep and husky and it sent tingles up my spine.

"Shh…" I put my finger on his lips, "It's okay Jake. I believe you. My sister can be rather determined when she wants to be. I was just shocked and I jumped to the wrong conclusions. I'm so sorry. I should have let you explain before I left." I feel so stupid for leaving and blowing things out of proportion. He kissed my finger and took my hand in his and my heart skipped happily.

"Kara you don't need to apologize. I want you to know that I will always be here for you. I will never let you go again, I promise."

"I know, Jake." I sighed into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. He lifted my face to meet his gaze.

"Can I kiss you again?" He whispered and it sent my heart into overdrive.

"Always." His lips were on mine before I could say anything else. He was caressing my mouth with his and rubbing my back with his warm hands. It felt so right to be with him. I could hardly control myself. I just wanted to get as close as I could. I started to push into him again when he pulled back. He chuckled and looked into my eyes.

"I need to get you back to your aunt's house before she gets worried. I'm not going to leave you though so we need to convince her to let me stay with you the rest of the weekend." His voice sounded breathless and that made me smile. I knew I was panting as well and it felt so good. These were my first kisses and I couldn't be happier.

"That won't be hard. She will be excited that I have a friend over."

"Friend? Is that all that I am?" Even though he meant it teasingly I could hear a hint of hurt in his voice. I was caught completely off guard.

"Well…um…do you want more?" Yeah, that's the best I could come up with. I am such an _idiot_.

"Kara, I want you to be mine, and only mine. I know that after everything I put you through I don't really deserve you, but I can't live without you. So I guess I want you to be my girlfriend?" I was so excited! My heart was practically beating out of my chest.

"I want to be your girlfriend too. You know that already. I'm just glad that you were able to heal enough to want to be with me." I looked him in the eye as I said this and he smiled the biggest and goofiest smile I have ever seen. It made me laugh. He shocked me by picking me up and swinging me around. When he set me down he looked in my eyes and I could see how much he wanted to be with me. He leaned down and kissed me briefly, yet passionately.

We walked back through the forest to my aunt's house. It was starkly different from the walk I just made to get to the beach. I finally feel like my life is falling into place. It is a bit heavy to know who I will be with for the rest of my life and I am not even sixteen, but it is also comforting. It scared me to know that we still had to deal with Josh, but it was hard to feel too scared with Jake around. We made it back and I walked in first holding onto Jake's hand.

"Aunt Cece, I'm home and I brought someone with me." I called out to her. She walked out of the kitchen and stopped mid-step. She looked from me to Jake and then to our hands that were entwined. "This is Jacob Black, my boyfriend. Jake, this is my Aunt Cece." A huge smile erupted on Cece's face and she walked forward to shake Jake's hand.

"It is so good to meet you. So are you going to be in the area for long?" I looked sheepishly at Cece when she said this.

"Actually I was wondering if he could stay here with us?" Cece had that twinkle in her eye and she was practically bursting with happiness.

"Of course he can. You are more than welcome here Jacob."

"Thanks and you can call me Jake, all my friends do." Oh jeez, he is charming her. She is going to love him!

"Well, why don't you get Jake settled in the guest room and I will finish up dinner." She was beaming and it made me happy to see her this way.

"Thanks, Aunt Cece." I called while pulling Jake up the stairs. We got to the guest room, which happened to share a Jack 'n Jill bathroom with my room, and I plopped down on the bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was after everything that happened today.

"Kara, how are you doing with everything?" It's like he can read my mind!

"I'm okay. Really, I'm just happy that you are safe. I was so worried that Josh would hurt you. When he threw you into that tree…" I couldn't finish. It was too hard to remember. He pulled me onto his lap and put his arms around me.

"It's okay. I'm very durable, you know. I'm just mad that he got away. I can't believe the Cullen's let Bella come with them. They knew that you could be there and that Bella could lose control. I thought that I was going to have to take Bella out in order to save you." I was shocked to hear that.

"Jake, you could never do that to her! She is your best friend, or was I don't know, but you can't hurt someone you love."

"Kara, you don't understand. If I had to choose between her and you it will always be you. She made her choice and now I am glad that she chose the way she did. It makes it so much easier to be with you knowing that she is happy with Edward." I was happy and sad at the same time. He shouldn't have to choose between us like that.

I was so comfortable snuggling with Jake that I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I heard my aunt's voice. I was still half asleep as I listened to her.

"Aren't they so cute? I have never seen Kara this happy. You should have seen her when she walked in today."

"Are you okay with them being that close on a bed?"

"Oh stop it! We can trust Kara and the way Jake looks at her I wouldn't be surprised if he would do anything she asked."

"I can't wait to officially meet him. I am just glad that Kara finally found someone who sees in her what we have seen all along." That was my Uncle Will. His name is William but we like to call him Will. He has a fun personality and he doesn't like really serious situations. It really is sad that they could never have kids. They would have made the best parents. Will is not Native American so that is why they chose not to live on the reservation. Cece didn't have the best experience as a teen on the res so I guess I don't blame her for marrying and moving out. I finally opened my eyes and realized that I was lying with half of my body on top of him. I can see why they were a little concerned.

"Hey Uncle Will. How was your day?" I whispered. They both looked at me and smiled.

"It was good. We have a big contract right now so I'm not around a lot. Sorry about that."

"It's okay." I was trying to extricate myself from Jake's huge arm that was wrapped around me without waking him up. It wasn't working very well. My aunt and uncle started laughing at my predicament and I scowled at them. I finally got free only to roll off the bed. The loud thunk woke Jake up and he shot up like a bullet off the bed. My aunt and uncle were laughing so hard that they had tears rolling down their faces.

"Kara! Are you okay?" Jake was already on his feet picking me up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's just go get dinner." I stalked past Cece and Will.

After dinner Cece and Will headed off to bed. I wasn't tired yet so I wanted to watch a movie.

"Jake, do you want to watch a movie with me or are you too tired?" I know I still sound unsure, but I am. It is hard to change your thinking so quickly.

"I would _love_ to watch a movie with you." He said this with a wink and I couldn't help but laugh. "You know the guys aren't going to let me live this down. I don't care, but it is going to be a long time before the 'I told you so' stops." I laughed at him and put a movie in. I decided on _She's the Man_ because it could always make me laugh.

While the previews were rolling I got to thinking about today and it dawned on me that Josh is still out there. I physically froze and Jake noticed.

"Are you okay, Kara?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Josh. He got away. It isn't over yet. Will he ever leave me alone?" I was starting to panic and Jake could tell. He pulled me onto his lap and started to rub my back with his big, warm hand.

"Kara, I will never let anything happen to you! I am so sorry that he got this close to you today. The Cullen's said that they would watch over you. I didn't think that you would want to see me. It was stupid and I should have come anyway. I can't trust bloodsuckers." He growled out the last part and I felt bad. He looked so remorseful.

"Jake, this is not your fault. It is the sadistic leech's fault. Don't take this on yourself. You are right and wrong. I didn't want you here, but at the same time all I could think about was you." I rested my head on his shoulder and as an almost natural reaction I kissed his neck. He sucked in a breath real fast and stiffened slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." I started to move off him, but he held me closer to him.

"It's okay, that was not uncomfortable, it just caught me off guard, in a good way." I laughed and noticed that the movie was starting.

The movie was awesome, as usual. It was made even better by the random kisses I would receive from Jake and the ones I would give. When it ended I stretched out and started to climb off of Jake. He pulled me back down and started to kiss me. I, of course, lost all sense of the real world and kissed him back. It took us a long time to pull away, but I finally managed it with a huge grin on my face.

"I need to get to bed, Jake. I'll see you tomorrow." He ran his fingers down from my temple to my chin. It gave me the chills.

"Goodnight Kara, sweet dreams." I smiled and walked to my room on cloud nine.

I was laying in bed thinking about how this day was the worst and the best day I have ever had. It was the worst for obvious reasons and the best because I finally found the love and acceptance that I have been looking for all my life. I fell asleep thinking about this and woke up screaming.

**Okay, what do you think? Did you like it. It was so hard to write and if you have questions or concerns let me know. Those of you who review know that I respond to every review and answer questions so feel free!**


	15. Chapter 15 Discovery

**A/N: I know, I know, I promised to have this out last week. I'm really sorry. Life happened, again. Anyway, here it is. I hope you like it. BTW, I had the most reviews ever on the last chapter and I want to thank you all for your support. I think they totaled 21. I am amazed! Thanks again and keep sending me notes, I love all of them!**

**Just so you know, I think we all understand that I don't own anything that you recognize, so I think this is the last time I will put up a disclaimer before a chapter. Maybe I will add it to my summary, anyway, read on!**

Chapter Fifteen

Discovery

Jacob's POV

I woke with a start and heard the reason. Kara is screaming. I didn't even think, I just ran through the bathroom to her room. I looked around quickly to ascertain who was making her scared. I realized quickly though that she was alone and was still asleep. I walked quickly to her bed and scooped her into my arms.

"Kara, Babe, wake up, it's just a dream." She stopped thrashing and woke up. She threw her arms around my neck and started sobbing. "What's wrong, Babe?" She calmed down enough to answer me, though it took a moment.

"It's him, he won't ever let me live in peace will he?" It crushed me to know that I still haven't protected her completely. She was so scared and I let him get away, although I partially blamed the Cullen's for letting Bella come, but I should have finished him faster today.

"Kara, I will never let him hurt you. I promise." She calmed down and snuggled closer to me. It felt so right to have her with me.

"I know. I'm sorry for waking you up." She turned her head and I could see her face clearly. I could see the fear melt off and be replaced with contentment. I mirrored her feelings completely. I leaned down towards her and waited to see if it was okay. She didn't hesitate; her lips were on mine and moving slowly. It was pure heaven. I couldn't help but deepen it to feel her closer to me. We got lost in the moment and I noticed that my body was pushing hers down on the bed and it jolted me back. I couldn't betray her aunt and uncle's trust. I pulled back and kissed her softly one last time.

"I should let you get back to sleep." I could barely get the words out. She has affected me more than anything I have experienced before.

"Don't leave, please." Her eyes showed the pain I didn't want to see. I could refuse her nothing.

"Okay, but we have to sleep and be good." She smiled up at me.

"I promise to be good and sleep." I laughed and put her under the covers. I got on top of them knowing that I would get too hot underneath them. She pouted at me and I chuckled at her expression.

"I can't snuggle with you when I have a blanket between us." She took off the blanket and snuggled against my side. She is a perfect fit and it felt so good to have her there.

"You'll get cold though."

"Jake, did you know that you are a walking heater? There is no way that I could get cold." She laughed at me, but the memories that came from that innocent comment caught me off guard. I didn't feel strongly towards Bella anymore, but I remembered the feelings I had then and it still kind of stung. Kara was already falling asleep so I let myself drift off too.

Kara's POV

The rest of the weekend was heaven. Jake and I were in our own little world and it was hard to think that anyone else existed. We spent most of the time cuddled on the couch watching movies or napping. Jake only left to check on the situation in La Push and things were fine down there. I felt bad that I was keeping him from his duties, but he wouldn't let me feel that way. He said the pack is more than happy at our situation and wouldn't have it any other way.

Now I had to come back to reality. When I get home today Jake will be my boyfriend and I am afraid that Ashley will feel betrayed. I feel like a real brat because I can't feel too bad about the situation, I am just so happy. We are in my aunt's car. She didn't want to have to drive us home and since Jake could drive she just loaned us her car. She and Will are going to come to my party so they will be able to pick it up then.

"Jake, I don't know what I'm going to say to Ashley. She really likes you and I feel like a boyfriend stealer." I couldn't help the depression that was creeping over me. I looked over at Jake and I could see the concern in his eyes. "It's just that she was the one person who was my friend no matter what and I am about to be hurt her. It would make it easier if she had another guy to occupy her time, but she doesn't. She has been so intent on getting your attention that she has ignored every other guy." The car was slowing down and Jake was pulling it to the side of the road.

"What are you doing Jake?"

"If you think it will be easier on her if she has someone else, then we will get someone to occupy her mind. I'm going to ask Embry to go over to your house and ask her out. He's been wanting to for a while now, but he thought that it would be better to wait until you and I had sorted things out." I was beyond shocked at this news. I had no idea that Embry had feelings for Ash. "I'll be right back, don't move, please." He kissed me very quickly and ran towards the forest by the road. It was only a couple of minutes but it felt much longer before he walked back out shirtless. Watching him was making me lightheaded and I could barely concentrate on my breathing. He came up to my side of the car and squatted down so he was level with me. I nearly passed out.

"Hey Babe. Embry is on his way over there right now and he is more than willing to ask her out. He said he will turn on all the charm so she won't be able to resist. Those are his thoughts, not mine." He was laughing and that snapped me out of my daze. I started to laugh too, more at myself than Embry.

"Thanks Jake. You always know how to make me feel better. I just hope that Embry will be distracting enough for Ash. I really don't want to upset her." He gave me a light kiss and was about to pull away when I grabbed the back of his neck refusing to break with him. I could feel his lips smile against mine before he obliged and deepened the kiss. It was getting pretty hot, in more than one way, before Jake broke off and smiled at me.

"You are so thoughtful. Did you know that you are more concerned about Ashley than you are about yourself? I want you to be happy and I am willing to do anything to ensure that you are." I could see nothing but honesty in his eyes and it made me happy just to know he cared so much. All I could do was kiss him quickly.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go!" I was more than ready. Jake made sure of that.

The rest of the car ride was peaceful. I loved the way we could sit in silence and yet still be comfortable. We listened to music quietly on the radio; it was more background noise than anything else. When we finally pulled up to the house I got a little nervous to go in.

"It's okay Babe, I'll be there with you." I guess Jake noticed. I gave him a weak smile and got out of the car. Jake was by my side instantly and grabbed my hand. When we walked in the house I saw Embry sitting on the couch with Ash next to him smiling. I took this as a good sign and smiled at them.

"Hey guys! What are you two up to?" Ash looked over at me and beamed.

"Well, Embry just asked me to the dance and I said yes." I noticed that she was staring at Jake's chest and abs and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous at her antics.

"That's great Ash! You guys will look so cute together." I was hoping that the jealousy wasn't leaking into my voice, but I highly doubted it. I heard a soft chuckle next to me.

"Way to go Man. See there was no reason for you to be nervous."

"Shut up, Jake." Embry gave Jake the evil eye and I laughed at them. I then decided that it would probably be better to tell Ash about Jake alone.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to my sister. Can I meet up with you tomorrow?" Jake gave me a concerned look and I just nodded at him. I noticed that Ash gave me a questioning look, but I decided to ignore it for now.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow Ash."

"Bye Jake, Bye Embry! I'll see you upstairs Kara." I followed the guys out of the house to say goodbye. Embry didn't even wait; he just took off into the forest.

"Are you sure you don't want me here Kara? I don't want you to have to do this alone."

"It'll be okay, Jake. She won't appreciate the audience. I'll be fine…" he didn't look convinced so I added, "and if anything does happen I will call you, okay?" He seemed to want to argue but he just said, "Okay."

"Thanks Jake. I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed me. I didn't want it to end so when he drug his tongue across my bottom lip I opened my mouth to him. It seemed like I couldn't get close enough to him, but I had to try. My hands were on his hard abs and I couldn't help but appreciate how chiseled they were. I was up on my tippy toes when I heard the gasp from behind me. I broke away from Jake and turned around. Ash looked like she was ready to kill me. I knew I deserved it. I shouldn't have let myself get so carried away while she was waiting upstairs to talk to me.

"Kara, I can't believe you! You know how much I like Jake!" By this point she was in tears and I felt horrible and I had nothing to say to defend myself. "I told you _everything_ about my crush on Jake. You were going to help me get him. Why would you do this Kara?" She seemed out of breath and I had tears running down my face. Ash turned around and ran upstairs.

"Jake, I'm sorry I have to go and talk to her. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have gotten together with you until I spoke to her. I really am a brat." The tears were coming so fast that I could barely understand myself.

"No, Kara, I wouldn't let you wait. I was too eager to have you with me. If anything I should have been straight forward with Ashley and told her that I didn't have feelings for her." I couldn't let him take the blame so I put my finger over his warm lips.

"Stop Jake. I will try to fix this. It is in _no way_ your fault. I am her sister and I betrayed her. I'll see you later." I turned around and practically ran up the stairs. I knew that if I didn't that I wouldn't be able to hold back from kissing Jake again. It's like we are magnets that are attracted to each other and can't be apart. I got to Ashley's door and I could hear her sobbing inside and it tore my heart out to know that after everything she has done for me that I have been so callous towards her feelings. I knocked on her door.

"Go away." Was her muffled cry from inside.

"Ash, please let me explain." I pleaded with her.

"No, Kara, I don't want to talk to you right now. Just go away." I was left with no other choice. Ashley can be really stubborn and can hold a grudge so I knew that this was going to take a lot of time to resolve and it made me sick that I did this.

The rest of the night I couldn't sleep. I just lay in my bed playing over and over again the look on Ash's face when she saw us. It made me hate myself that I could do that to her. I should have waited until I could tell her before I got together with Jake! I fell into a very restless sleep at around two in the morning and I woke up more tired than I was when I went to sleep. I got ready for school as fast as I could so I would be downstairs for family breakfast.

"Ah, Kara. It's nice to have you home again. I'm sorry your father and I weren't here last night when you got back. We had dinner with the Uley's. They called us completely out of the blue and wanted to have us over. They are really nice people." I know why the Uley's wanted to have dinner with my parent's, but I wasn't going to say anything. Ashley walked into the kitchen. She looked as beautiful as ever and I was shockingly aware of how different I looked from her. I had bags under my eyes and my hair was a mess from all the tossing I did last night. I pulled it up into a ponytail, but I don't think that it was much of an improvement.

"Hey, Ash. I'm really sorry about last night. I…"

"Hey mom, I have to take off early for school today. I can't take Kara." With that she walked out of the house. I heard her car start and take off. I was stunned.

"Well, it seems that more happened yesterday that I am unaware of. What's going on Kara?" Ben and dad walked in and sat down just as Mom was finishing her question.

"Um…well, I started dating Jake this weekend before I talked to Ashley to make sure it was okay. It just happened so fast. Jake was up in Seattle and we met up there and it just sort of happened." I shrugged trying to make it look like it wasn't a big deal. Apparently that didn't work.

"Why does it even matter to Ashley if you found a guy that you like that likes you back. You don't need her permission, Kara." Ben was starting to sound angry at the situation, which scared me slightly.

"It's okay, Ben, she has every right to be angry at me. She has had a crush on Jake for a long time and I knew that. I shouldn't have done it like this. Like I said before it just sort of…"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, KARA! ASHLEY SHOULD JUST BE HAPPY FOR YOU!" Ben was shaking he was so angry and I knew what could happen. I have my cell phone out in my lap. I started to text Jake about what is happening.

"Calm down, Ben. I am sure that Kara and Ashley will work this out today." My dad used his 'I mean business' tone so Ben took a deep breath and finished his food. He seemed to be in control again so I put my cell away.

"Sorry for the outburst, I'll see you guys tonight." That left me alone with Mom and Dad and no ride to school.

"Well, I better get going. I love you guys. Thanks for breakfast Mom!" I called as I left the house. That was the most dysfunctional family breakfast we have ever had. I started walking to school along the main road. There really is only one big street in La Push so everyone would see me walking. It was embarrassing because they would also know that Ashley is mad at me. Today is going to be a long day.

When I finally got to school I had about ten minutes before the first bell rang. Jake and the guys were waiting outside at our usual spot when he saw me round the corner to school. He ran over to me and looked a little, okay a lot, angry.

"Did she make you walk to school? Why didn't you call me? You could have gotten hurt. Are you okay?" He was rambling. He's so cute when he's in 'protect the imprint' mode.

"Jeez, it's not like I haven't walked to school before Jake. I'm fine and yes, she did make me walk to school. It's no more than I deserve." I mumbled.

"Kara, you didn't choose this. It is not your fault that I imprinted on you. Don't beat yourself up over this. Why didn't you call me?" His last question was pained and I felt bad that I didn't even think to call him.

"I'm still getting used to this Jake and I needed to think. I'm afraid that Ben is going to phase sooner than you think. He got really mad this morning over the whole situation between Ashley and me and he was shaking so bad. I almost texted you."

"What!? Kara, we need to get you out of that house." Now he was starting to over-react, which I should have known would happen.

"Calm down." I had to reach up to put my hand on his face, but it seemed to calm him down quite a bit. "I'm fine, see." I twirled around so he could get a good look at me.

"You look like you need more sleep. Was is that bad Kara?" Great, even my boyfriend noticed how bad I look.

"She won't even talk to me Jake." I almost whispered this. Jake grabbed my hand and started walking me to class.

"It will be better soon. She just needs time to get used to us." I smiled a very weak smile.

"I hope so." We walked in silence for a little bit. Then I heard the worst thing I have ever experienced.

"Well look who it is everyone. It's the freak of La Push. I just want to know how you bewitched the hottest guy in school? Did you drug him, because there is no other way he would be with you." It was Ashley. My heart broke into a million pieces and I couldn't stop the tears that started to run down my face. The worst part is knowing that I deserved it all. I then realized that Jake was not taking this well. He was starting to shake in anger and I knew this couldn't end well.

"Jake, it's okay, you need to calm down." I looked him in the eye the best I could at my level. It wasn't working though. "Please, Jake, for me." I said that in a whisper so Ashley wouldn't hear, but I knew that Jake could. I felt him relax slightly and it made me feel a little better.

"Ashley, you have no idea what you are talking about. Your sister is the most beautiful girl in La Push and I would venture to say in all of Washington. She is the kindest girl I have ever met and she does not deserve your slander." It was amazing how controlled his voice was when I knew he wanted nothing more than to explode right now. Ashley was completely astonished at his words and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. She looked at me and I could see the regret there and I felt bad for her. She didn't deserve this. I had broken her and I needed to fix it.

"Ashley…" my voice was shaky so I had to take a deep breath to steady it before I continued, "I'm so sorry about the way you found out about us. It was wrong of me, but you have to understand that we fought against it for a long time. I didn't want you to hurt; I never want you to hurt. Please understand that." She didn't even look at me. I knew that this was far from over.

"Whatever." She walked away without even looking back at us. It just ripped me up inside knowing that I did this to her. To add injury to insult, Melanie, Danny and the 'posse' are all here to witness what happened. I am more than humiliated.

"Well, Kara, it looks like even your own family can't love you. That doesn't come as much of a surprise, really." She looked at Jake with what I could only describe as pure lust and added, "It's a shame, really, Jake, that you have subjected yourself to her company when there are much more appetizing women waiting for you." She trailed her hand down his arm and gave his hand a squeeze before he wrenched it out of her grasp. I was beyond furious. My sister is one thing, but Melanie is not allowed to touch my Jacob. I went to go after her when I felt two very strong and warm arms envelope me.

"It's okay, Babe, I will never want anyone but you. I can promise you that." He whispered in my ear. I melted into his chest. It just felt so right in his arms.

"I feel like all I have been doing lately is thanking you, but I need to. Thanks again, Jake, for everything. You have made me so happy." I turned my head and smiled up at him. He smiled back then let go of me and grabbed my hand and started to walk me to class again.

The day wasn't as terrible as it could have been. I just ignored everyone except for the guys. Jake was with me the whole day excluding class, which I had to endure alone. Math was a nightmare, as usual, but I managed to get through it. I knew that tonight Ashley and I were going to have to work it out. I was going to force her to talk with me about the whole thing. I hated to think that I could lose her friendship over this. The final bell rang and I rushed to my locker to drop off the books I wouldn't need tonight. I walked out the door to find Jake waiting for me in his car.

"Hey Babe, come on I'm giving you a ride home." I smiled at him and ran through the rain to his car.

"Thanks Jake." We laughed again at my gratitude. I just felt so complete with Jake and it was hard to worry about my problems.

"How was your last class?" He took my hand and rubbed his thumb along the soft spot between my thumb and pointer. It was hard to concentrate on what he wanted to know.

"Um…hmm…what?" He chuckled at me and I had to smile. It was becoming one of my favorite sounds really fast. "Yeah. It was fine. No one talked to me as usual and I was more than happy about it." We were at the house and I didn't want to say good-bye yet, but I knew I needed to talk to Ash before I could be totally happy with Jake. I started to get out, but Jake pulled me back in.

"Wait, Kara, Sam and I think that it's time to talk to your parents about Ben. I talked to him earlier today to let him know about what happened and we don't want any accidents to happen because of a young wolf. Sam called your parents today and we are coming over for dinner tonight to talk to the whole family. I think that it would also help a lot with the whole Ashley thing if they understand about imprinting also."

"Wow, Jake, that's great. I hate keeping secrets from them. Now I'm nervous about how they will react. Listen, if they happen to take this badly are you going to be able to keep your temper in check?" He gave me a little bit of a hurt look and I felt bad for saying it, but I had to make sure.

"Kara, the only times that I lose any sort of control anymore is when you are in jeopardy. I can't help it when someone attacks you either physically or verbally. Its kind of part of the whole imprint thing. I have to protect you and on top of that I want to more than anything."

"Sorry Jake, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I worry that my dad might get a little over-protective if you show any signs of your temper. I don't want him to take any drastic measures. He tends to be more protective of me than the others because of the… well you know." I sort of trailed off at the end but he seemed to know what I was talking about.

"Kara, you don't have to worry." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss that I wanted to last longer.

"Okay, I've got to go talk to Ashley. I'll see you tonight." I got out and turned to wave at him. He gave me my favorite smile of his and waved back as he took off. I then took a deep breath and headed into the house.

**Okay, my lovelies, what did you think? I tried not to end it on a cliff hanger, but then again I thought so before and got a lot of frustrated notes. Anyway, let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16 Hidden Truths

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter sixteen. I know there are going to be a few of you who don't like how it turned out. There is a note at the end of the chapter so read it if you want an explanation. Otherwise just review with any questions and I will reply to you. Read on!**

Chapter Sixteen

Hidden Truths

Kara's POV

I walked into the house and I knew that this would be hard. How do I explain everything to her?

"Ashley?" I walked upstairs to her room and knocked on her door. She didn't answer, but I knew she was in there. "Ash, listen, I know how it looks. I am so sorry, but this has been kind of an issue ever since Jake got back. I know you like him and I should have told you about him sooner. I just…Ash?" She finally opened the door and when I saw her I felt even worse. She had been crying. Why didn't I tell her about my crush so this wouldn't be such a surprise?

"Kara, it doesn't bother me that you are dating Jake or that you have liked him. Well, maybe that bothers me a little, but what really gets me is the fact that you couldn't be honest with me. To top it all off, you let me act like a fool in front of you pouring my heart out about how much I like him and you said _nothing_! Then I throw myself at him, literally, and he pushes me off while saying _your_ name. I feel like such an idiot!"

"I know, I messed up. I am so sorry! I just never thought that he would ever see me as anything more than a friend. We were barely even friends. I never thought that anyone would choose me when they had the opportunity to be with you. I was embarrassed and afraid. I would feel so stupid if I let the whole world know that I liked him and then he ended up with you or someone else. I was stupid and I'm sorry." I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to make Ash cry more.

"Yeah, you just described how I feel now. You may have saved your feelings, Kara, but you didn't think about mine. We need to get past this, Kara… I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said those things to you today. It was beyond mean and I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"You were already forgiven. Can you forgive me? I don't expect it so soon, but I want you to know how sorry I really am."

"You are forgiven. We're sisters, we can't let a boy get in our way. I can see how happy you are with Jake and I don't want to take that away from you because of my pride." We hugged each other and it felt right to have my friend back.

"So just a heads up. Jake and the Uley's are coming over for dinner tonight to talk to the family about some important stuff. I would tell you right now, but I'm not allowed. I promised them that I wouldn't say anything until they came tonight. It's killing me though."

"It's okay, I'll hear it soon enough. So, tell me. How did it happen?"

"Well, Jake showed up in Seattle and I ran into him. He told me that he didn't want to hide his feelings for me anymore and I was more than happy to have him." I wanted to keep it short and sweet, but I should know better. Ashley likes all the sordid details.

"Come on Kara, did he kiss you? Is he an amazing kisser, I bet he is." She had a dreamy look on her face and I don't think that I want her imagining kissing Jake.

"Yeah, he kissed me. I don't have anyone to compare him to, but I think that he is a great kisser. Anyway, I need to go do homework before they come. See ya!" I gave her another hug and ran off towards my room. I escaped! I am so relieved that she is okay with it. I know I really hurt her and I feel bad, but at the same time, I am so happy!

I headed downstairs when Mom got home. She seemed really tired and that is not the best condition for her to be in when she receives big news.

"Hey Mom, how was work?" I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I am in a much better mood now that everything is cleared up with Ashley.

"Oh, it was a long day today. We had three deliveries and they were rough. I feel for those women. It kept me on my feet all day. We don't usually have that many in one day. Two of them were here on vacation, don't ask me why though. In their condition they should have been home." I let her ramble on and get it all out while I helped her make dinner. We are going to serve homemade tacos. They are the best! I am frying the corn tortillas and Mom is getting the beef ready. I'm glad she remembered their appetites. The phone started to ring and I ran to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kara." Ah, the voice I wanted.

"Hi Jake, how did you know it was me?"

"I can't ever forget your voice. I would know it anywhere." Okay, I am officially blushing. He is such a cheese!

"Okay, anyway, what's up?"

"Well, Embry and Quil were wondering if they could come over also. I told them that it would be better not to have four fully grown wolves in the house, but Embry really wants to and you know Quil if there's food he wants to come." I started laughing.

"Yeah, hold on. I'm going to ask my mom if we have enough food." I put the phone in my hand with my palm muffling the microphone. "Hey Mom, is it okay if Embry and Quil come too?" She looked up from her pan and her eyes got a little wider.

"Hold on, let me look in the fridge." She found another two pounds of ground beef. We had plenty of shells, thanks to Costco.

"Sure, that should be nice." She said.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Yeah, it's fine. Tell them they can come."

"Are you sure, Kara?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, just bring them."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye!" I hung up.

"Kara, there is a letter here for you." That's weird. I never get mail. "It doesn't have a return address and it is written in kind of formal handwriting. Here." She handed it to me and I noticed that she was right. I opened it up and realized that it was just a new facet to my nightmare.

_Dear Kara,_

_I am writing to catch you up on my progress of finding you. I know that you have a false sense of security now that you have returned to your dog protected home, but let me assure you that you are not as safe as you think. Your fear of losing your loved ones is a very valid fear. I only hope you won't let their 'accidents' weigh down your conscience too long._

_I will see you soon. Give my regards to your dog._

_With most Sincerity,_

_Joshua C. Shoe_

I looked at the envelope again to make sure that this was mailed and not placed in our box. Little comfort was received when I verified the postage. I placed the letter back in the envelope and put it in my pocket. I am terrified that he will hurt my family. I know that I have a brother who is on the verge of phasing for the first time, but I don't want him to have to fight a vampire on my behalf.

"So, Kara, who is it from?" Of course, my mom won't understand my fear of a letter. I will have to play this off cool.

"It's a letter from Aunt Cece. She sent it before I went to her house this weekend. I already know the things she said in it.

"Oh, well, that's nice honey. Why don't you help with the food? I need you to fry up more shells."

I started to help my mom finish the preparations. I know it is going to be a little late getting on the table due to our additions, but it will be fun. As I was working my thoughts could not help but stay on the letter. I need to show Jake, but I know there won't be time for that before dinner. Not without raising suspicion from everyone. Just before dinner was ready Ben ran into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, Kenny wants me to come over tonight to work on our jump shots. Is it okay if I go now?" Is he seriously asking Mom to skip family dinner? Is he nuts?!

"No, Benjamin. You will eat dinner with the family. Kara's friends are coming over and so are the Uley's. Why don't you go set the table?" Uh oh. Ben does not like this.

"Mom, I shouldn't have to stay here and watch Kara fawn over her new boyfriend! I never ask to miss dinner, but the one time I do you aren't going to let me? This is insane, Mom, no one eats dinner as a family anymore!" He is starting to shake, but before he got too carried away there was a knock on the door followed by the doorbell. "Great, now I have to pretend that we are the perfect family who sits around at the dinner table and pretends that we don't know that you are secretly ashamed that Kara doesn't look more like Ashley and that you want her to be normal and popular. Well guess what, Mom, she is normal. She is one of the best sisters that a guy could ask for and all you try to do is change her and it makes me sick!" Is that really how my family sees me? Am I that pathetic? Ben seems to be going through some major mood swings. His thoughts keep contradicting each other and it is hard to keep up with him.

"Why don't you come outside with us, Ben? We need to talk." Sam and Jake must have let themselves in. Jake gave me a concerned look, but I just shook my head to let him know that I was okay. Emily just came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Kara! How are you?" She gave me that lopsided grin that seemed to brighten the room.

"I'm okay." I started to set the table so that my mom could collect herself after Ben's outburst. Emily followed me and stayed quiet. She is the type of person that knows when to be quiet around others. She truly is a good friend.

Jake's POV

We walked up to Kara's house. Quil, Embry and I ran here while Sam and Emily drove. When we got to the front door we could here yelling. The word's being said were sure to hurt Kara, whether or not they were meant to. I was getting angry until realized that Ben is the one losing control and I knew we had to get in there. Sam had already knocked and Embry rang the bell so I just walked in.

"Stay here Embry and Quil, we will bring Ben out here." I'm glad Sam took care of them. I don't want four full-grown wolves and one temperamental new wolf in the same area as Kara.

When I got into the house I could see the confrontation between Ben and his mom. She looked really pained, but Kara was the only one I truly cared about. Sam grabbed Ben and took him out, but I had to make sure Kara was okay. I looked in her eyes and she gave me a slight nod and small smile. I guess that was all I was going to get. I took off after them.

Outside Ben was still shaking and Embry and Quil were eyeing him with sympathy.

"Ben, we want to explain to you what is happening to you before we talk to your parents."

"What do you mean?! Nothing is happening to me! It's my mom and her skewed impression of who Kara is. There is nothing wrong with Kara! She is the nicest and most beautiful girl I know!"

"As true as that is, Ben, there is an underlying problem inside of you that you don't quite understand. You get angry really easy now, where before you were slow to anger. You run a high temperature all the time without any illness. You have grown considerably in the past couple of months at an unnatural rate. You are hungry almost constantly and eat four to five times the amount of food that a normal boy your age would eat. Am I right?" Ben was calming down as he heard every symptom laid out in the open.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums up the weird things happening to me."

"What we are about to tell you is not to be taken lightly and you will probably not believe it at first. You must not repeat this information to anyone!" Sam waited for Ben to respond before he continued.

"I won't tell anyone." He didn't seem quite as serious as the situation warranted, but Sam accepted it. Sam went on to tell Ben about all the legends and that they are real. Ben stayed silent through the whole explanation. I was surprised at his control. After Sam was finished with the explanation we all waited for Ben's response. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. Finally he responded.

"This imprinting thing, it's real?" He looked at me then. _Crap!_

"Um…yes. It is very real. Sam imprinted with Emily. Jared and Kim and then Quil has imprinted." I knew I should have added myself, but I'm not ready.

"And you imprinted on Kara." He knew. He's not stupid, that's for sure. "You look at her like she is the only important thing in your world. I…it means a lot to me to see how happy she has been since she got back this weekend. She hasn't had a fair life. Those idiots…" he was beginning to lose control again. "they don't know her and they judge her. I have only ever wanted to be violent when it comes to protecting Kara, but I have never been capable of doing anything. It is beyond frustrating!" I knew that his phase was near, but we needed him to wait.

"As much as you want to hurt anyone who hurts those you love, you can't. You have strength far beyond that of others. We need to teach you to control your temper and actions." Way to go Sam. Now he is getting even more worked up. "Well, we will talk more about the rules after you phase for the first time. You are unique because Jake can't leave an unstable new wolf with his imprint. We normally don't do things this way, we wait until you phase before we get involved. Embry, stay out here with Ben until he is calm and then join us inside." Finally, he caught on. I didn't wait a second longer. I went inside to see Kara again. I just want this night over so that we can start really dating and enjoying each other with nothing hanging over our heads.

Kara's POV

I am trying to come up with the best way to get Jake alone, but I've got nothing except to wait for him to leave and walk him outside. That's if my parents take everything well. I have no idea how well this is all going to go over. Finally, Jake's coming back in.

"Hey, where's Ben?" Jake looked relieved to see that I'm okay and I know that he wants to hold me, but I think we need to keep a little distance right now.

"He's cooling off out there with Embry and Quil." Sam said as he walked in and went to the living room with Emily and my mom. I could hear them talking faintly.

"How are you? I heard what Ben said." He looked truly concerned.

"I'm fine. It's nothing new that he said. I just didn't know how strongly he felt about it."

"Well, your brother really loves you and wants nothing more than for you to be happy. He's a good guy Kara and once he gets used to this whole life he will be fine."

"Thanks Jake. I really appreciate everything you are doing for us."

"Seriously Kara, there is nothing I want more than to be able to help you."

"Okay, let's eat!" My mom walked out of the living room with Sam, Emily and my dad following. I have no idea when Dad got home. I really am out of it.

Dinner was fine. Ben and the guys came in five minutes after we started to eat. Ben looked better and Embry and Quil were back to their teasing ways. After dinner we all went into the living room to 'talk' and I am incredibly nervous about what is going to happen. I ended up sitting next to Jake on the couch with my parents across the way on the wingback chairs. It made me feel like I am about to be interrogated.

"So," Sam started, "we have a few things that we need to talk to you about. We noticed that Ben has been going through some changes and we wanted to explain what is going to happen. I know that you are familiar with the legends, but I wanted to know how well you know them."

"I know them really well since my dad told me the legends as my bedtime stories when I was a young boy. They always stuck with me." My dad answered and he looked rather confused about why this was relevant.

"Well, that makes things easier. I'm just going to come out and say it. Please, try to keep an open mind about this. They are all true, as far as I know. The protectors are real. We; Jake, Embry, Quil and myself are a few in the pack. Your son, Ben, is very close to becoming one of us." My dad looked like he was really thinking this through and I could see the question before he said it.

"When you say 'one of us' what does that mean? We are all part of the tribe, so I am assuming you are talking about something more elite."

"Yes, we phase into wolves in order to protect the reservation and those we love." Okay, blunt and to the point.

"What?! Are you _insane_? You think that my son is going to turn into a wolf?!" Right, there is the mother I know and love. Great. I was about to respond when Ben beat me to it.

"Mom, I know what they are saying is true. I feel connected to them and when Sam tells me to do something I have to do it."

"What? You haven't even phased yet. You shouldn't be under the same authority until you phase for the first time." Embry seemed really upset about this and his face was hilarious. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at him. Jake seemed to have the same response as Embry, he just wasn't as vocal about it. He has tensed up next to me almost to the point of being a statue.

"You know, I think that my dad was trying to prepare me for this when I was little." He turned to my mom then, "Come on, Laura, let's let them finish explaining then we will ask questions."

"You don't honestly believe them do you?" She was looking at Dad like he was insane also. If it wasn't my family that was going through this and I was just watching, I would be laughing right now.

"I think that I do, but you need to hear them out, Honey, and figure it out for yourself."

"Fine." Well that went better than I thought. We will see what happens when it is all over.

Sam finished explaining everything including imprinting. Jake took over for a little while there and Emily added a little also. My dad didn't like the imprinting part of it, but really what dad would? We are finally finished with all the explanations and my parents wanted to talk to Sam and Emily alone so all of us kids went outside. It was actually a clear night so it was okay. I was surprised at how quiet Ashley was the whole time. It is unusual for her to not have something to say. We are all just sitting around on the porch and none of us want to be the first to talk. I knew that now would be a good time to tell Jake about the letter.

"Hey Jake, do you want to take a walk?" He looked at me and smiled. I almost melted right there. He is so handsome…just rugged and strong. It is hard for me to not touch him right now.

"Yeah, lets go. We'll be back soon." He told the guys mostly, but I looked at Ashley. I knew she had questions for me, but I need to talk to Jake. She just nodded faintly and smiled, well tried to smile. It looked more like a grimace.

We walked around the house to the back and sat on the grass. Jake pulled me onto his lap and kissed me on the cheek. Not exactly where I wanted him to, but whatever. I smiled at him and then remembered the letter.

"What's wrong Kara?"

"What?" How did he know?

"I can see that you are worried. I want to know why. I know that your parents, or mom, are taking it kind of bad, but I think that it will work out."

"That's not it. I got a letter today and it has me scared Jake." I pulled it out and handed it to him. There was a little light from the back porch so he could see to read it. I saw his face change into so many emotions, the last one being slightly annoyed.

"Well, I don't think that he can get to you. Obviously if he could he would have by now. He had to mail this to you. Don't worry about it. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." His eyes were blazing and I knew that he was right. I don't need to worry about it.

"Thanks, it just caught me off guard, that's all." He kissed me lightly on the lips, but I wasn't going to let him get away. I deepened the kiss by leaning into him and he wrapped his arms around me tighter. It felt so good to know that he wanted me too. He pulled away so much sooner than I wanted him to, but I knew we had to get back. This is going to be a long night with my family. I know my parents are going to want a family meeting to discuss all of this.

Jake and I joined the others back in the front and Embry and Ashley were talking quietly away from the others. She seemed to be asking him all of her questions and that made me feel better. I was afraid that she was going to explode before I got back.

"Hey Ben, how are you doing with all of this?"

"I'm fine, Kara, I think that I was kind of expecting something big like this to happen soon. I could feel it building up inside of me." He looked like he had more to say so I waited patiently for him to continue. "Listen, I'm glad that you have Jake, Kara, I really like him and I know that he will take good care of you. I've wanted to say that all day. Ever since you got home from Seattle I could see how happy you are. You deserve something good in your life."

"Thanks Ben. It means a lot coming from you." I gave him a hug and realized how much he had truly grown. He was rivaling Embry's height. Jake is a few inches taller than Embry so Ben wasn't as big, but he could get there. Sam and Emily came out and I knew that it was time to face my parents.

**I know that the Kara/Ashley thing was kind of anti-climatic, but you have to understand that Ashley loves Kara and wants her to be happy. She deserves it after everything she has been through. Also, Ben is acting a little...hmm...bi-polar? in this chapter and that comes with the new wolf territory. I know he wasn't making much sense and that was intentional. There wasn't much Jake and Kara action in this chapter, but there will be later. Anyway, I hope this helps. Please sent me a note to let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17 Nightmare

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. It's been crazy with the release of BD, which I loved, and my kids running amok. Anyway, I know it's short, but I needed to get something out. Just so you know, this story is coming to an end. I'm sad, but I can't drag it out forever. Also, on a side note, I didn't get as many reviews on the last chapter so I was wondering if you didn't like it and that was why.**

**Thanks!**

Chapter Seventeen

Nightmare

Kara's POV

My parent's were right behind Sam and Emily and my mom looked a lot calmer than she had been. I was a little relieved, but I'm still worried about what will happen when we are all alone.

"Well, I'll show you what we look like while phased just so you know." I was shocked. I guess my mom doesn't believe them. Sam walked off to the side of the house pulling off his shirt as he went. He disappeared for a couple of seconds and then came back around as the black wolf I recognized from the fight.

I looked to my mom to see her reaction. She was shocked. Her face is a mix of fear and amazement.

"My baby is going to look like this soon?" Oh no, she is becoming hysterical. My dad grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh…It's going to be fine. This is all a part of who we are. This is our heritage. We should be proud that our son will be helping to protect our tribe. What's even more is that our daughter is in love with one of the protectors. She will always be safe and taken care of. This is a good thing, Sweetheart." He kissed her forehead and I could see the love he held for my mom. I guess I never understood that they love each other. They were always just my parents.

My mom got used to the idea of Ben changing. She seemed a lot better about me and she didn't try to change me as much. Ashley and I are getting along a lot better now. It has been a few days since the big reveal and she is happy dating Embry. They aren't getting too close and they aren't steady, but they are having fun. I think that in the back of their minds they are afraid that Embry will imprint on someone else and they don't want to go through another Emily/Sam/Leah drama. Jake and I are happy. School is a lot better with him and the guys around. Ashley hangs at our table occasionally, but she has her own friends too.

It's Thursday and class is just about over. I can't wait to get home. They guys are coming over for a movie night. They want to do a scary movie fest, so that just means a lot of snuggling with Jake. I'm not complaining. The bell started ringing and I jump out of my seat to go meet up with Ash.

"Hey Kara, wait up!" I turned to see Jake running up to meet me. I waited and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey, what's up?" He smiled his genuine smile and made my heart skip, which unfortunately, he could hear. His smile got bigger. He is such a smug little, well big, puppy! I'm going to have to figure out how to wipe that smug smile off his face.

"I just wanted to walk you out to your car." We started walking, "We'll be at your place in an hour or so. I have to check in with Sam to make sure there aren't any new trails." It always worried me a little to have him out there looking for vampires. I know that he can do his job, but still.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you then." He kissed me a little longer and I didn't want to let go, but Ash was impatient and honked the horn. Rude, I know.

When we got home there was a note on the door and I figured it was from Mom. That's where she leaves them. She knows that we will get them if they're there. When I grabbed it I recognized the writing almost instantly. This was from Joshua. I opened it with shaking hands and sat down on the porch. I vaguely saw Ash push past me to get in the house.

_Dear Kara,_

_As you can see, I have hand delivered this letter to you. I hope that you are smart enough to realize what this means. I really don't want to spell it out for you. I just want to give you a quick reminder that I am still out here waiting for my opportunity. I can practically taste the fear that is coming off of you. I just hope that your mother survives her little "accident" today._

_Keep me in your thoughts,_

_Joshua C. Shoe_

Accident!? What accident? I got up and ran into the house to check the messages. There were two and one was the hospital saying that Mom had been in a car accident and that she was in the hospital and to come down as soon as we got the message. I did the first thing that came to mind. I called Jake. It rang three times before he picked up.

"What's up?" I know I'm crying and it is going to freak him out, but I can't help it.

"Jake, my mom…Joshua…there's an accident…a note on our door. P-please c-come." There was a small pause before he answered me.

"I'm on my way." He hung up and I waited. I don't know how long it took for him to get here, but it seemed like hours and seconds all at the same time. He barged in practically breaking the door.

"KARA, where are you?!" He was yelling and it scared me. All my worst fears were flashing through my mind.

"Here." That's all I could get out and I knew he heard. He grabbed me and ran me up to my room.

"It's all over the place. He was here, how did he get past Sam and Jared?" I have no idea what he was talking about. I looked around my room expecting Joshua to jump out at any second. Jake was starting to shake and I knew he was trying to get a hold on himself.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"He's been in here. I can smell him. He's all over the house. It's about three to four hours old, but it still scares the crap out of me that he got through our border. I'm going to have to talk to Sam." He started to put me down, but I wouldn't let him.

"Wait, I need to tell you. My mom was in a car accident. She's in the hospital. I need to go there now. Please, I need you. Can you wait until later to talk to Sam?"

"Kara, a leech in your house trumps everything right now. I can't just leave without making sure that everything in La Push is okay."

"I need you. I can't go there alone."

"You'll have Ashley, Kara. I can't leave things this insecure. I'm sorry, Hon." He caressed my face and put me down. He looked so torn and I knew that I was causing it.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I put you in that position. It was wrong of me. I'll tell Ashley." I walked to the stairs with him and watched him run down them and heard him shut the front door. I felt like I was going to fall apart at any second. I drew in a deep breath and walked to Ashley's room.

"Ash, Mom has been in an accident. We need to go to the hospital." She looked at me like I was crazy for a second and then she nodded her head and walked out with me. We didn't talk on the way to the hospital and I was glad. I'm too caught up in my thoughts to talk.

When we arrived the check in nurse recognized us and told us the right room to go to. We practically ran the whole way and saw Dad pacing outside of the room.

"Dad! How is she?" I practically yelled at him.

"I think she will be fine. The doctor's are still in there with her. She hit something hard, but the police can't find what she hit exactly."

"What do you mean?" Ash's face looked just as confused as I felt.

"The front of her car is completely smashed in and her airbags deployed, but there is nothing on the road where she wrecked that she could have hit. It is a complete mystery and since she is not awake right now, we can't ask her." He seemed like there was no emotion in him at all. It was like he was hollow. It made me fear for my mom's life. I had to talk to someone and the only person who could help me couldn't. He had pack stuff to do. It is so weird how much I rely on Jacob now, especially since he and I haven't been close until very recently. It's like our souls are connected and we are not complete without each other.

I couldn't take it any longer. I had to get away from my dad's pacing and my sister's soft crying. I walked off toward the waiting room on the far side of the hospital. There wasn't anyone in it since it belonged to the maternity ward. I sat down on the chair in the far corner so I could remain alone if someone entered. I started to zone out and didn't come around until I felt an unnatural breeze rush by me. It chilled me. I looked around me and noticed that next to me was an envelope I recognized.

I froze.

Joshua is here and Jacob is out patrolling in La Push. I am alone and my whole family minus Ben is here as well. He could easily take us or kill us now without a fight. How I wish Jake had come with me. I need him now more than ever! After I finished my little panic attack I slowly picked up the envelope with shaky hands and pried it open.

_Dear Kara,_

_I see you have come to check on your mother. I am here to witness your sad situation. I know, it seems mean of me to enjoy your sorrow, but I can't help myself. Revenge is much too sweet. Your love and his friends took my love from me. That is not a pain that is easily erased. Now I want to make you suffer as I have. You will go through emotional pain and sorrow before I take you and finish the torture. Your beau will know the pain of losing the one person that allows you to live, or in my case, exist everyday. I look forward to the next time we meet._

_Sincerely,_

_Joshua C. Shoe_

The tears were streaming freely down my face when I finished. He was here watching me live this nightmare! How am I going to get out of this torture alive? He is going to slowly pick off my loved ones until I can bare it no more. I need Jake now! I grabbed my phone and hit speed dial for Jake.

It rang…and rang…and rang…The voice mail picked up.

"Jake, I need you. Joshua is here at the hospital. He did this to my mom. I know he did. Please come as soon as you can. Please…" I couldn't say anymore so I shut my phone and waited. It took me a few minutes to realize that I needed to be with my family. I stood and practically ran to where my mom's room is. I was more than relieved to see Ash and my dad sitting outside her room.

"Hey, has there been any change?" My dad looked up at me and I saw the emotion he had been holding back earlier in his eyes now. There was pain, and a lot of it.

"No." That was all he could say and I sank in the chair next to him. Seconds later my phone rang. It's Jake.

"Hey."

"Kara, where are you? I'm here in the hospital. I can smell the leech all over the place! I can't find you! Where are you?" He was scared.

"I'm by room 221."

"Okay, I'll be there soon, don't move!" He hung up and I waited. My life is full of waiting.

"Kara." It was practically a prayer the way he said my name. The relief he felt was almost tangible. He ran towards me and lifted me into his lap. We had switched positions so quickly that I barely understood what happened until a few seconds after it was done.

"I never should have left you. I am so sorry. I thought that you would be safer if I could track down the bloodsucker and get rid of him. He led us on a wild goose chase all over the res. I didn't pick up his trail to the hospital until after I got your message. I am so sorry. The rest of the guys are sweeping the hospital right now. We hope to trap him in here." He finally took a breath then looked at me. "Are you okay, Babe?" I couldn't answer him. My voice is gone so I just nodded and handed him the new note.

When he finished he swore under his breath and hugged me tighter to his chest. My dad finally registered what was happening next to him and came to life.

"What's going on?" I let Jake take the reins on this.

He explained everything about Joshua and the letters I've been receiving. My dad's eyes just kept getting bigger and bigger as the explanation went on. When Jake was telling about the Seattle trip I thought that my dad was going to have a heart attack.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? My family is in danger and this is the first I hear about it! This is unacceptable! We should have been told when you told us about everything else. I can't believe you would keep this from me, Kara. I am very disappointed in you." He walked off into my mom's room. I hadn't even known that I could have gone in there to see her. Tears were coursing their way down my face once again. I felt so little and insignificant. I can never do anything right in my family.

I jumped off of Jake's lap and took off running down the hall. I must have caught him by surprise otherwise I wouldn't have been able to manage it. I just want to get away from it all.

**I know it's leaving you hanging. I'm sorry, but I will work on updating faster this time. Leave me a note please. They seriously keep me going!**


	18. Chapter 18 Moving On

**A/N: Well, this was faster than the last time. I'm getting better. This story is winding down and I am wondering if you would prefer and epilogue after this chapter or one more chapter after this and then an epilogue. I have it mapped out both ways and I can't decide which to do. Thanks for the reviews. I understand that a lot of you are getting back to school so you aren't really reading of reviewing. I appreciate those of you who have left notes. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen

Moving On

Jake's POV

I watched her run down the hall and I was torn between smacking her dad upside his head and chasing after her. I decided that I needed to be with her to make sure that she was safe and that I could knock some sense into her dad later. I sprinted after her scent and caught up with her pretty fast. What I wasn't expecting was for the leech to have her at the end of a deserted hall. I didn't even think, I just phased.

"Jake! Wait, don't get hurt." Kara yelled at me in desperation. There were tears covering the tear tracks from before. It is physically painful to see the panicked and hurt look in her eyes. She is so scared. I am supposed to protect her and I keep messing up!

"Now, now, lover boy, you don't want Kara to get hurt do you? I would suggest that you keep your distance, otherwise I won't be able to control myself." He was leering at me and kept glancing at Kara's exposed throat. His eyes are as dark as night. He's thirsty and I know she smells good.

_Jake, we are on our way. Hang in there. _Embry sounded as scared as I felt_._

_Don't try anything alone, you could get Kara hurt. Just wait. _Dang it! An order.

_Sam, I can't control myself when she is in the clutches of a leech!_ They are right around the corner. I look over at the bloodsucker and he knows that they are there and I can see the desperation in his eyes. He is going to kill Kara before they get here.

"You're right dog. I want to see you suffer as I have." I lunged at his neck. I know that Kara is in the way, but I can't let him hurt her. I could hear her scream as I came lunging at him.

Kara's POV

I was screaming. I don't want Jake to get hurt because of me. I felt Joshua throw me to the side. I hit the wall so hard that I almost blacked out, but I couldn't let myself. I had to make sure that Jake would be okay. I watched as he tried to rip out Joshua's throat, but he got hit hard in the side.

"Jake!" I couldn't help myself. There is nothing I can do to help. They were almost blurs with how fast they were moving. Then out of nowhere two other wolves were in the hall. It was getting really cramped and I was too close to the fight. None of them seemed to notice that I was there. They were ripping and tearing at Joshua. Out of nowhere a huge paw flung out of the fight and caught me in the head and shoulder. I saw Jake on the other side and knew he was safe so I let myself finally blackout.

All I knew was blackness. It felt so good to have no fear and just feel nothing. This was good. The pain and desperation that I had been fighting for so long was gone.

Black.

Empty.

I can't call it heaven. Jake would be here if it were heaven. It's almost as if I am hanging in time. I'm in between pivotal moments and where I decide to go next will define my future. I just have to make a decision. Do I pull out of the emptiness or do I succumb to the black hole.

All I know is that Jake isn't there in the black. He can only be where there is sun and warmth. I need that light. I have to push through.

I hear quiet whispers and a lot of beeping. I try to remember what happened last in my life but I couldn't seem to bring anything out. All I can think about is whether or not Jake is here. I have this nagging feeling that there was something big that I need to remember. _What is it?_ That's when it hit me. Joshua. He was fighting Jake and two of the other wolves. I got caught in the middle of it before the fight was over. I got hit by a paw. I don't even know if Jake is okay. I don't know if Josh is gone. My heart started speeding up and I tried to open my eyes, but they are so heavy. Then I felt a huge hand on top of mine.

"It's okay, Kara. You're okay." That's who I needed. He's right here. He's fine. I let myself fall back to sleep. I'm just so tired.

When I woke up again I noticed that my legs were hot. I am trying to move them, but they are too heavy. I have to see what is in my way. I finally got my eyes opened and saw that Jake had his head on my legs with his hand over mine. Even when he sleeps he looks like a model. _How did I get so lucky?_ I started to sit up so I could feel his face. It hurt. A lot.

"Oh." My voice was harsh and scratchy, but it was enough for Jake to pop up.

"Kara! You're awake!" He swooped down and brushed my head with his lips. "I am so sorry you got hurt. I shouldn't have attacked him with you so close, but I knew that he was going to hurt you if I didn't. I had to distract him. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for not protecting you."

"Jake, stop." My throat is so dry. I looked around, but Jake knew what I needed. He grabbed the water next to my bed and gave it to me. It felt so good to wet my throat. I drank the whole glass before I continued. "It was not your fault. I shouldn't have run off like that. I knew that he was out there and I still ran. It isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself." He looked so distraught and I can't stand to see him that way. I also know that no matter what I say right now he will blame himself. "Anyway, how bad are my injuries?" He grimaced and I felt stupid for bringing it up.

"Well, Embry didn't break anything and the leech didn't either. You were really lucky that way. You have almost two hundred stitches in your shoulder from where Embry's paw caught you. There are bruises covering almost your entire back from where _he _threw you into the wall. I'm so sorry Kara, I should have been more careful. I should have had one of the guys come and get you before we ripped him apart." He bent his head down into his hands and I could see the remorse practically oozing out of his every pore. I placed my hand on his head and rubbed it in his hair. Then it all sank in. They got rid of him.

"He's gone, isn't he?"

"Yeah. I rushed into it though and it got you hurt. I did it all wrong."

"Jake, _please_ just let it go. I am fine! Please." He looked up and could see how sincere I was. He tried to give me a smile and nodded. I guess that's the best it's going to get. "Now that _that's_ over, I really could use a 'make it feel better' kiss." I said this with the sauciest grin I could manage. I got a real smile from him this time.

"I guess I can manage that." He started out really hesitant and I knew that he didn't want to hurt me so I let him, but when he started to pull away I reached up and pulled his neck back down and deepened the kiss. We went on like that for a couple of minutes before the doctor came in and cleared his throat. I pulled away pretty quickly and ducked my head in embarrassment.

"I take it you are feeling better Miss Chehalis? I'm Dr. Gerandy, by the way." He smiled at me as he was saying it.

"I'm a little sore, but I feel fine." I tried to down play the pain as much as possible to help Jake a bit. He wasn't buying it and gave me a reproachful look before returning his gaze to the doctor.

"Well, I expect that you will be a little sore for a while. Don't try to over-do anything. You are lucky from the looks of your injuries that you didn't break anything. Do you remember what happened?" I was at a loss for words. _What can I say to a guy who doesn't know about mythical creatures?_

"Um…I don't really remember what happened. Jake do you know?"

"All I know is that I found you in the woods around your house after I went there looking for you. You looked like you had been attacked by some sort of animal." Okay, that sounds like a pretty good cover story. I looked over at the doc and he was looking at me expectantly.

"Honestly, I don't remember what happened." He nodded.

"That's okay. You have a little amnesia and that is normal for these kinds of injuries. You'll be fine. I will let you leave today to go home. I just need one of your parents to sign the release forms." That's when it hit me. My mom was still here. Is she okay? I looked over at Jake and I knew that the panic was more than evident on my face.

"She's fine. She woke up and your dad has been in here already. He feels awful about the whole thing." I felt more than relieved that my mom was okay and that Joshua was gone forever. It finally looked like my life was going to be happy after all.

"Is there anything special that I have to do to take care of the stitches?" I looked to Dr. Gerandy for an answer.

"Well, you have 197 stitches total in your shoulder so you will have to keep that area free from water. You will also need to change your bandages once a day and keep the antiseptic rub on it as well. You will probably need help in that area."

"That's not a problem. I'm not planning on leaving her side for a long time." Jake was looking at me when he said this and I just about burst into happy tears. There was so much love and adoration in his face. It was almost hard to think that it was all for me.

"Well, okay then. As soon as your dad returns and signs your papers you are free to go."

"Thanks Dr. Gerandy!" He smiled and walked out.

"So…how is my mom?"

"She's fine. She woke up not long after you were admitted and the doctor says that she will make a full recovery. Your dad is really happy."

"Good. I can't believe that he's really gone. Thanks Jake. His threats have been weighing heavily on me and I didn't want you to worry so I didn't say anything. I am just glad that it is all over." I am starting to get really sleepy, but I'm not ready to let go of Jake yet. "How's Ben?"

"Well, after we took care of the leech, we noticed a new presence. He was really confused about what was going on and just about tore my throat out for not protecting you well enough." He chuckled at the memory. "He really is protective of you. You should see that way he thinks of you in his mind. He has nothing but respect and love for you. Don't tell Ashley I said this, but you are his favorite sister. Anyway, he still hasn't been able to phase back yet. He can't calm down enough to. I can't blame him though; he has a lot going on what with you and your mom in the hospital."

"Is he going to be okay as a wolf?"

"Yeah, he'll make a great wolf. He is really strong and fast. He and Leah like running together so they can race. She finally has someone who gives her a run for her money. She can still wipe the floor with him though." He was full out laughing by this point and it was infectious. It's not the best idea to laugh and I was wincing through the pain.

"Are you okay, Babe?"

"Yeah, laughing is no good right now. I think I need to sleep." He could see the hesitation on my face.

"Sleep, Kara, I'll be here when you wake up."

**Well, there it is. I hope you liked it. Yea, Josh is gone! Please leave and note and tell me if you want just an epilogue or if you want one more chapter and an epilogue. The epilogue will be set a few years in the future. Let me know!**


	19. Chapter 19 Epilogue

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay. I started to write another chapter before the epilogue then realized that it was rubbish and that the story had come to a natural finish so I wrote the epilogue. Plus, I have been battling morning sickness. That's right, baby number three is on the way! I am literally posting this from my bed while my oldest is in pre-school and my youngest is in bed. It has been rough. Anyway, I hope you like it. This is how I pictured it from the beginning.**

Chapter Nineteen

Epilogue

Kara's POV

It's been four years since I met Jake and life has been really good, almost to the point that I feel like I am living in a fairy tale. Jake and I fight like normal couples, but it never gets out of hand. He can't bring himself to be mad at me for longer than a few moments and I can't resist touching him for too long either so we end up making up rather quickly and rather thoroughly. I am in my sophomore year in college. It's been tough being away from him, but I only go to Peninsula College so I wouldn't have to be too far away. I live in a little apartment close to campus and that makes it easy for him to come over when he's not working or patrolling and the added bonus of some privacy. The pack, or more specifically, Embry and Quil don't leave us alone when we are in La Push.

The last couple of years of high school went as smoothly as my life possibly can go. Melanie and Danny left me alone the rest of my sophomore year, but junior and senior year was a little worse. Jake hated letting me go to school without him there. Danny continued to ignore me and laugh at all the cruel jokes at my expense. They didn't really get to me because Jake had changed me. I am much more confident in myself. I don't need their approval to feel good about myself.

Melanie was constantly making fun of my looks and attitude. I didn't care because the look on her face when I ran into Jake's arms everyday after school told me all I needed to know. She was jealous of me. I don't blame her. Jake is amazing, not just in his rugged good looks, but in his amazing personality. He can make anyone happy who is feeling down. He lights up my life like a beacon calling me home.

Jake and the guys opened a car shop. They are really good at what they do and La Push and Forks needed a cheaper alternative. I'm really happy that they are doing well on their own. Embry and Quil seem to enjoy helping him at the shop. I'm not quite sure how successful they are at their shop, but Jake was able to buy himself a new truck. One of those 'get off the road here I come' trucks. It made me laugh when he pulled up to my apartment with his new truck. I asked him if he was trying to make up for a lack of something else. Yea, that didn't go over too well and it took a lot of apologizing and kissing on my part to get him back to his usual happy self. I think he milked it a little though.

I am studying to be a nurse like my mom. I wasn't going to originally, but I couldn't help it when the college guidance councilor told me that I would have immediate work after school because nurses are in high demand right now. The homework is hard and I am constantly studying or at work at the local diner. Jake doesn't think I should have to work. He's all ready to take care of me like I'm incapable and its sweet and all, but I can do this on my own.

Tonight Jake is taking me out on a real date. We don't go out on those too often because we are always so tired by the end of the week that all we want to do is stay in and watch a movie. Jake wants to take me out though and I agreed. I have to wear something great so I bought a gorgeous dress. Jake loves my neck and shoulders so I try to keep them exposed as much as possible. To tell you the truth I like to as well. He can't seem to keep his lips off of me that way. The dress I bought is a beautiful deep purple one shoulder dress. It is silk chiffon with empire seaming. The color looks amazing with my skin and hair and my eyes seem to pop. I paired it with a great set of silver heels and I think that Jake is going to really appreciate it. My hair is done is loose waves with half of it pinned up. This way there is more access!

Jake knocked on the door so I ran to answer it. When I opened it I saw utter perfection in my boyfriend. He is wearing black dress pants and a silver button up shirt. He's got the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top button undone. It is just breathtaking.

"Hey Jake!" I am still trying to catch my breath so it comes out a little quiet. His eyes are wide and roaming my body hungrily. I am officially blushing deep red!

"You…look…amazing! How did I get so lucky?" He swept me into his arms and brought his lips down to mine so fast that I barely understood what was happening. I quickly responded to the kiss and started moving my lips with his and put my hands around his neck. He took my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it gently and I couldn't help but moan just a little, but that's all it took for him to snap out of it and pull back.

"Here, these are for you." There were a dozen perfectly bloomed red roses in his hand. I gasped.

"Jake, they are beautiful! Thank you." I love receiving fresh flowers and he knows it. I ran to put them in a vase and set them on the living room table. I admired their beauty for a moment before Jake's voice entered my thoughts.

"We should get going. I have a lot planned for us tonight."

"Oh really, what are we doing?" I have been trying to get it out of him all week and he has not budged one bit!

"You will just have to wait and see! By the way, that dress should be illegal. It exposes all the right places and I won't be able to keep my hands off of you all night!" It came out strained and I had to laugh at the look on his face. This is the exact reaction that I wanted from him.

"That, my love, is the whole reason I bought this dress. Let's go!" He laughed and grabbed my hand to lead me out. When we got to the truck he had to grab me around the waist to lift me into the cab. It's that tall. His breath was hot on my shoulder and it was making me tremble.

"This is another reason why this truck was a good purchase." He mumbled against my neck and shoulder as he kissed my skin. I went to turn to return the kisses, but he blocked my path and closed the door with a rakish grin. Ooh, he is going to pay later!

He took me to a beautiful restaurant in Port Angeles. It was right on the water and our table overlooked everything. It was wonderful watching the boats in the harbor. Jake was so attentive the whole meal. I thought that he might be planning something, but desert came and he didn't do anything. I have to say that I am a little disappointed, but I know that he may not be ready yet. Heck, I'm not ready to get married, but I want to be engaged to him. Our feelings are so much more than just a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship and I want to be able to tell people he is my fiancé. It is just so frustrating. I couldn't even pay attention to what he was saying while we were eating.

"Kara…Kara…Babe!"

"Huh? Oh Jake, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. I just got lost in my thoughts. What were you saying?" I feel like such an idiot. Here he has taken me out to this nice place and I repay him by ignoring him.

"It's okay. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, where are we going now? It's pretty early so I am assuming we aren't going home."

"You're right, we aren't, but that doesn't mean I am going to tell you anything." He winked at me after he said it and it still melts my heart. He is just so dang good looking! It still baffles me that I am the one he imprinted on. Jeez, I am so far gone in love with him that it isn't even funny anymore.

"Great, well let's get going then." I resigned myself to his surprise and we headed out to the truck. It didn't take long to drive back to La Push and Jake was making my heart flutter with his hand on my leg. He kept rubbing circles with his thumb and it was making coherent thoughts impossible. He hasn't pushed me to do anything that I'm not ready for and I am grateful for that, but that doesn't mean that we don't experiment a little. It's just too hard to try to keep my hands to myself when I am with him and he seems to have the same problem. The whole ride my heart was practically fluttering at the speed of humming bird wings. He pulled up to his house and got out. I am officially confused.

"I thought you said that we aren't going home."

"Do you know how good it makes me feel when you call my house your home?"

"Jake, anywhere you are is my home. I love you." Okay, I am so sappy right now, but I can't help it. This night is so perfect.

"I love you too, Kara." He leaned in and kissed me so tenderly it almost brought tears to my eyes. I know I have a huge goofy grin on my face right now.

"Now, on to the next portion of our date. Do you mind riding on my back in your dress?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind. Go on and get ready, I'll wait here." I watched him go into the woods to change. I must be the luckiest girl in the world. He is incredibly good looking, front and back! I love riding with him through the forest, but he doesn't let me join him very often. He fears that he might run across something threatening and he doesn't want to put me in danger.

I looked up to see him walk out in his wolf form. He is so beautiful. I would never say that to him, but I can't help but think it. He got down on his knees to help me get onto him. I climbed right up to his shoulders and leaned down to wrap my arms around his neck. I couldn't span his neck at all but I held on tight to his fur and he took off. The feeling of running with him is almost like a dream. I feel so safe on his back watching as we passed through the forest. It didn't feel like much time had passed before he was slowing down.

We stopped next to a huge tree and Jake leaned down to let me off. I know the drill. I stay exactly where he left me and I don't move while he phases. He went behind the tree to phase and it took longer than usual, but I didn't mind. I just looked around the peaceful forest. The night was so beautiful and the forest felt so calm.

"Kara." I turned around and saw him standing beside the large tree. He was in a tux and he looked amazing. I must be dreaming.

"Wow." That's all I could get out. He was too much for words.

"Now you know how I feel the majority of the time when I'm around you." He took my hand and brought it to his lips. I couldn't take my eyes off him. All I wanted to do was kiss him senseless.

"Kiss me." That's all it took for his lips to be on mine. The kiss was so much more passionate than the one we shared by his house. At one point I think he lifted me, but I can't be sure because all I can feel are his lips. They are teasing and tasting me. I can't get enough. He pulled back and gave me a little kiss on my forehead and put me down. I finally looked around and saw we were in a little clearing. It must be close to the cliffs because I can hear the ocean pounding from somewhere below. There were candles on stands all over the little meadow and there was a blanket with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries on it. Jake took my hand and led me to the blanket. I noticed then the red rose petals scattered all around the blanket. I wanted to lay among them and breathe in their scent.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's perfect Jake. Wow, how did you do all of this?"

"I had a little help." He winked at me again and I literally felt my knees turn to jelly. "Do you recognize this place?"

"I looked around again and it finally dawned on me. "Yeah, this is where I was attacked."

"It is also where you rode on my back and for the first time in my life I felt whole. I never felt that way with Bella. I thought that I did, but I didn't know what being whole meant until I met you."

My knees were feeling weak and I really wanted to sink down so I started to, but Jake wouldn't let me. I looked up to him curious why he was keeping me standing. He was gazing at me intensely and I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"Kara, you know I love you, but do you realize how much? I can't live without you. You are the reason I get up every morning and the reason I keep moving everyday. You are the life force in my life and I would give up everything just to make you happy. I know we started off rocky because of my own stubbornness and I regret that everyday. I want you to know that you have made me whole. I thought that I was complete before I met you. I had felt like my heart was broken, but I really didn't know how empty it truly was. I never knew I could love like this until I knew you." He took a deep breath then looked in my eyes again. He knelt down on one knee and was eye level with me. "Kara, I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I am completely overcome with emotion. All I can get my body to do is nod. That's when I notice he is holding out a little box with a beautiful diamond ring in it. It is perfect. It's not too small, but it isn't big either. There is a single diamond on an intricately carved white gold ring. He took it out of the velvet and placed it on my left hand.

"I love you, Jake." I leaned in to kiss him with all the strength I had in me. He gently lay back on the blanket and I went on top of him. The kiss kept going and I thought that I was finally ready to move forward in our relationship, but Jake stopped us before we could get too wrapped up.

"Jake, why are we stopping? I am more than ready to be with you in every way. Please just let this happen."

"Kara," his voice was low and more husky than normal, "I want us to wait. I want to make you mine the day we get married. I know it isn't like me to want this, but you have changed me. I just could never forgive myself for doing this the wrong way."

"That's so sweet, Jake, but really we are both so physically frustrated. We need a release and this is just such the perfect opportunity." His gaze was boring into me and I could feel fire burning deep within and I felt the need for his attention.

"Kara, please let's not argue about this tonight. Let's just enjoy this moment." I couldn't resist him.

"Okay." With that he wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to him.

"Now about those frustrations and the need for release…" With that he and I enjoyed a great dalliance while keeping our innocence in tact. I truly have healed and I know that Jake has as well. All those terrible things from our past have been erased by the love that we share with each other.

Fin

**Let me know what you think and thanks for sticking with me! Mom22Boys**


End file.
